Kumonuvola
by Spanner.khr
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras que convivir con dos guardianes de la nube?¿Y si ellos se llegan a enamorar de la misma persona?¿Y si no pudieses elegir? Personajexlectora
1. Regreso

Bueno nueva historia. Esta sera más corta pero los caps más largos y pues sera incestuosa por lo que si no te gusta (como a mi) no lo leas, por el contrario si te gusta o simplemente amas a los dos guardianes de la nube pues bienvenida/o (lo que sean).

Una aclaración, tu apellido sera Hibari y creo que ya es odbio la familia...

Sin más disfruten

* * *

Hibari se despertó y fue a desayunar con Alaude que ya había preparado el desayuno. Al igual que siempre ninguno decía nada

-Kyotan – le llamó

\- ¿? ¿Qué?

\- …hoy vuelve (T/N) – dice para seguir desayunando como si nada

\- ¿(T/N)? ¿Quién es?

\- … - para de comer para verle directamente – ¿ya no te acuerdas de ella?

\- …

\- Es nuestra hermana. De pequeño solías jugar con ella

\- …hum… no la recuerdo

\- Supongo que es normal. Apenas tenías 4años cuando se fue

\- … - se levanta – no tengo hambre – coge sus cosas y se va

-~-Flash back-~-

\- Venga venga ya casi, tu puedes (T/N)

\- Mmm… ¡Lo logre! ¡Raikou lo he logrado!

\- Jaja me alegro – ve que Hibari lo intenta y se cae

\- … - reprime las lágrimas

\- Kyoya-nii ¿éstas bien?

\- hum – asiente

\- Bueno enanos os habéis ganado un helado – sonríe

\- No pueden – dice apareciendo Alaude – o por lo menos Kyotan – dice viendo al nombrado

\- Entonces yo le daré de mi helado

\- (T/N)… - sonríe – entonces igual yo le daré a Kyoya – se gira a ver a Alaude

-…está bien

\- Bien. ¿Has oído Kyoya-nii?

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- … *No tendría porque recordar a alguien como ella*

-~-Flash back-~-

\- ¿Y (T/N)-nee?

\- Se ha ido – le dijo Alaude serio

\- ¿S..se ha ido?

\- …

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no se ha despedido?

\- No molestes. Eres demasiado pequeño para entenderlo. Ya no vivirá más con nosotros. Olvídate de ella

\- Pero..

\- Deja de actuar como un pequeño animal y olvídate. Mátala de tu mente. Ahora solo estamos tú y yo.

-~-Fin flash back-~-

Alaude fue a recogerte y luego te llevo a casa en la que dejaste dos pequeñas maletas. No te dijo nada por el camino.

-…

\- A..Alaude ¿c..cómo habéis estado?

\- Ahora mismo no puedo hablar. Tengo que ir a la universidad. Luego hablamos.

-…

\- Ordena tus cosas

\- … ¿y Kyoya-nii?

\- En el colegio

\- De acuerdo…

\- Iras a la misma escuela que Kyotan. Te daré la dirección para que vayas a ver como es. Después de las clases paso a hacer los papeles para que te transfieran

\- De acuerdo

\- Adiós

Viste como se iba y te dispusiste a ordenar tus cosas pero no sabías cuál sería tu habitación por lo que no podías hacer nada y decidiste salir a pasear un poco para luego ir a ver tu nueva escuela

_Más tarde_

-*Alaude dijo que cuando acabase estaría haciendo los papeles en la escuela por lo que supongo que ya debe estar por venir… ¿esta escuela es a la que voy a tener que venir?* (suspiras) La gente parece seguir en clases…

\- Tu

\- ¿?

\- ¿Por qué no estás en clases? – se fija en tu ropa - ¿Y por qué no llevas el uniforme?

\- …ah perdón. Soy nueva y estoy viendo como es la escuela y esperando a mí hermano

\- Hum herbívora…

\- ¿Herbívora? Oye creído de mierda, aquí el único herbívoro eres tú. Venga hombre encima

\- Kamikorosu – saca sus tonfas

\- E..espera ¿v..vas a golpear a una chica?

Hibari iba a ir a golpearte pero le detuvieron y cuando se giró vio a Alaude

-¡Alaude! – dijiste feliz

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le dijo molesto Hibari mientras se apartaba

\- Eso debería decirte yo.

\- Esa herbívora me ha insultado

\- Alaude ¿ya has hecho los papeles?

\- No – dijo ignorando a Hibari – Acabo de llegar. Vamos - dijo poniéndose a caminar mientras le seguías

\- Esa herbívora no se librara de ser mordida hasta la muerte

\- … - para de caminar – Pues muérdela hasta la muerte en casa. Ahora andamos ocupados – sigue caminando

\- ¿Qué? *¿Acaso?...* ¿(T/N)?

Cuando Hibari dijo tú nombre te giraste a verlo un momento pero seguiste caminando con Alaude.

Ya cuando llegasteis a casa Alaude iba a hablar contigo tal y como te dijo pero…

-¿No te dije que ordenaras tus cosas?

\- Ordenadas están. No las he sacado de las maletas en ningún momento

\- Eso ya se ve pero por qué no has deshecho las maletas

\- No sabía mi habitación

\- Hum… la misma de siempre

\- Antes dormía con Kyoya-nii

\- … Sígueme

Le seguiste y te dio una habitación

-¿Esta está bien?

\- Si – dejaste las dos maletas en la habitación

\- Iré a cocinar ¿quieres algo en concreto?

\- ¿Eh? A..ah pues… me gustaría probar el ramen

\- … entendido

\- Oye y Kyoya-nii?

\- En el colegio

\- Pero si las clases ya acabaron

\- Hasta la noche no le gusta venir, y no me preguntes porque

-…de acuerdo… a..ah ¿te ayudo con la comida?

\- No hace falta. Ordena tus cosas

_Por la tarde_

-E..esto… entonces cómo habéis estado

\- … Bien

Visteis que Hibari llegaba a casa

-… - se te queda viendo y luego de gira a Alaude – Necesito hablar contigo

-… - se levanta y va con Hibari - ¿Qué?

\- No pienso aceptar a una herbívora como hermana

\- ...¿Y?

\- ¿Cuándo se va?

\- Se quedara aquí a vivir con nosotros

\- ¿Qué? – dijo molesto – No pienso convivir con una desconocida

\- Es nuestra hermana

\- No lo es. Yo no la considero de la familia.

\- ¿Qué familia?

\- …Tsk… cállate

\- ¿Por qué la odias tanto?

\- Porque es una herbívora que huye de los problemas y ni siquiera avisa

\- …Kyoya-nii… - dices entrando donde ellos

\- Tsk – se va a su cuarto

\- …

\- …déjale

-…¿no se lo contaste?

\- Nunca pregunto

\- Ya veo…

-~-Flash back-~-

-P..pero..

\- Debes irte o perderás el vuelo

\- … - te limpias las lágrimas – no quiero irme

\- …yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pero es lo que pone en el testamento

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que irme yo?

\- No lo sé – aprieta su puño – Tienes que irte. Hazlo por madre

\- ¡Pero eso solo es un papel inútil! Ya están muertos, no se enteraran que no se cumple eso

\- ¡Es lo que querían y debes cumplirlo! ¡Deja de ser una malcriada y vete! *La única forma de que te vayas es…* ¡¿No ves que ya nadie te quiere aquí?! Solo te tratábamos bien porque eso es lo que querían ver nuestros padres pero ya no están. No tenemos que fingir más. Lárgate o yo mismo te matare

-¡!

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- … ¿Recuerdas lo qué me dijiste para que me fuese?

\- …

\- Era una niña tonta y no entendía nada – sonríes – te agradezco que me dijeses eso en esos momentos. Aunque fuiste algo cruel jaja

\- Si no lo hubiera sido jamás te hubieras largado

\- Si… Aún sigo sin comprender bien el testamento. ¿Sabes? Tuve que dar clases de japonés, fue bastante complicado aprender el idioma jaja. El castellano es más fácil – sonríes – Y los profes que dan japonés no es que se le diga que fuesen los mejores por lo que tuvieron que contratarme un nativo.

\- Bien por ti

\- Oye – haces un puchero – eres cruel. De verdad no has cambiado nada

\- Hum

-…Kyoya-nii ha cambiado bastante… antes era más tierno

\- Sigue siendo tierno en el fondo…

Os mirasteis y empezasteis a reír

-Siiii muy en el fondo jajaja

\- Bueno qué se le va a hacer

\- Creo que será bueno si hablo con él…

\- Su habitación es la que está al lado tuya y la mía la del final del pasillo por si necesitas algo

\- ¿La anterior de mamá y papá?

\- Si

\- De acuerdo

Fuiste a la habitación de Hibari y llamaste a la puerta esperando que te abriese

-…

\- Lárgate – escuchaste

\- Kyoya-nii soy (T/N)

\- Lo sé. Si fueras Alaude ya hubieras entrado

\- … déjame entrar

\- … - te abre la puerta - ¿qué?

\- … Kyoya-nii… esto… tenemos que hablar

\- No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

\- Kyoya-nii por favor escúchame – ves a Hibird - ¿Y ese pájaro?

\- Es Hibird

\- Ohhh

\- Hibari Hibari – dice Hibird para luego ponerse a cantar

\- Ahhhh kawaii

\- … ¿no querías hablar?

\- S..si. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- (suspira) … - se hecha para un lado para que pases

\- Con permiso… - entras - …*¿esta es la habitación de Kyoya-nii? A cambiado un poco*

\- ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- ¿Eh? Ah…. Bueno… puede que no me hagas creas por lo que si quieres preguntar a Alaude sobre esto puedes… Cuando murió Raikou y nuestros padres dejaron un testamento que… bueno… el testamento de Raikou no me lo sé pero… el de mamá fue que me fuera del país

\- ¡!

\- Tenía que irme a España… no sé porque pero era lo que decía…

\- ¿Y el de padre?

\- … - negaste con la cabeza – ese testamento era normal. Decía que nos quedásemos con la casa y todo eso.

\- …

\- Me fui por eso… Solo quería que lo supieras y lo tuvieras en cuenta. No quiero que me odies. Yo no hui. Solo cumplí con lo que me tocaba

\- Vosotros la cena ya está – dijo Alaude pasando

\- Ok – dices yendo a cenar

Alaude igual iba a salir después que tu pero Hibari le llamo

-¿Es verdad?

\- … discutámoslo luego

\- …

\- ¿Vas a cenar?

\- No tengo hambre

\- Es hamburguesa

\- Si tengo hambre – va a cenar

Después de cenar te preparaste para ir a dormir

-¿Se puede? – preguntó llamando a la puerta de tu cuarto

-Si adelante

\- … ¿ya vas a dormir?

\- Si

\- Está bien. Descansa – se acerca y te da un beso en la frente

\- Igual descansa Alaude – dices sonriendo

\- Hum… - sale de tu cuarto

\- ¿Ahora me vas a contar lo que pasa? – le preguntó Hibari una vez entró en su habitación

\- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para entrar pero lo pasare por alto

\- Tsk

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- El testamento de madre

\- ¿Ahora te interesa eso?

\- Contesta

-~-Flash back-~-

\- N..no puede ser – dijo leyendo el testamento - ¿p..por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que irse (T/N)? – sigue leyendo – No lo comprendo… - coge una carta que al parecer había dejado junto al testamento

"Esta carta es para el mayor. Alaude, seguro que eres tú el que lee esto. Para cuando lo leas ya abre muerto y seguro ya leíste mi testamento. Ya sabes que (T/N) es prematura, nació dos meses antes que Kyoya y por lo tanto es muy débil. Quiero que la envíes a España. No te preocupes por ella. Una amiga la cuidara como si fuese su propia hija. Si no me haces caso y no la envías te arrepentirás. Por favor Alaude hijo, aunque sea si no es dicho país envíala a otro sitio pero que salga de Japón. Te quiero hijo"

-No… por qué…

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- ¿Por qué hiciste caso? – dice dando un golpe en la pared

\- Era mi deber. Pero era lo mejor. Pocos días después de que (T/N) se largara fue la gripe esa en Japón. Si se hubiera quedado hubiera muerto

-Tsk

\- … ¿algo más?

\- … ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

\- No preguntaste y eras demasiado pequeño

\- ¿Por qué no se despidió?

\- No lo malinterpretes, ella quería despedirse de ti pero sino perdía su vuelo por lo que la eche. Ella era la que más estaba sufriendo, era la más cercana a Raikou y al igual que tu era muy pequeña solo que a ti no te importaba tanto nuestros padres como a ella

\- … ¿cómo que la echaste?

\- La amenace para que se largara. Era la única forma

\- Entonces por qué me dijiste que la olvidase – dijo cabreado

\- ¿? ¿Yo dije eso?

\- Si, lo dijiste

\- Mmmm… en esos momentos estaba agobiado, tenía que ocuparme de todo e intentar que no nos llevasen a un orfanato. Por suerte al parecer la nueva familia de (T/N) nos enviaría dinero.

\- ¿Era eso? ¿Nuestra hermana por dinero?

\- No. Eso fue voluntario

\- ¿Y aun así aceptaste el dinero? Es como si fuera que la estuvieran comprando ¿Te das cuenta?

\- … No me jodas ahora. No fuiste el único que sufrió. Soy consciente y a mí fue al que más me fastidio pero tenía que aceptar el dinero para cuidarte, así hacíamos creer que en vez de huérfanos nuestros padres estaban en otro país y nos enviaban dinero. En cuanto pude deje de aceptar el dinero

\- ¿Y eso cuándo fue?

\- Hasta hace nada. Cuando cumplí los 18

\- …

\- Vete a dormir. Mañana tienes clases

\- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer – dice yéndose

_Sueño_

-Jaja muy bien (T/N)

\- Nii-san – sonríes

\- No me digas así, dime Raikou

\- R..Raikou – dices sonrojada

\- Bien así mejor. A Alaude le dices por su nombre por lo que lo veía injusto – hace un puchero

\- S..si….

\- Así me gusta – te revuelve el pelo

\- *Raikou es muy bueno… algún día…* - sonríes

_Realidad_

Te despertaste al escuchar movimiento en la casa

-Mmm – te tallaste los ojos - ¿qué hora es? – te giraste a ver la hora y viste que eran las 6:02 – Que pronto…

Te levantaste y fuiste a la cocina comprobando que Alaude y Hibari se encontraban desayunando

-¿? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

\- Eso debería preguntaros yo – dices aun un poco dormida – (bostezas) por qué estáis desayunando tan temprano

\- Tenemos que ir a clases – te dijo Alaude

\- Mmm… tan temprano?

\- Tengo que asegurarme de que ningún herbívoro incumple las normas – te dijo Hibari sin verte

\- *Eso no tiene sentido…*

\- Puedes seguir durmiendo, no te preocupes – te dijo Alaude

\- ¿Cuándo empiezas tus clases? – te pregunto Hibari girándose a verte

Rápido Alaude se levantó y se puso entre tú y Hibari para que no pudiese verte solo que ambos no entendisteis

-Aún sigues en pijama, ve a cambiarte – te dijo Alaude

-S..si – dices corriendo a cambiarte

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Ya no es una niña, no puedes verla en pijama

\- … ¿eh?... No te preocupes no me interesa esas tonterías

\- *No son tonterías*

\- Yaaa – dices llegando ya cambiada

\- Ponte otra cosa – te ordeno Alaude

\- ¿Quéee? ¿Por qué?

Hibari se giró a verte y se sonrojo levemente

-No es apropiada

\- Pero si solo es para andar por casa

\- …*cómo se lo digo…* ya no eres una niña

\- ¿? – notas que Hibari te está viendo y te fijas en que parte está viendo - … - rápido te tapas el pecho – sois unos tontos – te vas a cambiar

\- …

\- ¿No tenías que ir a clases? – le preguntó Alaude para que salga de su trance

\- ¿? Ah sí… - se levanta – ya me voy

\- Hum muérete

\- Hum igualmente – se va

\- ¿Y Kyoya-nii? – preguntaste una vez ya te habías cambiado

\- Se ha ido… Bueno yo igual tengo que irme. Por cierto si quieres puedes ponerte lo de antes, total si no vas a salir…

\- ¿Y ahora lo dices? – haces un puchero

\- Me voy

\- Que te valla bien – dices sonriendo

\- … - se para y se te queda viendo

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa?

\- … - se acerca a ti y te da un beso en la mejilla – Adiós

_Con Hibari_

-…*Maldito Alaude… "no preguntaste" tsk cómo le iba a preguntar nada… de verdad… Encima se cree que es el que más sufrió… él no estaba tan apegado a (T/N) y encima sabía el porque se fue, no como yo que de la noche a la mañana desapareció y no sabía nada. ¿Qué no le tenía tanto apego a madre y padre? Tonterías. Madre siempre estaba conmigo…* … *¿Por qué enviar a (T/N)? ¿Ya sabía que pasaría algo en Japón?... Es algo misterioso…*

\- HIIII Hibari-san

\- ¿? Herbívoros…

\- ¿Eh? Te notas distraído ¿pasa algo?

-… - se le queda viendo

\- HIIII perdón no debí pregunta..

\- No lo comprendo

\- ¿Eh?

\- … no es nada… - se va

_Contigo_

Habías estado limpiando la casa ya que de momento no tenías nada que hacer. Oíste que alguien llegaba a casa y supusiste que era Alaude por lo que fuiste a recibirlo

-Alau.. – te quedas callada al verle acompañado

\- (T/N) vete a cambiar – te ordenó – Y vosotros no la miréis – les dijo

Rápido te fuiste a tu habitación a cambiarte

-(silva) ¿quién era?

\- No es de tu incumbencia además quién te ha invitado a ti

\- Nufufu buena pregunta ¿quién ha invitado a ese crío? – dice refiriéndose a Lampo

\- Tampoco recuerdo haberte invitado a ti – le dijo a Daemon

-¿oya?¿quieres pelea?

\- Por favor no peléis – dijo Giotto – me recordáis a vuestros hermanos

\- Está bien no pelearemos…

\- Oye Alaude quién era ella – pregunto G

\- …

\- ¿Era tu novia? – pregunto Asari inocentemente a lo que todos se quedaron viendo a Alaude

\- Es mi hermana

\- ¿Quéee? ¿Tu tenías una hermana?

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

\- No preguntasteis

\- ¿Por qué no la habíamos visto hasta ahora?

\- Porque no vivía aquí

\- ¿Tiene novio?

\- N.. – se queda callado un momento - ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

\- Jeje…

\- Vamos a mi habitación…

Cuando notaste que Alaude se había metido en su cuarto con los otros, saliste.

-Aahhh que vergüenza… - escuchas que alguien llega - *¿Kyoya-nii?* - vas a la entrada para comprobarlo

\- Guardar silencio

\- Kufufufu una alondra no me dice que tengo que hacer

\- Mukuro no le cabrees

\- Mukuro-sama…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay una chica ahí – te señala

Todos se giraron a verte

-¿Quién es ella al extremo?

\- …

\- Estare en mi cuarto. No molestes – te dijo Hibari

\- Si…

\- Hola – te saludo Tsuna mientras los otros seguían a Hibari – Soy Tsuna

\- A..ah encantada de conocerte Tsuna. Yo soy (T/N)

\- Sawada deja de hablar con ella – le dijo Hibari

\- S..si – va corriendo con el resto

\- … (suspiras) agradable es Kyoya-nii – sarcasmo

\- Hooola – dijo detrás de ti

-Ahhh – te giras a ver al que te asusto – Es un Tsuna rubio – pensaste en voz alta

\- ¿Tsuna rubio? Jaja ¿conoces a mi hermano?

\- S..si acaba de traerlo Kyoya-nii

\- Oh ¿los pequeños también están? Eso no le agradar Daemon

\- E..esto ¿tú no estabas en la habitación de Alaude?

\- Si pero venía a por unos zumos – sonríe

\- A..ah

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- (T/N)

\- Yo soy Giotto. Un gusto

\- Igual un gusto conocerte

\- ¿Me ayudas a llevar los vasos?

\- S..si

\- Bien vamos

Fuisteis a la habitación de Alaude

-Giotto has tard.. – se queda callado

\- Perdón perdón jaja

Notabas como todos te miraban por lo que te pusiste algo nerviosa

-Ve repartiéndoles los zumos – te dijo Giotto

\- S..si

\- Bien ¿a qué no sabéis quienes más están? Los pequeños.

\- ¿Quéee? – dijeron G y Daemon a la vez

\- Jajaja

\- Eso no es posible – se levantan y se dirigen a la habitación de Hibari para comprobarlo

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- ¿G?

\- Daemon

\- Nufufu que desgracia…

\- Kufufufu ¿lo dices por tu existencia?

\- Nufufu quieres pelea

\- Te están hablando – le dijo a Tsuna

\- HIII pero si te lo dice a ti

\- ¡Al extremo! Una pelea

\- Si vais a pelear que sea fuera de mi casa

\- ¿Quién va a pelear? – dijo llegando Alaude

\- Daemon y Mukuro

\- Mmm

\- Bien pongamos unas normas – dice entrando Giotto

\- ¡Giotto!

\- La pelea será de cartas

-… ¿lo dice enserio?

\- Kufufufu ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder?

\- Nufufufu claro que no

\- Bien pues a qué esperas

\- Muy bien tú lo has querido. Te derrotare en nada. ¿Y las cartas?

\- Aquí – dijo Asari

\- Bien empecemos este duelo, el duelo pokemon

\- Daemon cartas, son cartas

\- A verdad verdad

\- Kufufufu que patético ya ni siquiera sabe que jugara… Bien darme las cartas magi

\- Mukuro cartas normales, no Yugioh

\- Pues que aburrimiento de duelo

\- Ni que lo digas…

\- Bien jugareis a la mona

\- ¿No que eran cartas?

\- … así se llama el juego

\- Si pero no era cartas?

\- Ok dejarlo

\- A un 21?

\- Y de dónde sacamos las personas?

\- El juego de cartas

\- Las cartas no tienen vida

\- El juego se llama así

\- Ahhhh – dijeron a la vez – Bien empecemos

Se pusieron a jugar mientras todos veíais atentos

-Esto es aburrido… apostemos algo

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Una cita con Chrome

\- Nufufufu por mi bien

\- E..esto

\- Bien me planto – dijo ignorando a Chrome

\- Igual

Muestran las cartas y Mukuro tenía justo 21 mientras Daemon tenía 19

-Kufufufu gane

\- … ¡Esto es trampa! ¡Exijo la revancha!

\- Ok como quieras

\- Esta vez te mostrare mi poder. Elijo a bulbasaur

\- Bien pues yo invoco al dragón blanco de los ojos azules

Suspirasteis y les dejasteis con sus tonterías. Después de todo acabaron yéndose ya por la noche.

-…(suspiraste)

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó sentándose a tu lado

\- Tenéis unos amigos algo graciosos

\- Hum…que desgracia

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Si da risa

\- A veces son unos inmaduros pero es cierto que tienen sus cosas.

\- Ves – sonríes – bueno me voy a bañar

\- Hum…

Te fuiste a bañar pero cuando entraste viste que Hibari igual se iba a bañar y estaba sin nada

-…

-…

\- …Ahhh perdón – dices sonrojada saliendo

\- … *¿e..eh?* - se sonroja - *puede que no sea buena idea pero…* H..herbívora

\- ¿Qué?

-…s..si quieres nos bañamos juntos

\- ¿Ehhhhh?

\- …

\- … - entras sonrojada - ¿cómo cuando éramos pequeños?

\- Hum – asiente

\- B..bueno… - te fijas en una cosa – Oh Kyoya-nii te han crecido las partes

\- ¡! – rápido se tapa – No te fijes en esas cosas – dice sonrojado

\- Ok ok – cierras los ojos – metete en la bañera rápido

\- No me des ordenes – dice metiéndose

\- ¿Ya?

\- …si…

\- Bien ahora yo. No mires mientras me quito la ropa

\- … - desvía la mirada

\- Ya – dices una vez te has metido igual

\- …

\- ¿?¿Qué pasa?

\- N..nada…

\- Hum…

\- ¿Por qué no nos visitaste?

\- ¿? No me lo permitían. Según el testamento no podía volver hasta los 16

\- ¿Y por qué no volviste antes? Ya casi tienes 17

\- Necesitaba aprender japonés… tanto tiempo sin hablarlo… pues era necesario

\- …

\- Bueno y qué tal ¿los amigos esos que trajiste van a tu clase?

\- No y no son mis amigos

\- Si ya…

\- Yo ya me gradué hace 1 año y medio más o menos

\- ¿Quéee? ¿Y por qué sigues yendo entonces a la escuela? ¿Espera eres súper dotado?

\- Si y pues… porque me gusta mi escuela y tengo que asegurarme que ningún herbívoro perturbe la paz

\- … Kyoya-nii eres raro

\- Humm

Después de bañaros te fuiste a tu habitación para cambiarte al pijama

-¿Se puede?

\- Si adelante

\- ¿Ya te has bañado?

\- Si

\- ¿En qué momento si estaba Kyotan?

\- Me bañe con él – dices como si nada – como cuando éramos pequeños

\- ¡! No vuelvas a hacer eso

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya no sois unos niños. No deberíais hacer eso

\- A..ah… perdón…

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿queda claro?

\- Si…

\- … - se acerca a ti – tienes que saber que ya no eres una niña

\- Lo perdón… es que hacía tanto tiempo que…

-…(suspira) si quieres puedes dormir conmigo

\- ¿Eh?

\- Antes cuando tenías una pesadilla o algo ibas a dormir con Raikou

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque luego Kyotan siempre venía conmigo ya que tú no estabas y tenía miedo

\- *Ahh maldito Kyoya-nii cobardica*

\- …

\- E..emm bueno… si tengo alguna pesadilla o algo lo haré – sonríes – gracias Alaude

\- Hum ¿vas a dormir?

\- Mmm podemos ver algo los tres juntos? Una peli o algo. Mañana es sábado por lo que no tenéis que ir a clases… o estáis cansados?

\- No tranquila, además Kyotan siempre duerme en horario escolar

\- *Que sorpresa….* - sarcasmo

\- Avisare a Kyotan

\- Está bien

_Con Hibari_

-Voy a pasar – dice entrando

\- … ¿qué?

\- (T/N) quiere ver una peli

\- Bien por ella

\- Quiere que la veamos los tres

\- …de acuerdo

\- …

\- … ¿algo más?

\- ¿Por qué te has bañado con ella?

\- ¡!

\- ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho?

\- …

\- No te atrevas a tocarla

\- ¿? *No me digas que…* Alaude no t..

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo

\- …eres su hermano

\- Y tú también

\- No me siento atraído por ella

\- ¿Entonces por qué te has bañado con ella?

\- Así ahorrábamos tiempo

\- Si ya será eso…

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- ¿Tu que crees?

\- No soy como tu

\- Hum… eso espero. No deseo que te pase como a mi

\- …*puede ser que…* desde cuándo?

\- ¿?

\- Dijiste que tú fuiste el que más sufrió

\- ¿Dije eso?

\- ¿Lo decías por eso?

\- … no estoy seguro… solo sé que… era difícil… separarse de ella

\- …

\- Y ahora vamos. (T/N) nos espera

\- Hum

_Contigo_

Te habías quedado dormida en tu habitación

-…

-…¿no que quería ver una peli?

\- …eso es lo que dijo

-…¿no será que habla en sueños?

\- No creo… ¿de pequeña lo hacía?

\- Mmm no. Lo que hacía era patearme

\- … - sonríe

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- Por nada…

\- …Te estas burlando?

\- No…

\- …

\- … ahora me cae mejor

\- Te estabas burlando

\- Vamos

\- ¿No la despertamos?

\- Si está cansada será mejor dejarla dormir

\- Esta bien... – se van

\- Quién lo diría

\- ¿?

\- Si Raikou siguiera vivo nos tacharía de hermanos. Él era el único que la considera como una hermana y ya

\- ¿Tu no?

\- …¿qué hubieras hecho si de pequeña te decía que se quería casar contigo?

\- ¡! Pues… - se pone a pensar- Seguramente me hubiera sonrojado y asentido…

\- Yo hubiera pasado de ella, al fin y al cabo era una niña… pero Raikou no. A él se lo pregunto e hizo lo que correcto

\- ¿Cómo que se lo pregunto?

-~-Flash back-~-

Alaude estaba aburrido leyendo cuando escucho la conversación de la otra habitación.

-R..Raikou

\- Jaja ¿qué?

\- De mayor me casare contigo – dijiste nerviosa

\- …

Hubo un silencio en el que Alaude estuvo atento a lo que diría. Se creía que contestaría un "claro" o "seguro" pero lo que escucho no fue eso

-Retira lo que has dicho – dijo serio – No puedes decir esas estupideces ¿te das cuenta que somos hermanos? Eso nunca pasara. Solo te veo como una hermana y nada más. Te protejo y te quiero pero no de esa manera asique retíralo y no lo vuelvas a repetirlo. Ni a mí ni a Kyoya ni a Alaude. Esas cosas están prohibidas, eres una niña y sé que no lo entiendes pero no lo vuelvas a decir ¿queda claro?

\- S..si… bueno me voy a jugar – dices largándote

Alaude no le dio importancia y siguió a lo suyo. Después de un rato fue a su habitación para coger otro libro pero escucho que en la habitación de al lado alguien lloraba por lo que entró a ver. Como no había nadie abrió un armario y te encontró llorando

-¡! N..no le digas a nadie – dijiste llorando

-…

En ese momento Alaude sintió algo en su pecho al verte llorar pero no le dio importancia. Te cogió en brazos como pudo y te llevo a su cuarto.

-¿Qué te pasa?

\- Raikou no se quiere casar conmigo – dices sollozando

\- …No le hagas caso – no sabía como calmarte - No importa

\- …

\- mmm

\- V..vale…

\- ¿quieres algo?

\- U..un b..beso – dices aun entre sollozos

Alaude ante lo que dijiste se quedó frío. Como no se movía supusiste que te daba permiso asique le diste un beso en la boca. Para ti era algo normal ya que tu madre siempre te daba igual besos y tú le dabas besos a tus hermanos, a Alaude ya le diste uno anteriormente, a Raikou solo le dabas en la mejilla y a Kyoya le diste dos veces. Aunque no fuera la primera vez que le diste un beso a Alaude, esa vez él lo noto distinto. Para lo que para ti era algo inocente para él fue algo más

-Gracias – dices yéndote feliz

Alaude no sabía porque pero tenía más ganas de protegerte y no sabía si tragarse su orgullo y pedirte otro beso o mejor intentar que tú misma le des otro pero ese fue el último que le diste.

Cuando Raikou de entero fue a reprochar a Alaude y decirle que la próxima vez te detuviese ya que eso estaba mal y no debía hacerte creer que eso era normal.

-Somos hermano no deberías dejar que vuelva a pasar

\- Acaso estas celoso?

\- Te estas escuchando? No lo estoy, es mi hermanita. Por eso mismo es que no puedes darle besos

\- Fue ella

\- Pues intenta que no lo vuelva a hacer. No es normal

-…

-¿Me estas oyendo?

\- …lo tomare como consejo

\- Espero que hagas caso

-~-Fin flash back-~-

Alaude solo le contó a Hibari hasta la respuesta de Raikou, lo otro no lo dijo, no tenía porque contárselo

-…

\- Iré a dormir

\- … - también va a su habitación - *¿Le gustaba Raikou cuando era pequeña?...* Por qué… me siento así…

* * *

Pense hacerlo más largo pero no puedo esperar a subirlo y pues... eso jeje

No se cada cuanto lo actualizare pero bueno...

Espero os gustase

Hasta el prox cap

 _ **Ciao Ciao!**_


	2. Castigo

Bueno... al parecer la historia a gustado, me alegro...

Eh aquí el siguiente cap. Espero les guste y disfruten

* * *

Hibari se despertó debido a que Hibird no paraba de picotearle para que se despierte y le dé algo de comida.

-…(bosteza) ¿qué hora es?

Se levantó para cambiarse y luego fue al cuarto de Alaude para pedirle (exigirle) el desayuno suyo y de Hibird

-Oye Alau.. – se queda callado - … - se acerca - ¡Alaude!

\- ¡! – se despierta

\- ¿Eh qué? – te caes de la cama

\- ¿Qué hacíais durmiendo juntos?

\- Mmmm (bosteza)

\- Contesta

\- No hagas un drama de ello

\- A..ah Kyoya-nii es que tuve una pesadilla y pues eso…jeje – ríes nerviosa

\- …¿y por qué Alaude duerme sin camiseta?

\- Tenía calor…

\- … - le ve con un tic en el ojo

\- Venga (T/N) ve a cambiarte – te dijo Alaude

\- S..si – te vas a tu habitación

\- …

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

\- El desayuno

\- … ¿Me molestas solo por eso? Está bien deja que me cambie

\- Hum… - sale de la habitación y va a la tuya – Oye por qu.. –se queda callado

\- A..ah… Kyoya-nii no entres sin llamar – dijiste tapándote rápido

\- … - da media vuelta y sale en estado de sock como si no hubiera visto nada

\- ¿Qué haces aquí no que querías desayunar? – le pregunta Alaude al verle parado delante de tu habitación (que ya la había cerrado) - ¿? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- …

\- Oye Kyotan responde

-…

\- *¿Qué le pasa?* - toca a tu puerta y ve como Hibari sale corriendo -¿?

\- Y..ya – dices saliendo ya cambiada

\- … ¿Por qué estas sonrojada?

\- ¿E..eh?

\- ¿Tienes fiebre? – junta vuestras frentes y nota que te sonrojas más por lo que sonríe para sus adentros

\- E..estoy bien… solo me dio algo de vergüenza que Kyoya-nii entrara sin llamar

\- … ¿Qué? – se separa - … ¡Kyotan ven aquí un momento! – dice yendo a buscarle

\- ¿Q..qué? – dice ya sentado en la mesa

\- ¿Cómo que has entrado sin llamar a la habitación de (T/N)?

\- … Tampoco es que haya visto algo que no viese ayer…

\- Ahh Kyoya-nii asique vistes cuando me desvestí – dices entrando

\- N..no – se sonroja

\- ¿Entonces?

\- …

\- Esperamos tu respuesta – le dijo Alaude

\- … *d..demasiado*

Veis que Hibari cae al suelo desmayado

-Ahhh Kyoya-nii ¿estás bien? Alaude llama una ambulancia o algo

\- …

\- Alaude

\- Es su castigo – dice yendo a preparar el desayuno

\- ¡Pero no digas eso! ¿Y si le pasa algo?

\- Ummm creó que hare una tortitas – dijo ignorándote

\- ¡Alaude!

\- Oh tengo que dar de comer a Hibird

\- …

\- Esta bien esta bien solo le ha dado una sobrecarga, no aguantaba la presión

\- … ni que fuera un robot

\- Hum… interesante teoría – se pone a pensar

\- ¿¡Cómo, ahora te vas a poner a plantear si es humano!?

\- Mmm debe ser permeable al agua

\- ¡Alaude!

\- ¿Qué? Ah si la comida de Hibird

\- … *¿E..esto es en serio? ¿Cómo se trataban antes de que llegara?* - notas que Hibari empieza a moverse – Oh Kyoya-nii ¿ya despierta?

\- Mmmm – abre los ojos y lo primero que llega a ver es… - p..pecho

\- ¿eh? – ves como se vuelve a desmayar – Ahhh Kyoya-nii resiste

\- …*pervertido* - piensa Alaude – Oye deja a ese y ven a desayunar

\- P..pero... está bien – le dejas ahí tirado en el suelo y te vas a sentar en la mesa

\- Ten – te sirve el desayuno

\- Uooo eres rápido cocinando

\- Hum… *en realidad son las sobras…*

\- Que aproveche – dices poniéndote a comer – Está muy rico

\- ¿En serio? Entonces ya sé que hacer con las sobras – dice apuntándolo en un cuadernito

\- ¿Hacer con las qué?

Veis que Hibari se vuelve a levantar

-Mmm maldición…

\- Oh ya ha despertado de nuevo

\- … Kyotan tengo una mala noticia, has estado durmiendo 10 años

\- … no me lo creo

\- Nosotros solo somos producto de tu imaginación

\- …

\- *¿Alaude qué haces?*

\- Sabemos que aquella vez cuando te desmayaste y te despertaste viste los senos de (T/N)

\- *¿Quéeee? A..Alaude qué dices*

\- … ya veo… entonces si sois un producto de mi imaginación… - se gira a verte – quítate la camiseta

\- Ni de coña – le tiras el cuenco donde comiste a la cara

\- ...¡es imposible que seáis parte de mi imaginación!

\- Kyotan en realidad… somos robots. Tus verdaderos hermanos murieron hace 80 millones de años

\- ¡Eso ya es exagerar!

\- Alaude déjalo, ya no se lo va a creer

\- Hum… está bien… pero Kyotan esto sí que es verdad, ¿si fueras un robot y tú no lo supieras pero nosotros si… te gustaría saberlo?

\- … depende… ¿alteraría en algo el hecho de que lo supiera?

\- Kyoya-nii no eres un robot

\- Shhh espera – te dijo Alaude – No, no te afectaría

\- Entonces si

\- Bien. Eres un robot

\- No me lo creo

\- Eres resistente al agua

\- … ¿soy un robot? – te pregunta

\- No… Ya Alaude para con las bromas

\- Humm… - sigue cocinando

\- ¿Y mi desayuno?

\- Estoy en ello ¿o acaso también quieres comer las sobras?

\- No gracias, paso

\- ¿Eso significa que me distes las sobras?

\- … hoy parece que habrá buen tiempo

\- Si… - te ignoran

\- ¡No cambiéis de tema!

\- ¿(T/N) no necesitas comprar nada? Apenas viniste con dos maletas no sé si eso es suficiente

\- A..ah bueno supongo que un poco de ropa no vendría mal… aunque puedo aguantar con lo que traje… espera me estáis cambiando de tema

\- Ummm entonces después de trabajar te acompaño a comprar algo

\- *Realmente cambio de tema*

\- Si quieres la acompaño yo

\- No

\- …

\- Tú tienes que patrullar, será mejor que la acompañe yo después del trabajo

\- Oh cierto. Alaude ¿en qué trabajas?

\- Por el momento soy policía… y en la universidad me pagan si después de clases hago de host…

\- ¿Policía y host?... es … una combinación algo… emmm… Bueno Kyoya-nii entonces tu qué haces?

\- …

\- Patrullo

\- ¿Eso no debería hacerlo Alaude? Osea él es el policía…

\- Si pero son unos vagos – dice sonriendo

\- Ja ja – sarcasmo – que gracioso… nosotros nos encargamos de cosas importantes, no estamos perdiendo el tiempo como otros críos

\- ¿Te refieres a tus amigos?

\- Entre otros y a ti

\- ¿Quieres pelea?

\- Como si pudieses ganarme

\- ¿Lo comprobamos? – saca sus tonfas

\- Por mi perfecto – saca sus esposas

\- A..ah no peleéis

\- A empezado él – dijeron a la vez señalándose y luego matándose con la mirada

\- (suspiras) *son como dos críos* - te levantas y vas a dejar lo que usaste

\- Ten – le sirve el desayuno a Hibari – espero que te atragantes y mueras

\- Con lo "rica" que está seguro que muero antes de eso tranquilo

\- …

\- Kyoya-nii no seas malo… - ves que Alaude se gira a ti y extiende los brazos - ¿Q..qué?

\- Abrazo

\- … (suspiras) Está bien – le abrazas

\- … ¿beso?

\- Jaja – le das un beso en la mejilla

Hibari vio con algo de envidia a Alaude

-¿Y ahora que le vas a pedir? ¿Qué se acueste contigo? – dijo molesto

\- … - se gira a verte

\- Oye Alaude eso ya no – le dices

\- Tsk – desvía la mirada

\- *no chasquees la lengua…*

_Por la tarde_

-Veamos… ¿qué ropa sueles usar?

\- Mmmm pues normal

\- No entiendo cual es tu concepto de normal

\- Normal es normal – coges una camiseta – Ves como esto

\- … simples

\- (suspiras) si, simples…

\- Hum… entonces pruébate lo que quieras y lo que te guste lo compramos

\- Esta bien. Intentare que no sea muy caro

\- No te preocupes por eso. Gasta todo lo que quieras

\- Pero..

\- No te preocupes

\- …ok…

Apenas cogiste unas cosas y te fijaste cuando Alaude pago que no era su tarjeta

-¿Quién es Lampo? – preguntaste una vez salisteis de la tienda

\- … ¿qué?

\- En la tarjeta con la que has pagado ponía ese nombre. Supongo que es el dueño de dicha tarjeta no? ¿Es amigo tuyo?

\- …más o menos

\- Ah ya veo ¿y te ha prestado la tarjeta para que puedas comprar? Que amable – sonríes

\- …

_En otro sitio_

-Ahhh no la encuentro. No me digas que me la han vuelto a robar alguno de estos… Preguntare a Giotto, seguro él sabe quién ha sido – se pone a buscar su móvil - … también me han robado el móvil…

_Contigo_

-Oh Alaude hola

\- Hola

\- Hola – saludas igual

\- Ah tú eras la hermana de Alaude. Encantado soy Asari

\- Encantada Asari, yo soy (T/N)

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Alaude

\- Ah bueno venía a ver si podía venderle a alguien mi nuevo móvil – dice mostrando el móvil de Lampo

\- Ese móvil está infectado…

\- Por eso quiero venderlo

\- ¿? ¿Infectado? – preguntaste

\- Es de Lampo – te dijeron a la vez

\- …

\- Aunque es de última generación y parece estar en perfectas condiciones… ¿cuándo fue que se lo compro?

\- Creo que hace 2 semanas y media cuando Daemon le robo el antiguo para regalárselo a Chrome

\- Um ya veo… - se gira a verte - ¿Tú tienes móvil?

\- ¿Eh? N..no

\- … - mira el móvil - ¿te gusta el verde?

\- Emm b..bueno…

\- Podemos ir a ver si nos lo cambian de color sino – propuso Asari

\- Claro

Fuisteis a una tienda y pedisteis que lo cambiasen de color. Te asombro un poco que se supieran todos los datos necesarios como la contraseña y demás ya que no tenían la factura.

-Ten – te da el móvil

\- Gr..gracias

\- El morado si te gusta no?

\- Si

\- Perfecto

\- Bien ahora mi dinero – dijo Asari

\- Ah sí, cuánto quieres – dicen poniéndose a caminar hacia el banco para transferir el dinero de la tarjeta de Lampo

Más tarde Alaude te llevo con él a una especie de parque en el que había un montón de parejas

-… - te pones nerviosa

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hay muchas parejas…

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes envidia?

\- N..no, solo que es algo incómodo…

\- … si quieres finjo ser tu novio

\- ¿Eh? – te sonrojas – N..no hagas eso – dices nerviosa

\- ¿segura?

\- Más que segura

\- Mmm… ¿quieres un helado?

\- ¡Sí!

Alaude te compro un helado y mientras te lo tomabas decidisteis dar un paseo

-Oh un perro – vas corriendo a verlo – aaahhh kawaii ¿qué edad tiene? – preguntaste a la dueña del perro

\- Aún tiene 10meses

\- Aaahh es una cría. Que monada

\- … - se acerca

\- Alaude mira mira ¿No es una monada? ¿Podemos comprar un perro?

\- No

\- ¿Quéee? ¿Por qué? – haces un puchero

\- Con Hibird es bastante

\- Eso no es justo – haces un puchero

\- Hum…

\- Que bonita pareja – comento la dueña del perro

\- A..ah nosotros n..

\- Gracias – dice Alaude sonriendo

\- Bueno les dejo que sigan con su cita – se va

\- A..ah lo ha malinterpretado

\- … hum…

\- Y tú no ayudas dando las gracias

\- … - te pone ojos de cachorrito

\- …

\- …

\- N..no pongas esa mirada

\- …

\- Aaahhh está bien lo siento

\- Beso

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quiero un beso o no te perdono

\- … tú eres muy listo…

\- Puede… - sonríe

\- Has sonreído por lo que me perdonas – dices empezando a caminar

\- Tsk mierda…

El lunes recién empezabas las clases por lo que te despertaste a la misma hora que Alaude y Hibari

-¿Qué tal me veo? – dijiste bajando

\- …

\- …

\- ¿M..me veo rara?

\- No…

\- Da una vuelta a ver

\- Mmm ok – das un giro

\- P..perfecto. Kyotan te encargo que nadie se fije en ella

\- No te preocupes. Por cierto súbete un poco más la falda si es posible – te dice

\- … ¿cómo así?

\- S..si…

\- Kyotan he dicho que nadie se fije en ella

\- Esta bien esta bien. Pontela como antes

\- … - haces caso

\- Siéntate a desayunar – te dijo Alaude

\- Ok

Fuiste a sentarte pero Alaude te cogió y te hizo sentar en sus piernas

-E..esto… - te sonrojas

\- No te preocupes tu come tranquila

\- …E..está bien – intentas alcanzar un vaso de agua - … A..Alaude

\- ¿Qué?

\- N..noto algo raro

\- ¡!

\- ¡! – se gira a verle – V..ve a preparar tus cosas – te ordenó Hibari

\- Pero aún no he desayunado

\- Tu solo ve

\- Vaaale – te levantas y vas a preparar tus cosas

\- ¿¡Cómo coño se te ocurre tener una erección en un momento así!? – le susurra

\- N..no es mi culpa. E..esque se veía tan bien…

\- Estas enfermo

\- Y tú eres un envidioso

\- Baja eso antes de que vuelva

\- ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo?

\- ¿Nunca antes te ha pasado?

\- No te creas un experto… claro que no

\- Penoso

\- Como si a ti te hubiera pasado

\- … cállate

\- Hum lo suponía

\- ¡Alaude, Kyoya-nii, necesito vuestra ayuda! – les llamaste

\- M..mierda ¿y ahora qué?

\- Emm ¡Y..ya vamos!

\- Ve a ayudarla tu

\- Entendido

Hibari fue donde te encontrabas

-¿Y Alaude?

\- Ha tenido unos problemas técnicos

\- ¿?

\- Nada

\- Como sea. ¿Qué clases voy a tener? ¿Me toca hoy educa?

\- … ¡Alaude!

\- ¿¡Qué!? – se escuchó

\- ¿¡La herbívora tiene hoy educa!?

\- ¡Ni idea! ¡Hoy le dan su horario!

\- ¡Ok! Hoy te dan tu horario

\- … Ya le he oído

\- Humm… Bueno creo que va siendo hora de que nos vallamos ¡Alaude nos vamos, procura no ver muchas revistas porno!

\- ¿Eh? – te sonrojaste - *¿Alaude tiene esos gustos?*

\- Vamos – te dice ignorando los insultos que le estaba diciendo Alaude

Al parecer te pusieron en la clase de uno de los amigos de Hibari (la de Ryohei) por lo que no estarías sola

-Oye – le llamó Hibari a Ryohei - ¿Puedes vigilar que ningún chico la vea?

\- Claro al extremo pero no deberías de ser tan sobreprotector

\- Te lo encargo. Y también si es posible toma algunas fotos cuando esté haciendo educa – dice pasándole una cámara pequeña

\- Emm ¿para qué?

\- Tu solo hazlo

\- De acuerdo…

_Con Alaude_

-Que raro Alaude hoy a llegado tarde

\- …

\- ¿Qué te había pasado?

\- Tuve un pequeño problemilla

\- Nufufu yo sé que significa eso. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu primera experiencia?

\- … cállate

\- Vamos vamos no seas así… cuéntame todo

\- …

\- Por favor decirme que no hablan de lo que yo creo – dijo G

\- Espero que no – le contesto Giotto

\- Cuenta cuenta ¿te gustó verdad? Ya no puedes dejar de hacerlo

\- …

\- ¿Ganaste?

\- …

\- ¿Y? ¿Cuáles eran los pokemon rivales?

\- … ¿qué?

\- El pokemon rival. Estabas jugando una partida pokemon no?

Todos se quedaron viendo a Daemon con una gotita

-¿Lo dice en serio?

\- Al menos es mejor de lo que pensábamos

\- ¿? ¿Qué pensaban? – pregunto inocente Daemon

\- Nada

\- No era nada

-…um…

\- No me lo creo al extremo

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

\- Knuckles qué pasa

\- ¡Hoy emitían Digimon en la mañana!

\- Ohhh ya veo – dijo Daemon

\- … ¿en serio? – le pregunta G a Giotto

\- No lo sé, creía que daban solo los sábados…

\- … déjalo…

\- ¿? ¿El qué?

\- …hoy vais a ir al host?

\- Mmm yo quiero ver digimon – dijo Giotto

\- …Primo no seas crío

\- ¿Alguien ha puesto a grabar digimon?

\- Nufufu yo. Lo tengo automático para que cuando de se grabe

\- Oh genial entonces maratón en tu casa

\- Perfecto

\- …

\- (suspira) creo que hoy nadie podrá ir – le contesto G

\- …

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero ir

\- … eso es raro en ti

\- …

\- ¿A pasado algo?

\- Me gusta alguien…

\- ¡Ahhhh! – se giran a verle – Ayer se me olvido ver Dragon Ball Z

\- …

\- Déjales… Oye Primo no hagas el tonto

\- Hoy no es mi día – dice llorando estilo anime

\- ... e..esto ¿y Naruto? – se acoplo G

\- ¿Naruto? Puffff por Goku ¿acaso eres un crío?

\- Naruto dice…

\- G, me has decepcionado – le dice Giotto – viendo esas cosas…

\- …

\- Ahora lo que se ve es… ¡Naruto Shippuden!

\- Siiiii – le apoya Asari y Lampo

\- Vosotros… - saca su arco - ¡Dejaros de joder!

\- ¡Ahhhh! Espera G, tranquilízate – dicen saliendo corriendo

_Por la noche_

-*¿Alaude aún no ha llegado?*… - va a tu habitación – herbívora… - ve que estas durmiendo - … - se acerca - …

-~-Flash back-~-

\- Kyoya-nii ven

\- … ¿? – se acerca y le das un beso en la boca a lo que se sonroja

\- jeje – sonríes

\- ¿P..por qué has hecho eso?

\- ¿? ¿Y por qué no? Es divertido

\- …

\- Jaja te has sonrojado

\- … - desbía la mirada

-~-Fin flash back-~-

\- … - se queda viéndote - *dudo que se entere* - se acerca y te besa

\- hum… - te empiezas a despertar - ¡!

\- ¿? – rápido se aparta

\- ¿Q..qué haces? – te incorporas

\- …

\- …

\- … solo quería probar a hacerlo…

\- N..no te entiendo… no puedes hacer eso…

-… ¿Alaude aún no ha llegado?

\- N..no que yo sepa

\- … no se lo cuentes

\- ¿Contarme qué? – dijo entrando

\- ¡!

\- A..Alaude ¿cuándo has llegado?

\- Ahora. Cuando has dicho que no podía hacer eso y luego te ha dicho que no me lo cuentes

\- …

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- … nada…

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar pero algo más fuerte

\- …la he despertado mientras dormía

\- … Kyotan vete a tu cuarto. Necesito hablar a solas con (T/N)

\- … - se va echándote una última mirada

\- …

\- ¿Es cierto?

\- Si

\- …¿Cómo te ha despertado?

\- No..normal

\- (suspira) la verdad

\- E..esa es la verdad

\- … - se te queda viendo – tú lo has querido – cierra la puerta y se acerca a ti - ¿Me vas a decir la verdad o te lo tengo que sacar?

\- Pe..pero esa es la verdad

\- Mentirosa – te besa

\- ¡!

\- … - se separa – Ahora dime la verdad

\- … - desvías la mirada con unas pequeñas lágrimas

\- Si no me lo dices te vuelvo a besar

\- … esa es la verdad…

\- … - te vuelve a besar – di la verdad

\- No te estoy mintiendo

\- … - se cabrea un poco y te vuelve a besar pero intentando profundizar más el beso

\- … - lo apartas – Alaude para – dices con pequeñas lágrimas

\- … No hasta que contestes ¿Qué te ha hecho Kyotan?

\- No me ha hecho nada

\- Tsk ¿hasta dónde vas a llegar para protegerle? – te tumba en la cama sujetándote de las muñeca

\- P..para

\- Si no me dices lo que ha pasado seguire

\- Por favor Alaude – dices llorando – para

\- ¡!

-~-Flash back-~-

\- ¡! N..no se lo digas a nadie – dijiste llorando

-~-Fin flash back-~-

-…*me prometí no hacerla llorar…* - se aparta – Lo siento – se va

Hibari al ver a Alaude salir de tu habitación iba a ir a verte pero Alaude se lo impido

-No entres – le dijo – no te preocupes, no te a delatado y no lo hará

\- … ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Um – sonríe - ¿Pretendes que te diga lo que ha pasado cuando tú no me lo dices a mí?

Alaude se metió en su cuarto y Hibari se fue de nuevo a su habitación

_Sueño_

Miraste que todo a tu alrededor estaba manchado de sangre

-*¿Q..qué…?* - ves a alguien - *E..ese es…* ¿R..Raikou?

\- … - se gira a verte

\- Raikou – vas hacia él

\- No te acerques

\- ¡! – te detienes en tu sitio - *¿P..por qué?* - ves que ahora esta ensangrentado - ¡!

\- Tu ya no eres mi hermana

\- ¿Q..qué?

\- Dejarte besar por tus propios hermanos… Deberías morir – extiende la mano y en ese momento te quedaste paralizada y notabas como el aire te faltaba – Muere – dice sonriendo

_Realidad_

-¡! – te levantaste de golpe y con la respiración agitada - *R..Raikou…* - te recorrió un escalofrío

Te levantaste de tu cama y fuiste al cuarto de Hibari. Cuando estuviste justo al lado de su cama, rápido se levantó, te tiro a la cama y te apunto con unas tonfas que no sabes de donde saco

-¿Herbívora? – se quita de encima de ti - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Joe a ver si va a ser verdad que eres un robot… - dices incorporándote

\- Responde

\- H..he tenido una pesadilla…

\- ¿Qué clase de pesadilla?

\- ¡! – bajas la mirada – Rai..

\- No hace falta que lo digas si no quieres

\- …

\- ¿Y por qué has venido a mi cuarto?

\- I..iba a ir al de Alaude pero… después de lo de hace un rato… creo que me echaría a patadas de su cuarto, esta enfadado conmigo…

\- *¿Alaude es idiota o qué?* (suspira) Está bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

\- ¿? ¿hablar?

\- Sí. No pensabas que ibas a dormir conmigo ¿no?

\- E..emm… n..no… - desvías la mirada

\- … - sonríe - ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clase?

\- Oh es cierto. Pues mira ha sido bastante divertido aunque no entendía casi nada de lo que me decían mis compañeros. Se pusieron a hablarme muy rápido y todos a la vez. Era de locos – te empiezas a reír

Hibari escuchaba atento todo lo que le quisieses contar. Lo que no sabíais era que Alaude estaba apoyado en la pared fuera de la habitación de Hibari escuchando vuestra conversación y cuando dijiste que seguro que él estaba enfadado contigo se sintió bastante mal.

_A la mañana siguiente_

-Mmm – te empezaste a despertar – (bostezas) ¿qué hora será?... – ves la hora - ¿¡Me he quedado dormida!? Mierda voy a llegar tarde a clases – rápido te levantas y te alistas – Mierda mierda mierda… ¿por qué no me han despertado?

Cuando bajaste comprobaste que ya tanto como Hibari como Alaude se habían ido. Cogiste una tostada, tus cosas y saliste corriendo. Ibas con tantas prisas que chocaste con alguien haciendo que la otra persona cayese al suelo

-¡Aahhh perdón! ¿Estás bien? – le extiendes la mano para ayudarle a levantar

\- De algún modo…

\- ¡! Tú eres..

\- Oh (T/N) – te dice alegre

\- Tsuna – sonríes y le ayudas a levantarse - ¿Tú también vas tarde?...Tarde… ¡Mierda que vamos tarde, corre! – le coges de la mano y empiezas a tirar de él

Llegasteis justo cuando estaban a punto de cerrar las puertas

-Ll..llegamos… - dices exhausta

\- S..si… - dice igual

\- Herbívoro qué haces con ella

\- HIIII Hibari-san

\- Hola Kyoya-nii

\- De "hola" nada, llegáis tarde

\- Si lo siento, si me hubieses despertado...

\- No es mi obligación despertarte… Pero si castigarte – sonríe

\- ¿Quéee? Solo paro lo que te conviene

\- Tú – le dice a Tsuna – Vete a clase, por esta vez te lo pasare pero como vuelvas a llegar tarde y cogido de la mano de mi hermana te morderé hasta la muerte

En ese momento os disteis cuenta que aun seguíais cogidos de la mano a lo que rápido le soltaste sonrojada. Tsuna rápido se fue a clases antes de que no le permitiesen entrar

-Y tu estas castigada – te dijo Hibari

\- Eso no es justo Kyoya-nii – haces un puchero

\- Ven conmigo

Hibari te llevo con él al comité de disciplina y les dijo a todos los que habían que se fueran

-Y…¿cuál es mi castigo? – dijiste divertida

\- Borra esa sonrisa de la cara ¿Te crees que no soy capaz de castigarte?

\- Pues no se… eso espero…

\- … - se te queda viendo – Ten – te muestra una llaves

\- ¿? ¿Para qué son? – las coges

\- Vas a tener que limpiar los vestuarios

\- ¿Quéeeee? ¿Realmente me vas a castigar?

\- …

\- ¿Qué es más importante para ti, tu escuela o yo?

\- La escuela – dijo al instante

\- Eso ha sido rápido

\- Hum

\- Ni siquiera te lo has pensado – haces un puchero

\- … (suspira) ok… mmm el cole

\- … eres malo

\- … ve a limpiar

\- ¿Y no puedo tener otro castigo?

\- … te daré tres opciones y eso ya es bastante

\- Ok di – dijiste alegre

\- …primera, limpiar los vestuarios. Segunda, ser mordida hasta la muerte

\- Paaaso de ambas

\- … tercera… - se te queda viendo

\- ¿Cu..cuál es la tercera?

\- …quítate la ropa

\- ¿Q..qué? – te sonrojas - ¿Y tú para que quieres eso? – dices avergonzada

\- Para que pases vergüenza – sonríe – Así no volverás a llegar tarde

\- Muérete – susurraste

\- Te he oído

\- ¡! A..ah em… ja ja – ríes nerviosa

\- Elige

\- ¿No hay una cuarta opción?

\- Mmm ser violada – ve como le vas a gritar – Es broma

\- …p..pues elijo… em… la tercera ni de coña asiqu..

\- Ok la tercera

\- ¡Pero si he dicho que esa no!

\- Dijeras lo que dijeras iba a escoger la que menos te agradase. Por algo es un castigo

\- ¡Eres un idita!

\- ¿Me insultas? Doble castigo

\- ¿Q..qué? Eso no vale

\- Aquí digo yo lo que vale y lo que no. Desvístete

\- Se lo pienso contar a Alaude – te quejaste

\- Muy bien ¿Quieres un pin o dos?

\- Dos – le vacilaste

\- Ok uno por tonta y otro por si lo pierdes por tonta

\- … ¡Kyoya-nii baka!

\- ¿Otra vez insultando? Tr..

\- No no no, lo siento, era broma – te apresuraste a decir

\- hum…

\- …

\- Venga quítate la ropa que no tengo todo el día

\- C..cállate…

Te quitaste la falda avergonzada y luego cuando te estabas quitando la camiseta alguien entro

-Oye Kyo-san..

\- …

\- …

\- … - da media vuelta y sale

\- Aahh que vergüenza – dices

\- …espera aquí – sale

-…

_A fuera_

-Kusakabe

\- A..ah Kyo-san perdone por lo de antes, no sabía que estaba con su novia

\- No es mi novia

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Eso no importa – saca sus tonfas

\- ¿Kyo-san?

\- Por ver a la herbívora te morderé hasta la muerte

\- A..ah espere yo no he visto nada ¡Se lo juro!

\- … - se queda pensando – esta vez te libras – vuelve rápido dentro

\- ¿?

_Contigo_

-¿Qué haces? sigue desvistiéndote – te dijo al entrar

\- P..pero

\- Nada de peros

\- …

Te quitaste la camiseta quedando en ropa interior. Cuando estabas a punto de quitarte el sujetador Hibari te detuvo

-¿Pero qué haces loca?

\- Desvestirme

\- … - te mira con un tic en el ojo – Tu eres retrasada

\- ¿Y ahora por qué me insultas? – te quejaste

\- No te estoy pidiendo que te desnudes imbécil

\- … - te sonrojas – ahhhh lo siento – dices avergonzada

\- (suspira) eres de lo que no hay…

\- Mira quien fue a hablar

\- Bien – te toma una foto

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? – dices avergonzada

\- Disminuir mi castigo

\- ¿Qué castigo?

\- Nada déjalo… - se va a sentar – Ven

\- … para qué

\- Es doble castigo. Siéntate en mis piernas

\- Eres un pervertido Kyoya-nii

\- Agradece que no serás mordida hasta la muerte y ven

Fuiste donde Hibari y te sentaste en sus piernas como te había dicho. Tuviste que estar de esa manera hasta que llego el receso en el que te dijo que te podías vestir y te fueras.

Ya por la tarde una vez que Alaude había llegado te fuiste a quejar

-Alaude, Kyoya-nii me ha castigado

\- … *ya vuelve a hablarme*

\- Alaude

\- ¿? ¿qué?

\- … no me estabas escuchando

\- …hum… Kyotan puede castigarte si quiere en el colegio, al fin y al cabo él se encarga de eso

\- P..pero..

\- Ya has oído – dijo Hibari detrás vuestra

\- A..¡Ahhhh! eso no vale – te quejaste - ¿Acaso no sabes cuál ha sido mi supuesto castigo?

\- (suspira) que pesada estas… haber cuenta

\- Ha hecho que me quite la ropa – te quejaste

\- … - se gira a ver a Hibari – Estas castigado

\- Toma – le pasa la foto que te hizo

\- Te levanto el castigo

\- Hum. Me voy a leer

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido le perdonas?

\- … - desvía la mirada

\- ¡Alaude! – le reprochaste

\- Si si, solo procura no volver a llegar tarde y así no te castigara de nuevo… Ahora déjame un rato - se va corriendo a su habitación

\- …p..pero… (suspiras) tener hermanos para eso…. Debería haberme quedado en España…

* * *

Ese es el cap,espero les gustase.

Bueno pues nada hasta el prox cap

 ** _CIAO CIAO!_**


	3. Consejos

Bueno les dejo el siguiente cap. Espero que les guste

Disfruten

* * *

\- ¡Alaude! ¡Kyoya-nii! ¡La cena esta lista! – les avisaste

\- ¿Has hecho la cena? – dice bajando

\- Si

\- Puedo preguntar por qué – dice igual bajando

\- Porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tú no preparabas nada

\- Hm… ¿sabes cocinar?

\- Claro que si

\- Oye sirve de una vez la cena – te dijo ya sentado Hibari

\- Si si

\- … - igual se sienta

\- Como es muy tarde y eso he hecho algo ligero, espero no os importe

\- Mientras sepa bien

\- *Dudo que esto nos llene mucho pero ya que más da*

Ya después de cenar te fuiste a dormir, mientras Hibari seguiría en su habitación leyendo un rato y Alaude no quiso decir que hacía en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente te despertaste a la par de Hibari y Alaude

-Buenos días – les saludas

\- Hm – te responden

\- Oh Alaude ¿qué te ha pasado? Tienes ojeras ¿acaso no has dormido bien?

\- Seguro que ha dormido muy bien pensando en cierta persona – comenta Hibari recibiendo una patada de Alaude

\- No es eso, simplemente me quede hasta tarde

\- ¿Haciendo qué? – le insinuó Hibari

\- Unos trabajos

\- ¿Qué clase de trabajos?

\- De la universidad – dice empezando a cabrearse

\- ¿Y por qué te alteras? ¿Acaso estas mintiendo? – dice divertido

\- … - le fulmina con la mirada

\- Ya Kyoya-nii déjale en paz. Alaude ¿hoy después de la universidad tienes que hacer algo?

\- Sí. Tengo que ir al host y luego a trabajar ¿Por qué?

\- Mmm por nada… era para saber si llegarías pronto para proponerte que te eches una siesta o algo

\- Ya me hecho yo la siesta por él – dice Hibari

\- Eso no funciona así, ni que estuvierais conectados

\- Hmm comprobémoslo – le da una patada a Alaude

\- ¿Qué haces? – le dice molesto

\- Devolver el golpe – dice sonriendo

\- (suspiras) Dejar de pelear y desayunemos que si no se os hace tarde

\- Yo con esto ya estoy – dice levantándose Alaude – Me voy. Nos vemos – se va

\- … ¿tu desayunas conmigo? – le preguntas a Hibari

\- Hm por qué no…

_Con Alaude_

-Hey Alaude que coincidencia

\- …

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a clases? Venga sube

\- Prefiero morir – dice pasando de él

\- Aahh no seas así – se baja de la limusina y va tras Alaude – Venga vamos es más rápido en coche

\- … - se le queda mirando – (suspira) Me dejas a una calle antes de llegar. No quiero que me vean llegar contigo

\- Siempre igual… Por cierto ¿sabes quién me robo el móvil y la tarjeta? – dice entrando

\- … - pasa de él

\- …bueno le preguntaré a Giotto, seguro él sabe

\- Hm…

\- Ahh que cansancio… Ayer casi se me olvida hacer mi tarea

\- …

\- Pero al final la acabe y.. ¡Mierda el trabajo! A..Alaude dime por favor que has hecho otro trabajo de más

\- … - saca un trabajo – 10000yenes

\- Ten – le da el dinero

\- Hm… Yo tengo que bajar aquí, necesito comprar algo

\- ¿Eh? Ah vale

Lampo pidió al chofer que parase para que Alaude bajase y se pudiera ir

_Más tarde_

-Ten

\- ¿? ¿Un pastel?

\- …

\- Oye Giotto ¿sabes quién me robó la tarjeta y el móvil?

\- …*Ah ya veo la tarta era para que no dijera nada* mmm es posible que el móvil si..

\- Toma – le da unos dulces

\- Digo, no. No se quienes fueron

\- Mmm que raro…

\- *Primo que fácil eres de sobornar. Supongo que han sido esta vez Alaude y Asari… Y mira que no darse cuenta Lampo…*

\- G ¿tú no sabes quien ha podido ser?

\- Me hago una ligera idea.. – nota que Alaude y Asari se le quedan viendo – Pero aunque lo supiera no lo diría… de momento… Los aludidos ya saben que ahora me deben un favor

\- De pronto se te ha caído en algún sitio – le dice Daemon – Nufufufu ¿verdad ave-kun? – le dice a Alaude

\- …

\- Mmm me pregunto entonces donde lo habré perdido…

\- *Es increíble como sigue sin darse cuenta*

\- …¡Ya se!

\- ¿Qué pasa Knuckle?

\- Dijeron que para un trabajo se necesitaba una canción no? ¿y si elegimos el opening de snk?

\- … - se le quedan viendo

\- Nufufufu eso es muy infantil

\- Entonces propón tú algo

\- Esta bien… ¡Pokemon! – dice mientras le brillan los ojos

\- Ok vosotros ya no pensáis

\- ¿Eh?

\- Espera G es una buena idea. Nadie conoce esos openings

\- Primo aunque nos valiesen… ¡no estamos en la misma clase que ellos!

\- Ah es verdad…

\- (suspira) de verdad…

\- …¿y tú y yo vamos a la misma clase?

\- …si…

\- Oh… Por cierto Alaude el otro día dijiste que te gustaba alguien no?

\- ¡! ¿Estabais escuchando?

\- Claro ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?

\- …

\- ¿Es Daemon? ¿G? ¿Yo?

\- No soy gay…

\- Ja ahora sabemos que te gusta una chica. Bien pensemos ¿Es Lampo?

\- ¡No soy chica!

\- No

\- Bien bien entonces es posible que sea alguien del host? ¿alguna clienta? ¿Alguien a quien hayas visto últimamente? ¿Una chica? ¿Una persona? ¿¡Un alien!?..

En lo último ya G le dio un golpe

-(suspira) No sé ni porque dije nada… Es…alguien a la que he visto muy seguido últimamente..

\- ¿Es linda? – interrumpió Lampo

\- …

\- … - esperan la respuesta

\- …si

\- ¡Ah dicho que es linda! – dicen sin creérselo – Debe ser una preciosidad si a Alaude le gusta

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

\- … - se pone a pensar – Es probable que… empezara a gustarme inconscientemente desde pequeño… poco antes de que nos quedáramos solos Kyotan y yo

\- ¿¡Desde pequeño!?

\- ¿Y por qué no te declaras?

\- No puedo

\- Nuestro Alaude ha madurado…

\- *Pero si es más maduro que tu*

\- Tenemos que apoyarle ¡Ayudémosle!

\- Siii – dijeron el resto al unísono mientras G y Alaude les veían con una gotita

_Contigo_

Ya habías acabado las clases y decidiste ir a darte una ducha

-Hey herbívora

\- ¡! Kyoya-nii ¿ya estabas en casa?

\- Hm. Alaude no viene hasta la noche ¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos juntos de nuevo? No se enterará

\- Em… l..lo siento Kyoya-nii pero Alaude me dijo que eso no se puede hacer

\- Y tampoco deberías dormir con él pero lo haces

\- P..pero eso es distinto, eso sí se puede

\- … - desvía la mirada – No se puede

\- Si se puede

\- Entonces duerme conmigo

\- ¿E..eh? P..pero…e..em…

\- No tengo todo el día ¿Te duchas conmigo si o no?

\- No

\- Tsk – se va a su habitación

\- A..ah Kyoya-nii ¿no vas a comer?

\- No tengo hambre – dice cerrando la puerta de golpe

Decidiste pasar de Hibari y seguir a lo tuyo. Ya por la noche Alaude llego a casa encontrándose con que estabas en su habitación dormida

-… - se acerca - …(T/N) despierta

\- Mmmm ¿Alaude? Joder si que llegas tarde

\- …

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa?

\- …

\- Alaude

\- ¿? – reacciona – Perdón…

\- ¿En que estabas pensando?

\- E..en nada… ¿Vas a dormir aquí o te vas a tu habitación?

\- Ah ya me voy – dices levantándote – Buenas noches

\- …¿No me das un beso?

Suspiraste y le diste un beso en la mejilla para luego irte a tu cuarto a dormir.

El jueves al parecer Hibari fue el que no llego hasta tarde a casa, y Alaude era el que llego pronto y pudo descansar un rato aunque en un principio no quería ir a descansar ya que decía que tenía que limpiar la casa e ir a comprar algunas cosas además de ver si la tarjeta de Lampo aún funcionaba o ya la habían anulado.

El esperado viernes te despertaste algo tarde pero tampoco tanto, te daba tiempo a desayunar

_Con Alaude_

-Escucha Alaude lo primero que debes hacer es… ¡ponerla celosa!

\- …

\- Estamos a viernes ¿por qué no la invitas a que venga al host y que te vea trabajar? Seguro se pone tipo "No toquéis a mi Alaude malditas zorras" – lo último lo dice poniendo voz femenina

\- … - se le queda mirando

\- Primo, si algo he aprendido de las películas es que eso de los celos nunca funciona

\- Pero esto no es una película

\- ¡Y tampoco un anime!

\- ¡! – sé queda petrificado – Re..¡Retira eso!

\- Vamos vamos calmaros – les dijo Asari

\- Nufufufu ¿y si vamos a beber?

\- … - se giran a verlo

\- En caso de que no funcione lo de los celos nos lo habremos pasado bien

\- …¿Y por qué íbamos a divertirnos bebiendo té?

\- Se refiere a alcohol – le aclara

\- ¡! A..ah eso. Y..ya lo sabía jaja – ríe nervioso

\- Es una opción

\- ¿Entonces hoy no vamos a mi casa?

\- La semana que viene supongo que iremos a tu casa

\- La semana que viene íbamos a la de Asari

\- Pues se aplazan todas una

\- Mmm pero eso no me agrada… ¿y si saltamos esta vez mi turno?

\- … Tu lo que quieres es librarte… Todas se aplazan una semana y no se diga más

\- G a veces pareces tú el líder…

\- Eso es porque Primo es demasiado infantil

\- … - pone ojos de cachorrito

\- Primo eso no funciona

\- … - se va a un rinconcito y luego se gira a verles de nuevo poniendo ojos de cachorrito

\- …

\- Nufufufu pobre. Ven mira – le da un dulce

\- ¡Daemon no le malcríes!

\- Ten Giotto – dicen los demás igual acercándose

\- … - se le queda mirando

\- … - se gira a ver a G aun poniendo ojitos de cachorrito

\- (suspira) Está bien lo siento

\- Bien – se pone normal de nuevo – Tampoco es como si necesitara que me perdonaras ni nada pero debes aprender a admitir tus errores

\- *¿Estaba fingiendo?… yo le mato*

\- Que haga el idiota no significa que no sea maduro ni consciente. Eso ya lo deberías saber G. Por eso soy el líder

\- …

\- Pero no te preocupes. Te perdono. Entonces bromas aparte hoy vamos a beber…pero no té – susurra lo último

_Contigo_

-Oye herbívora

\- ¿? Ah Kyoya-nii

\- Hoy no llegare hasta tarde… y lo más seguro es que Alaude tampoco

\- ¿? ¿Por qué?

\- Los viernes quedo con los herbívoros y Alaude con sus amigos

\- Ah ¿cómo la semana pasada que vinieron a casa?

\- hm – asiente – Bueno pues era eso. Si necesitas algo no me llames

\- *No pensaba hacerlo…* Esta bien

Toda la tarde estuviste haciendo la tarea, estudiando y durmiendo ya que no sabías que hacer. Por la noche te despertaste ya que te pareció escuchar a alguien

-*¿Ya habrán vuelto?*

Te levantaste y fuiste a ver en la habitación de Alaude

-Alau.. – te quedaste callada

\- ¿? – se gira a verte - *¿(T/N)?...*

\- …A..ah perdón por interrumpir – dijiste saliendo rápido y cerrando la puerta

Alaude había estado con una chica en su cama con la que parecía que se iba a acostar por eso te largaste a tu habitación, para no molestar

-*Dios que vergüenza les he interrumpido*

Al poco rato escuchaste como parecía que alguien se largaba y luego Alaude entro en tu habitación

-A..Alaude siento haberos interrumpido y..

\- Gracias

\- ¿Eh?

\- …No sabía lo que hacía, había bebido de más…

\- A..ah ¿entonces esa no era tu novia?

\- No. Y tampoco es que tenga novia

\- Mmm ok

\- …por eso gracias… casi cometo una estupidez…

_A la mañana siguiente_

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? – se burló Hibari - ¿Qué acaso bebiste de más con tus amiguitos?

\- Cállate… me duele la cabeza

\- Hm… ¿y bien? ¿qué ha pasado?

\- No tengo ni idea. Solo recuerdo despertarme desnudo y con ese sujetador en la mano

\- … - sonríe – Quien lo diría, ya has madurado… bueno por lo menos así te olvidas de la herbívora

\- Hola – dices bajando

\- Hm

\- (T/N)… ¿por qué sigues en pijama?

\- ¿? A pues me daba vagancia cambiarme pero si quieres me voy a cambiar… Si ya no necesitas esto me lo llevo – dices cogiendo el sujetador para largarte

Hibari y Alaude se miraron asombrados

-E..espera un momento – te detuvieron

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿E..era tuyo?

\- Si

\- … - palidece

\- Herbívora puedes explicar que paso ayer?

\- Ah claro. Alaude vino con una chica con la que estuvo a punto de acostarse pero por error les interrumpí y luego creo que fue que Alaude la hecho y me dio las gracias por haber interrumpido ya que decía que había bebido de más y no sabía lo que hacía. Luego no sé se puso a hacerme unas preguntas un tanto raras y luego cogió de mi armario un sujetador y se lo llevo. No sé más

\- …

\- Ok puedes irte

\- *Que raro…* - te vas

\- ...(suspira) solo era eso…

\- Hm… ya me acuerdo…

\- Por un momento me temí lo peor… Me puedo hacer una idea de lo que hiciste después. No hace falta que pregunte

\- …¿Qué mierda he hecho? – se pregunta – Bueno… supongo que es mejor que lo que creíamos…

\- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

\- No lo sé… fue porque me empecé a cabrear y no sabía como desahogarme

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No parecía que le importase. No tenía celos…

\- …estas enfermo…

\- Esto es culpa de Daemon, por proponer ir a beber

\- ¿La culpa no es tuya por beber de más?

\- Ahora no sé que voy a hacer – dice pasando de él - …creo que iré a ver a Giotto – se levanta

\- Oh Alaude ¿te vas? – dices bajando

\- Si…

\- Esta bien, ten cuidado – le sonríes

\- … - se va

\- Oye herbívora

\- ¿Qué?

\- El desayuno – te exigió

\- …¿No habéis desayunado ya?

\- No. A Alaude le dolía la cabeza y por eso no lo ha preparado. Y ahora déjate de preguntas y ponte a hacerlo que tengo hambre

\- …(suspiras) Si si

\- Ah por cierto las sobras son para ti

\- …

_Con Alaude_

Después de un rato llegó a la casa de Giotto que llamó al resto para que fuesen también

-Oye Alaude ¿ayer te fuiste con alguien no?

\- …no me lo recuerdes…todo fue por vuestra culpa

\- Venga no seas así

\- Oye, Alaude no se fue con la otra?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La otra ya sabes

\- …¡! No me digas que se fue con esa

\- …

\- Si si se fue con esa

\- No jodas. Oye Alaude ¿Cómo es que te fuiste con esa? Daba miedo, parecía una versión femenina de Tsuna

\- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Estaba borracho, la confundí con la persona que me gusta

\- Pues sí que hay que estar borracho para confundir…

\- Cállate

\- ¿Y lo hiciste con ella?

\- No. Por suerte (T/N) entró y nos interrumpió antes de que cometa ninguna estupidez

\- Hay que hacer un altar a (T/N) por ello. Menos mal

\- …

\- Ah entonces la chica que te gusta no te vio con la otra?

\- Si

\- ¿Y? Cuenta cuenta

\- …

\- ¿Le dieron celos? ¿Hizo algo?

\- No…

\- Te lo dije Primo. Eso nunca funciona

\- Tsk calla solo ha pasado un día, seguro ahora estará en su casa súper celosa en plan "¿Qué hacia Alaude con esa? ¿Por qué me siento así?"

\- …

\- Primo por última vez esto no es como los animes

\- Bueno… eso ya lo veremos… Ahora hay que pensar otro plan

\- Déjalo Primo tus planes no resultan buenos

\- Claro que si… ¡ya se! Plan T

\- ¿T?

\- T de Tsuna – sonríe – Vamos a preguntarle a él

\- (suspira) Lo suponía…

\- ¡Oye Tsuna ven aquí un momento!

\- ¿De verdad vamos a pedir ayuda a Tsuna?

\- ¿El que pasa? – dice entrando

\- Si tuvieras que enamorar a alguien ¿qué harías?

\- ¿Eh? – se sonroja – P..pues… em… a..am…

\- Le estáis pidiendo consejo a un perdedor

\- ¡Reborn!

\- Chaos

\- …me voy

\- A..ah espera Alaude

_Contigo_

-…

\- Me voy a mi cuarto – avisaste

\- … - mira por donde te vas - *¿Por qué a Alaude le gusta?...Somos hermanos… No lo entiendo…* - se queda pensando - *…bueno es evidente que se ha desarrollado y eso pero… tampoco es como para sentirse atraído de esa manera… Supongo que es porque ya de antes le gustaba pero… Ahgg no sé ¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en esto?*…me iré a patrullar

Por la tarde ya Alaude llego a casa por haber estado trabajando y decidió ir a darse una ducha

-…

\- …

\- …*mierda cerré mal la puerta* - pensaste – A..ah… esto ¿puedes cerrar la puerta?

\- … - entra y cierra la puerta

\- ¿Pero por qué entras? Aun me tengo que cambiar

\- *Solo tiene una toalla…t..tengo que intentar tranquilizarme…t..tampoco es como s..si..*… Pues cámbiate

\- … ¿te vas a duchar?

\- Hm – se empieza a desvestir

\- A..ah yo me voy – dices rápido cogiendo tus cosas y largándote para ir a cambiarte a tu cuarto

\- …*¿eh? ¿casi cometo una estupidez…?... Menos mal que se ha ido por poco..* (suspira)…supongo que tendré que tomar una ducha fría

Mientras tú te acabaste de cambiar en tu habitación y te echaste un rato en la cama a pensar. Al rato Hibari llegó a casa

-Oye herbívora

\- Ah hola Kyoya-nii – dices incorporándote - ¿Dónde habías ido?

\- Estaba patrullando

\- Ah es cierto siempre sueles hacer eso… bueno – te vuelves a tumbar

\- …esto…

\- ¿? – te incorporas - ¿Pasa algo?

\- …*la única manera de..* ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

\- … - sonríes – claro

\- …emm ¿p..puedo besarte?

\- ¡¿?!

\- Es que es posible que me guste alguien y pues… - se apresura a decir

\- A..ah… ya veo…

\- E..es para practicar – dice avergonzado

\- Jaja Kyoya-nii que mono te ves. No creía que me pedirías eso. No es como si necesitases practicar pero bueno

\- …¿entonces?

\- Esta bien te ayudo. Ven aquí

\- *Bien*

Hibari fue donde estabas y se sentó igual en tu cama

-…b..bueno v..voy a hacerlo

\- hm – asientes

Hibari se acercó de a poco a ti y te beso pero luego siguió y te recostó en la cama, poniéndose el encima de ti

-K..Kyoya-nii..

\- … - pasa de ti y te vuelve a besar

Tú estabas un poco confundida pero aun así intentaste seguir el beso. Hibari intento profundizar un poco más el beso pero alguien le aparto y le tiró al suelo

-¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? – le gritó Alaude

\- ¡!

\- A..Alaude

\- ¡(T/N) ¿se puede saber que estabais haciendo?!

\- A..Alaude tranquilízate no era lo que parecía. A Kyoya-nii le gusta alguien y solo le estaba ayudando a practicar besar

\- *Como si me fuera a tragar eso* - se gira a ver a Hibari - ¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir?

\- …no

\- Tsk. Vas a hablar conmigo luego sobre esto – le dice – (T/N) tu vete a dormir ya

\- S..si…

\- Buenas noches – te da un beso en la frente

\- Igual Alaude – le das un beso en la mejilla

\- Hm – va a salir – Kyotan date prisa no te quedes ahí parado

\- …ahora voy. Ve yendo

\- … - sale

\- … - se acerca a ti – em… buenas noches

\- Buenas noches Kyoya-nii – le sonríes

\- …no me digas así

\- ¿?

\- A Alaude no le añades el "nii"

\- A..ah… bueno…

\- … - te da un beso en la mejilla – adiós – se va

\- …¿? *¿A que ha venido eso?*

Mientras Alaude esperaba afuera a Hibari

-¿A que ha venido ese último beso?

\- ¿Celoso?

\- El celoso lo eres tú por imitarme

\- Tsk. Cállate

\- Vamos – entra en su habitación

\- … - igual entra y cierra la puerta tras de si

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- …Nada

\- …¿Por qué la has besado? – dice cabreado

\- …hm… Es posible que se me esté pegando tu enfermedad. Me está empezando a gustar

\- ¡!

\- …si no fuese nuestra hermana te diría algo como "que gane el mejor, osea yo" pero como no es así no podemos hacer nada

\- Soy consciente de eso…

\- …(suspira)¿qué haremos?

\- …supongo que aguantarnos… Sera mejor si conseguimos que ella tenga novio

\- ¡! Pero..

\- Es lo mejor… y la única manera de controlarnos supongo… sino no nos volverá a ver igual… no se tu pero no quiero que me acabe odiando

\- …haz lo que quiera

\- ¿?

\- Sé que es una estupidez pero yo voy a intentarlo

\- …

\- Ya pensaré algo… Si me acaba rechazando no importa, por lo menos lo habré intentado

\- …¿te estas escuchando?

\- Si ¿Y tu?

\- …

\- Supongo que estoy más enfermo que tu… - sonríe – En fin, suerte – se va

\- … *¿Suerte?...* - sonríe - *Ya veo…*

_A la mañana siguiente_

Te despertaste algo pronto y fuiste a bajar para ir a desayunar pero en las escaleras te encontraste a Alaude

-Oh Ala.. – no pudiste acabar ya que Alaude te beso y te aprisiono entre él y la pared

Mientras Hibari que también estaba saliendo de su habitación e iba a ir a desayunar se quedó parado al ver que Alaude te estaba besando en las escaleras

-Buenos días – dice separándose de besarte

\- … - te sonrojas - ¿eh?...

Saliste corriendo de vuelta a tu habitación

-…hm…

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunta serio

\- Igualar el marcador

\- …¿no que no harías nada?

\- Si ya lo vas a intentar tú, yo también. A ambos nos gusta asique la posibilidad que le gustemos no es 0…

\- …hm… dirás la posibilidad que yo le guste no es 0

\- … - sonríe – no te creas tanto

\- Dices que a ella le gustaba Raikou. Yo soy el que más me parezco a él

\- …¿Y?

Ambos bajaron para desayunar. Mientras Alaude le preparaba el desayuno a Hibari, este recibió una llamada de Tsuna y los otros para quedar

-Oye Alaude

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Puedo llevar a la herbívora conmigo?

\- No

\- Si está bien – dice pasando de él y respondiendo al teléfono – luego os vemos – cuelga

\- …¿por qué me preguntas si luego vas a pasar de mí?

\- Hm por qué será…

\- O..oye Alaude – dices entrando

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿E..eh hecho algo malo? D..digo por lo de las escaleras…

\- …

Hibari se empezó a reír

-*¿Se cree que porque Alaude la bese es que está enfadado con ella? Lo ha tomado como un castigo* Jajaja. Oye Alaude ya veo que tus posibilidades no son 0 jaja

\- … - le fulmina con la mirada – No, no has hecho nada malo

\- ¿E..entonces?

\- (suspira) Solo era un beso de buenos días

\- ..a..amm….

\- Oye herbívora vístete, nos vamos a dar un paseo con los herbívoros

\- ¿Con tus amigos?

\- Que no son amigos… pero si, con ellos

\- O..ok – te vas a cambiar

\- Ya que te la llevas procura que nadie la vea

\- ¿Qué acaso crees que soy idiota? Ya lo sé. Bastante tengo conque intentes quitármela

\- …*¿quitártela? Pero si yo me fije primero en ella y tampoco es como si fuera tuya*

Ya una vez te cambiaste te fuiste con Hibari donde deberían de estar los demás

-(T/N) – te saluda Tsuna

\- Hola Tsuna – le sonríes

\- …Bueno herbívoros la última vez no os presente a la herbívora asique… herbívoros, herbívora. Herbívora, herbívoros

\- *¿Qué presentación es esa?*

\- Al extremo no sabía que también venias – te dice Ryohei

\- A..ah sí *Parece que también hay dos chicas más aparte de la de la otra vez ¿será alguna de ellas la que le gusta a Kyoya-nii?* Oye Kyoya-nii – le susurraste - ¿Está aquí la chica que te gusta?

\- Si

\- *Ya veo… me pregunto cual será*

Estuvisteis un buen rato hablando. Te llevabas bastante bien con Tsuna cosa que cabreo un poco a Hibari

-Oh creo que se me ha desabrochado el sujetador. Iré al baño a colocármelo – dijiste como si nada

\- Herbívora vámonos

\- ¿? A..ah sí espera

No entendiste porque Hibari quería irse pero igual le seguiste

-Ya hemos vuelto – avisaste por si Alaude se encontraba

\- Oye herbívora

\- ¿Qué?

\- La próxima vez no digas en alto lo otro

\- ¿?

\- …em… ya sabes…

\- Ah ¿lo del sujetador? Ok perdona lo dije sin pensar

\- Hm…

\- Bueno yo me voy a cambiar

\- …He..herbívora espera

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa Kyoya-nii?

\- …no me digas así… (suspira) Emm…¿te gusta el herbívoro?

\- …*¿Ah cuál de todos se refiere?*….emm ¿Tsuna?

\- Si

\- Claro es muy amable, me agrada

\- No me refería a ese tipo de gustar…

\- ¿? ¿Entonces?...

\- ….

\- A..ah… bueno es bastante lindo pero Alaude es más guapo.. – rápido te tapas la boca

\- ¡! ¿Q..qué has dicho?

\- … nada nada olvídalo jaja

\- …*¿Acaso…l..le gusta Alaude?* …

\- … - te vas a tu habitación

\- … - te sigue – Oye herbívora

\- ¿Y ahora qué? No me dejas ni que me cambie

\- …emm…¿te gusta alguien?

\- …no

\- …¿segura?

\- Claro ¿Por qué?

\- … - desvía la mirada - …*puede… lo intentaré* M..me gustas

* * *

Espero les gustase y eso... bueno pues nada hasta el prox cap

 ** _CIAO CIAO!_**


	4. Enfermedad

Bueno les dejo el siguiente cap. Espero les guste.

Disfruten

* * *

-M..me gustas…

\- …claro tú también me gustas Kyoya-nii

\- *Te equivocas yo…no me refería a ese tipo de gustar…* M..

\- Oye necesita la ayuda de uno de los dos – dijo entrando Alaude

\- …

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Tengo que salir a comprar y la comida aún se está haciendo, dentro de unos siete u ocho minutos lo apagáis ¿entendido?

\- ¿Y porque no lo haces tú? – se quejó Hibari

\- Os lo encargo – dice pasando de él

\- Alaude ¿Qué vas a comprar?

\- ¿Tu que crees? Ingredientes. Por cierto si necesitáis algo avisar

\- ¿Puedes comprar algo dulce? – preguntaste

\- Algo prescindible

\- Emm… pues… creo que no necesito nada

\- Hm… ¿Y tú? – le pregunta a Hibari

\- …cámaras

\- Ok tú ya no cuentas. Adiós..

\- ¡Aahh! Alaude hay un bicho. Mátalo mira está ahí. Ahora ahí. Yo me salgo de la habitación cuando lo matéis avisar – dices saliendo y cerrando la puerta

\- …Yo me voy a comprar – sale igual

\- … - sale

\- ¿Ya lo has matado? – le preguntas a Hibari

\- No

\- ¿Quéee? ¿Por qué? ¿Y si me pica?

\- Mátalo tú

\- Eso no es justo

\- Que Hibird te ayude

\- Ah pues mira es una buena idea

\- Hm…

\- …

\- …

\- …Por cierto… ¿no huele a quemado?

\- ¡! La comida – va corriendo a la cocina

\- De verdad Kyoya-nii es de lo que no hay…(suspiras)

Al final Hibird te ayudo a encontrar el bicho y matarlo. El resto de la tarde te la pasaste estudiando mientras Alaude regañaba a Hibari por haber quemado la comida.

-*Creo que ya he estudiado bastante… será mejor ir a dormir*

\- (T/N) ya está la cena – te aviso Alaude

\- A..ah no tengo mucha hambre…

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- S..si…

\- …¿ha pasado algo? Has estado toda la tarde estudiando

\- No, no ha pasado nada…

\- …

\- Tranquilo no pasa nada, es que esta semana tengo bastantes exámenes

\- Ya veo… Si necesitas ayuda en algo avisa

\- Ok… Por cierto

\- ¿?

\- E..esto ¿podemos jugar los tres a algún juego de mesa?

\- …supongo… avisaré a Kyotan

\- Bien

Mientras Hibari y Alaude acababan de cenar, tú te bañaste y te cambiaste al pijama. Luego bajaste para poder jugar. Al final perdió Hibari que acabo tirando todo y diciendo que es un juego de herbívoros

-Kyotan eres muy mal perdedor…

\- Tsk cállate ni que tú fueras mejor

\- … - se le queda viendo – hm…

\- …¿Por qué no quieres comprar cámaras?

\- No las necesitamos ¿Para qué las quie..?

\- Mierda me he mojado – escucharon que decías a lo que fueron a donde estabas

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- A..ah n..nada solo fui a beber agua y… pues eso pero tampoco me he mojado mucho – dices con la camiseta mojada

\- Ve a cambiarte

\- Siii – dices yéndote

\- … ¿Cuánto cuestan las cámaras?

\- No lo sé

\- Hm… Por cierto… ¡(T/N)! – te llamó

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡¿Quieres dormir hoy conmigo?!

\- ¿Eh? – vas donde ellos ya cambiada - ¿P..por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- P..pues porque no hay motivos para que duerma contigo. Dudo que tenga una pesadilla hoy…

\- ¿Quieres motivos? Bien espera aquí – se va

\- *Alaude ¿qué haces?* - pensó Hibari

\- Ya está – dice volviendo – Acabo de echar insecticida en tu cuarto. No puedes entrar

\- Alaude – le reprimió Hibari – Te comp..

\- ¿Había algún bicho? – ves como asiente – Entonces gracias Alaude – dices abrazándolo

\- *Se lo ha creído…*

\- De nada…

\- ¿Pero no hay problema conque duerma contigo? No quiero molestarte

\- No tranquila, no hay ningún probl..

\- Si hay problema – dijo Hibari – Alaude se despierta antes que tú y si duermes con él, cuando se valla a ir igual te despertaras. Asique si quieres puedes dormir mejor en mi habitación *Supongo que tendré que sacrificarme*

\- Ella no va a dormir cont..

\- No he dicho que duerma conmigo. Digo que ella use mi habitación. Y yo duermo contigo – sonríe – Nos despertamos a la misma hora al fin y al cabo

\- …*Maldito Kyotan…*

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No hay problema?

\- Yo no tengo problema

\- *¡! Ya veo… Ahora entiendo… Cuando te despiertes volverás a tu habitación con el pretexto de que te tienes que cambiar de ropa y aprovecharas…* Esta bien pero Kyotan tienes que coger la ropa que vas a usar mañana, ya que sino cuando te despiertes y vallas de nuevo a la habitación igual puedes despertarla

\- ¡! Tsk está bien cogeré lo de mañana

\- *Si yo me jodo tú también*

A la mañana siguiente te despertaste cuando Alaude y Hibari ya se habían ido y te preparaste para irte a clases.

_Con Alaude_

-El otro día… Kyotan me confeso que le gustaba la misma persona que a mi…

\- ¡! No puede ser

\- ¿En serio?

\- Disputa entre hermanos. Hagan sus apuestas

\- ¿Y cómo? ¿Te lo dijo así sin más?

\- …no del todo… Le encontré besándola

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Apuestas anuladas, Alude a perdido

\- …no he perdido. Solo que Kyotan la mintió y dijo que le gustaba otra persona pero quería practicar como besar y ella se lo creyó…

\- Pues anda que no es espabilado ni nada

\- …

\- ¿Y que paso luego?

\- Hable con Kyotan. Intentaremos conquistarla a nuestra manera

\- Pero a ver que me quede una cosa clara ¿Cuántos años tiene la chica?

\- 17

\- Ohh es menor que tu… pues es posible que tu hermano tenga más posibilidades

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Con el solo se lleva un año. Contigo dos

\- Te equivocas conmigo son casi tres y con él se lleva dos meses

\- Pues mejor me lo pones

\- …hm…

\- Nufufufu no te preocupes. Yo te ayudare

\- …estoy perdido

\- No seas malo, encima que me ofrezco voluntario

\- Para eso prefiero que no te ofrezcas

_Contigo_

Acabaron las clases y volviste a casa

-Ya he vuelto…

\- Bienvenida

\- Hm herbívora – se gira y te ve - ¿? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿? Si ¿por qué?

\- … - se acerca y te toca la frente – ¡! Estas ardiendo

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- ¿No te duele la cabeza?

\- Mmm no, no mucho. Apenas

\- ¿Segura que estas bien? – dice yendo también Alaude

\- Si – sonríes – Tampoco es para tanto

\- Deberías descansar un poco

\- Pero tengo exámenes

\- Me da igual, lo primero es tu salud

\- Estudia – Hibari se gira a verle – Lo primero son los estudios. Ya cuando acabes puedes dormir

\- ¿Qué dices? Lo primero es su salud

\- Los estudios

\- Su salud

\- Los estudios

\- Esta bien esta bien, dormiré solo un poco y luego me pondré a estudiar, no os preocupéis. Tampoco es como si me fuera a morir. No me duele tanto y estuve estudiando ayer también

\- Hm…

\- Si mientras estudias ves que te empieza a doler la cabeza déjalo – te dice Hibari

\- Vaale, no te preocupes

\- Venga te sirvo la comida

\- A..ah no hace falta, ya si eso como luego

\- … - se te queda mirando - ¿segura?

\- Sí. Bueno yo me voy a cambiar – te vas a tu habitación

\- …Por cierto he visto cuanto cuestan las cámaras. Hay algunas de 1000yenes y otras de 14000 aprox

\- Hm son caras… compra las que no llamen tanto la atención

\- Está bien dame el dinero

\- Las quieres tu ¿no? Cómpralas con tu dinero

\- Tsk

Por la noche Alaude volvió a decirte que duermas con él volviendo a poner la excusa del día anterior pero esta vez lo hizo cuando Hibari no estaba presente

-Venga vamos, cámbiate y ve a mi habitación

\- Ok

\- Ah por cierto como hoy hace calor y vamos a dormir los dos juntos es mejor si solo duermes con una camiseta…

\- Mmm ok – te vas a cambiar

\- *Listo* - se va a su habitación para igual cambiarse - *creo que no usare camiseta…* - ve que entras

\- …E..esto…

\- ¿Qué pasa, hay algún problema?

\- ¿Vas a dormir así?

\- Si ¿por?

\- No por nada. Simple curiosidad

\- Hm… - se hecha en la cama – Apaga la luz y ven

\- Siii – obedeces y vas donde él

\- Date la vuelta

\- ¿? O..ok

\- … - te atrae a él - ¿Has estudiado?

\- Si

\- ¿Te lo sabes todo?

\- Si

\- ¿Has comido?

\- Si

\- ¿Dices si porque si?

\- No

\- Hm… ¿Te gusta alguien?

\- Depende en que sentido

\- …en el que si te atrae alguien

\- Se más concreto. No sé a que te refieres. ¿Atraer de que me gusta físicamente o atraer de que me gusta y me gustaría estar con esa persona de pareja?

\- …ya no lo sé ni yo… La pregunta más simple la haces parecer compleja

\- … - sonríes – Vamos a dormir ya

Al cabo de un rato te acabaste quedando dormida pero Alaude seguía despierto pensando

-…*¿Ya se habrá quedado dormida?* (T/N) – se incorpora - …*Parece que si está dormida* - se queda viéndote - …

Alaude se puso encima de ti para verte mejor. Luego metió la mano por debajo de tu camiseta y toco uno de tus pechos

-*¿Paro ahora o…?* - traga saliva - *Es suave…*

Te subió un poco más la camiseta para poder lamerte el pecho pero al instante paro avergonzado

-*¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?...*

Alaude se fue a quitar pero por accidente rozo sobre la tela vuestros sexos a lo que te moviste un poco pero seguiste durmiendo

-*No se ha dado cuenta…* - vuelve a hacerlo y nota que sigues dormida - …

Con cuidado volvió a hacerlo tres veces más y luego ya se largó a tomar una ducha fría antes de que perdiese el autocontrol.

Te empezaste a despertar cuando Alaude volvió de haberse bañado

-¿Alaude?

\- ¿? *Esta despierta* - palidece - *Dime por favor que no se despertó mientras…* ¿Q..qué pasa?

\- ¿En qué momento te habías ido? No lo note (bostezas)

\- H..hace buen un rato…

\- ¿Te has bañado? ¿Acaso tenías calor?

\- Si

\- ¿Es por mi culpa?

\- S..No, por el clima…

\- ¿Eh?

\- …

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Aún es pronto, sigue durmiendo

\- Esta bien… - te vuelves a poner a dormir

Ya por la mañana te despertaste a la hora de Alaude ya que no podías seguir durmiendo

-¿Segura que no quieres seguir durmiendo? - te sirve el desayuno

\- …si…

\- …¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada

\- Buenos días – dice llegando Hibari - … - se gira a verte - ¡! H..herbívora ¿p..por qué solo tienes una camiseta? Ve a ponerte algo – dice sonrojado

\- Ah Kyoya-nii buenos días – le sonríes

\- No pases de lo que te he dicho…

\- Si si ya me voy a cambiar – te vas a cambiar

\- ¿Y tú por qué no le habías dicho nada?

\- Tenía una buena vista desde aquí

\- …enfermo…

\- Hm pues como tu

\- Ya estoy – dices saltando a abrazar a Hibari por la espalda

\- Q..quita, noto tus pechos

\- Oh perdón – te quitas

\- Estas demasiado animada ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- ¿? Nada ¿Qué porque te trate bien tengo que tener algún motivo? – dices sentándote para seguir desayunando

\- Si – te dijeron los dos a la vez

\- Pero si yo siempre te trato bien

\- Pero es raro que te despiertes temprano y que tengas tantas energías – igual se sienta

\- No tengo energías – dices con la boca llena

\- … - te da una colleja – No hables con la boca llena – te dice y le da el desayuno a Hibari

\- …

\- Que herbívora más rara – se pone a desayunar

Alaude noto que en lo posible evitabas verle y más que nada solo habías hablado con Hibari

-…*¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo de ayer?* (T/N)…¿ha pasado algo?

\- No – sonrisa forzada

\- *Esta forzando una sonrisa* - pensaron

\- ¿Por?

\- Evitas verle – dice Hibari señalando a Alaude

\- Kyotan no señales, es de mala educación

\- Hm…

\- Solo tuve un sueño en el que os peleabais y Kyoya-nii me dio pena

\- …Asique te doy "pena"

\- Si – asientes

\- … - va a sacar una tonfa pero Alaude le dice que no con la vista – hm…

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes – te dice Alaude – Puede que nos peleemos pero no pasa nada, es lo normal

\- Hm… - asientes

\- ¿Y por qué peleábamos?

\- A..ah por nada importante

\- …hm – sigue comiendo su desayuno

\- *En realidad… Era porque en mi sueño había estado con Alaude e iba a tener un hijo suyo… pero eso… no puedo contarlo… No me agrada el incesto y supongo que a ellos tampoco… no quiero que me miren mal por un sueño*

\- Bueno nosotros nos vamos ¿Puedes lavar los platos?

\- A..ah si

\- Bien te lo encargo entonces. Adiós – te da un beso en la frente

\- Yo también – dice Hibari yendo a darte un beso pero Alaude le detiene y se lo lleva con él

Ya por la tarde volviste un poco antes que Hibari y Alaude y te fuiste a echar una siesta. No te despertaste hasta ya casi la noche

-*Me duele la cabeza…¿se lo digo a Alaude o…me aguanto? Creo que puedo aguantar. Quizás si duermo un poco más…* - te diste media vuelta para seguir durmiendo - *Ahh dios como duele… nunca me había dolido tanto… joder…*

Después de un buen rato pensando decidiste ir a decírselo a Alaude

-Alaude ¿tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

\- ¿? Sí. Espera aquí

\- Ok…

\- …Ya. Ten – te da una pastilla

\- Gracias – te la tomas - ¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?

\- Entre quince y treinta minutos

\- De acuerdo… - te vas a tu habitación - *supongo que intentare dormir un poco más*

Intentaste dormir pero no podías. Al final te dormiste a los veinte minutos pero apenas dormiste unos quince y te volviste a despertar

-*Me sigue doliendo la cabeza…* (suspiras) esto es raro… ¡! Como duele… joe… *creo que también voy a vomitar…*

Te levantaste y fuiste a buscar a Alaude que estaba acabando de hacer la cena

-Oye Alaude… me duele la cabeza

\- ¿Aún?

\- Si…

\- Mmm… - se acerca – ¡Kyotan trae el termómetro!

\- ¡¿Por qué tengo que llevártelo?!

\- ¡Esta en el segundo cajón! – pasa de él – Siéntate – te dice

\- Si…

\- ¿Para qué queréis el termómetro?

\- Trae – se lo quita y te lo pone – Cuando suene avisa

\- ¿Herbívora estas mala?

\- No sé… Oye Alaude ya ha sonado

\- A ver… hm… Kyotan póntelo tú también

\- ¿? ¿Para qué?

\- Creo que está roto

\- (suspira) Ok – se lo pone – De todas formas que le pasa a la herb.. Ya ha sonado – se lo quita y se lo pasa a Alaude

\- Ok está roto. Ve a por el otro termómetro

\- Si si – va a buscarlo – Ten

\- Bien. (T/N) póntelo

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Si

\- (suspiras) vale… - te lo pones

\- Bien estate un rato así…

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Ya ha sonado

\- Trae – te lo quita – Apenas… no creo que sea fiebre… Mmm habrá que llevarte al hospital

\- ¿Qué? Pero yo no quiero

\- Pues entonces di

\- …no sé…

\- ¿Tanto te duele la cabeza?

\- Sí – te vas

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- La llevamos al hospital. Tan solo mírala, está mal

\- Hm… - te va a buscar – Herbívora ¿? ¿Herbívora? – entra en el baño y ve que estas vomitando - *Q..que asco…* Emm… - va a tu lado y te soba la espalda – Venga

\- *¿Q..qué es eso rojo?...*

\- …¿Ya? – tira de la cadena – Venga levántate y vístete, vamos al medico

\- E..espera – vuelves a vomitar

\- …

\- Y..ya está… ya estoy mejor… - tiras de la cadena y vas a enjaguarte la boca

\- Avisare a Alaude – se va

\- *Supongo que será mejor ir al médico* - vas a tu habitación a cambiarte

Bajaste ya cambiada y esperaste un rato a que Alaude y Hibari acabasen igual de cambiarse

-E..esperar un momento – acaba de hacer la cena - *Listo* Bien vamos

\- … - te levantas y les sigues

\- Vamos en coche

\- ¿Tenias coche?

\- Sí. Subid

\- … - subes

Estuvisteis un buen rato hasta que por fin llegasteis al hospital

-*Anda que no estaba lejos…* - piensas

\- Vamos

Entrasteis y Alaude fue el que se encargó de hablar para pedir que te atiendan. Te tomaron la tensión y luego pidieron que os quedaseis en la sala de espera hasta que os llamasen

-*Apenas hay gente…*

\- Bien pues a esperar

\- No me agrada esperar… ¿puedo ir a morderles hasta la muerte?

\- Haz lo que quieras

\- Bien – se levanta sacando sus tonfas

\- K..Kyoya-nii no hagas nada. Seguro apenas tardan. Tranquilízate…

\- …(suspira) iré a ver que hay… - se aleja un poco

\- …

\- …

\- …ojala sea algo grabe – dices – Así no tengo que ir a clases…

\- No digas eso

\- ¿? S..si…

\- …

\- No hay nada – dice volviendo Hibari y sentándose a tu lado - …¿te había pasado esto antes?

\- No. Nunca

\- Hm…

\- Pero no os preocupéis

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que nos preocupemos? Te recuerdo que eres débil

\- No soy débil, aguanto muchas cosas… y..ya digo es la primera vez que me pasa… - te apoyas en su hombro - *tengo sueño*

\- Eres débil

\- …

\- Herbívora ¿estás bien? ¿segura no quieres que te atiendan en nada?

\- …s..si…

\- …esto es tu culpa – le dice a Alaude

\- ¿Mi culpa?

\- Ayer le dolía igual la cabeza y tú la obligaste a estudiar

\- No es culpa de nadie – dices

\- …Tsk ¿Cuándo te atienden? Valla mierda de hospital

\- ¿Les voy a morder hasta la muerte?

\- Sí/No – dijisteis

\- …

Esperasteis un buen rato y ya Hibari acabo hartándose

-Kyoya-nii no les muerdas hasta la muerte

\- … - pasa de ti y se va

\- *A saber lo que ira a hacer…* - escuchaste que te llamaban para atenderte

\- Vamos

\- Si…

Entraste con Alaude. La doctora te hizo unas pocas preguntas que prácticamente tuvo que responder Alaude por ti ya que apenas podías y te reviso

-No parece haber nada malo… Te vamos a inyectar un suero y te pondremos oxígeno. Vaya a la izquierda y que la atiendan

\- … - salisteis a donde dijo - ¿Dónde? – le preguntaste a Alaude

\- Ahí

\- …

Te pusieron un tubo para ponerte el suero y después de dejarte en una camilla te pusieron una mascarilla de oxígeno. Dejaron que Alaude se quedase contigo puesto que eras menor y él decía ser tu tutor legal.

-*Tengo sueño… ¿cuándo podre irme? Alaude parece preocupado y Kyoya-nii seguro también lo estará… además de que tendrá sueño, que yo recuerde apenas durmió…¿Y Hibird con quien se ha quedado?...*

Después de unas cuantas horas ya te quitaron todo y te llevaron donde la primera doctora que te pregunto como estabas

-*Me sigue doliendo la cabeza mucho pero intentare aguantar…* E..estoy mejor – sonríes un poco

\- Bueno al menos ya sonríe, antes ni eso

\- …

\- Bien pues… ¿te ponemos más suero o quieres que te demos el alta?

\- El alta – dijiste rápido

\- Jaja vale

\- *No quiero que Alaude y Kyoya-nii tengan que estar preocupándose… seguro están cansados…*

\- Es posible que haya sido por el estrés ¿hay algo que te haya estresado últimamente?

\- …E..

\- No – respondió por ti Alaude - *Asique estrés…*

\- Vale. Bueno… Mire. Tiene que tomar esto durante cinco días o una semana. Son para el dolor de cabeza. Esta tiene que tomarla después de comer algo cada ocho horas y… pues esta otra no hace mucha falta pero es para ir intercalando con la otra, es decir, cuatro horas y esta. Es por si le duele mucho la cabeza

\- Entendido

\- Bien pues ya está. Que te mejores

\- Gracias – os vais

\- …¿segura estas bien?

\- … - vas a que te acaben de quitar el tubo

\- Ya está. Toma haz presión ahí. Adiós

\- Adiós y gracias – te despides

\- …*un poco mejor esta*

\- *Supongo que tendré que fingir* - salís

\- ¿? ¿Ya está? – pregunta Hibari

\- Kyoya-nii tienes los ojos rojos

\- Es por el sueño… ¿estas mejor?

\- Sí… pero igual tengo sueño asique será mejor que vallamos a casa *lo suponía… Kyoya-nii está muy cansado*

\- Vamos

\- Salgamos por ahí mejor

\- *A saber lo que ha hecho para que nos atiendan…* - salís – Uooo todo está oscuro, y desde aquí se ve bien. Que bonita vista…

\- …esta niña es como un vampiro…

\- Oye herbívora no te aprietes el brazo

\- Pero me han dicho que haga presión

\- ¿Pero no ves que sangras mucho? Vamos a ver… diferencia entre hacer presión y apretar con todas tus fuerzas

\- …Ahh… ok…

\- De verdad… que niña…

\- Déjala – sube al coche

\- Por cierto Kyoya-nii que hiciste – preguntas una vez estáis ya todos en el coche

\- Mmm… me queje de que había a gente que llegaba después nuestra y les atendían antes

\- ¿Cómo te quejaste?

\- Pues…me queje, no hay nada más que explicar…

\- Eso me da mala espina…

\- No la mordí hasta la muerte si es lo que te preocupa

\- Uf…

\- O al menos no al principio

\- Kyoya-nii – le reprochas

\- ¿Qué? En cima se creía mucho. Hasta que vio que llevábamos más de dos horas. Luego la mordí por su error

\- Bueno dejemos eso aparte

\- (suspiras) sí…

\- ¿Qué os han dicho?

\- Que seguramente era por el estrés

\- ¿Estrés? Oye herbívora ¿y a ti que te estresar?

\- Emm n..nada… em… un poco los estudios pero eso no me importa tanto… em… p..puede que el sueño que tuve… estuve pensando en ello todo el día… y… algunas que otras cosas de menor importancia

\- ¿Cómo el que?

\- Emmm... a..antes de que viniera, mi familia estaba empezando a tener problemas…

\- *¿Su familia?* (T/N) ¿nos consideras también a Kyotan y a mi familia?

\- ¿Eh? Claro

\- …hm…

Después de un rato ya llegasteis a casa

-Me voy a dormir – avisas

\- Hm…

\- Herbívora espera, tengo una duda

\- ¿?

\- Realmente que soñaste

\- ¡!...e..esto… *qué hago…*

\- Di la verdad

\- Q..que estaba embarazada…

\- ¡! ¿Qué?

\- ¿¡Quién era el padre!?

\- ¿Era alguien que conocíamos?

\- S..si

\- …Alaude ahora vuelo, voy a matar a los herbívoros, tu deberías hacerlo mismo con tus amigos

\- K..Kyoya-nii no es alguien a quien puedas matar

\- ¿Por qué?

\- … - se queda mirándote - ¿Era Raikou?

\- ¿? … *no en realidad eras tú…*

\- …ya veo… asique por eso dices que es alguien a quien no puedo matar… porque ya está muerto más que nada

\- …*bueno supongo que es mejor que piensen eso* ¿No os importa que sea Raikou?

\- No. Es más, nos alivia que sea él

\- Pero… e..eso sería incesto…

\- …da igual es un sueño ¿no? Pues entonces

\- …Sí…

\- Venga herbívora vete a dormir

\- A..ah sí. Buenas noches – te vas a tu habitación

\- …hoy no ha habido beso…

\- … - se le queda mirando – Creo que igual me iré a dormir… Recuerda comprar la medicación a la herbívora

\- Se la compro mañana

Ya por la mañana te fuiste a la escuela pero cuando Hibari vio que habías ido te llevo con él a la sala del comité

-¿Por qué has venido?

\- Porque tengo clases…

\- Pero estas mala, tienes que quedarte en casa… ¿Has tomado aunque sea lo que te mandaron?

\- …

\- …Tsk. Ven

Hibari te llevo con él para comprarte la medicación y luego te llevo a casa

_Con Alaude_

-Alaude ¿ya te vas?

\- Hoy tengo prisa

\- ¿Y el host?

\- No puedo ir

\- ¿Y que le decimos a la que siempre está eligiéndote?

\- Que la den. Mi hermana es más importante – se va

_Contigo_

-Que estoy bien Kyoya-nii

\- Ve a dormir

\- Ya he dormido mucho

\- Me da igual. Ve a dormir

\- No quiero – escucháis que Alaude llega - ¡Alaude! – vas corriendo donde él – Kyoya-nii no me ha dejado ir a clases y quiere que duerma

\- …¿Ya estas mejor?

\- Sí

\- Oye Alaude págame, he tenido que comprar yo la medicación con mi dinero

\- No seas mentiroso Kyoya-nii, has intimidado al vendedor

\- Shh calla

\- …hm… Preparare la comida

\- Oye Alude no pases de mí, págame lo que he gastado

\- No has gastado nada por lo que no te debo nada

\- …Tsk

* * *

Creo que el cap me salio un poco más corto... bueno da igual, espero les gustase y todo eso.

Hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	5. Sentimientos

Feliz yo cumpleaños XD ok no... eso fue muy triste... en fin... subo rápido el cap que ya lo tengo escrito y me tengo que ir a estudiar... Se que tarde pero bueno... ya saben que es por los estudios y demás

Disfruten

* * *

Notaste como alguien empezaba a despertarte

-Mmm ¿? ¿Alaude?

\- Tienes que tomar la medicación

\- Ah, sí… (bostezas)

\- Ten, come esto antes. Tienes que haber tomado algo antes ¿recuerdas?

\- Si si – te pones a comer – Por cierto ya que más o menos me estoy sintiendo mejor ¿por qué no puedo ir a clases?

\- Porque no

\- Que gran respuesta… - acabas de comer – La pastilla

\- Hm – te la pasa

\- Ya – le extiendes el vaso de agua - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Pronto asique sigue durmiendo

\- ¿? – miras la hora - ¿Ya te vas a clases?

\- Como me entere de que desobedeces y sales te castigaré ¿Has entendido? – ignora tu pregunta

\- (suspiras) Si si… pero si es por el estrés y eso me estresarse más si estoy en casa y no voy a clases porque entonces no me entero de lo que estarán dando y..

\- Que duermas – se va

Obedeciste y te quedaste dormida. Cuando te despertaste como no tenías mucho que hacer que se le diga y no te dolía tanto la cabeza te pusiste a buscar algún anime o algo. Mientras buscabas encontraste uno de género incestuoso y te pusiste a pensar un momento

-*Me pregunto que opinaran Kyoya-nii y Alaude del incesto…* - te imaginas incesto entre Alaude y Hibari - …waaa eso sería increíble – dices sonrojada – Hmm quizás debería incitarles a que hagan incesto… harían buena pareja…

_Con Alaude_

-…acabo de tener un escalofrío…

\- ¿Eh?

\- …

\- Quizás es porque alguna de tus clientas este diciendo algo de ti

\- Tiene sentido…

\- Toooma – le da con un sobre en la cabeza

\- ¿Qué haces Giotto? – le dice molesto

\- No te cabrees y ábrelo

\- ¿? – abre el sobre - ¡!

\- Es el dinero que gane ayer en el host. Más o menos es algo más de lo habitual puesto que no estabas. Puedes quedártelo. Dijiste que tu hermana estaba enferma ¿no?

\- …gracias

\- Increíble Primo está siendo maduro

\- No te sorprendas G. Recuerda lo que te dije

\- Ya lo sé…

\- Hoy también iré al host para ganar el dinero de ayer

\- Nufufufu ten – igual le da dinero a Alaude – Acompañare a Giotto hoy en el host

\- Igual – dice Asari dándole lo que ganó

\- Realmente soy rico asique no lo necesito – dice Lampo tirándole el dinero

\- No pienso coger tu dinero

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué?

\- Tampoco lo necesito

Lampo recogió el dinero que había tirado y luego se puso a rogar a Alaude que aceptase el dinero pero este no quería

-Acepta el dinero

\- Que no quiero tu dinero ni regalado

\- ¡Te pago 15000yenes si lo aceptas!

\- (suspira) que remedio… - acepta

\- *Le ha sacado más dinero* - piensan

\- Yo no hago eso de host asique no puedo darte nada – dijo Knuckle

\- No importa

\- (suspira) supongo que igual iré hoy al host asique puedes quedarte con lo que gane yo igual – le dice G

\- G ya vamos bastantes al host hoy asique será mejor si no vienes – le dice Giotto

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estas excluyendo?

\- Si quieres darle tu dinero a Alaude adelante pero al host hoy no vienes

\- …*maldito Primo…* (suspira) Oye Alaude necesito este dinero asique…

\- No te preocupes. Con el dinero de ese idiota me vale – dice refiriéndose a Lampo

\- Ok…

\- ¿? – se fija en la hora - …

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿A quién escribes?

\- Seguro la inútil de mi hermana no se acuerda de su medicación…

\- Eso o que se ha escapado – comenta Giotto lo que hizo que Alaude se preocupara más

_Contigo_

-¿? – ves que te llaman - *Es el número de Alaude* - lo coges - ¿S..?

\- "¿¡Donde estas!? ¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Has tomado tu medicación!? ¿¡Kyotan esta en casa!?"

\- A..ah… me vas a dejar sorda… Estoy en casa ¿Dónde sino crees que iba a estar?

\- "¿Tienes alguna manera de demostrarlo?"

\- Puedo hacer una foto si no te lo crees

\- "…ok… ¿has tomado la medicación?"

\- ¿No era cada ocho horas?

\- "Esa no… la otra…"

\- Ahh… pues no

\- "(suspira) Ve a tomarla…"

\- Si si

\- "¿No estará Kyotan no?"

\- No. Kyoya-nii sigue en clase supongo

\- "Menos mal… Por cierto algo que se me olvido decirte, tienes prohibido usar ordenadores y ver la tele. Y si acaso como máximo solo puedes 1hora porque sino te puede doler la cabeza ¿entendido?"

\- …

\- "(T/N)"

\- Ok ok solo una hora ¿no? Esta bien no te preocupes aun me quedan entonces siete minutos

\- "…(suspira) Ve a tomar la medicación de una vez"

\- Siii. Nos vemos – cuelgas – Ahora la foto – tomas una foto al reloj de tu habitación para que vea que es cierto y se la envías – Listo

Después de tomar la medicación como te había dicho que no usases ordenadores ni la tele te recostaste a escuchar música pero igual como acabaste cansándote la quitaste y te volviste a poner a dormir. Ya cuando Alaude llego le pediste permiso para poder ver la tele ya que sino te aburrías

-Solo mientras que acabe de hacer la comida

\- Siii – te vas a ver la tele - *Me pregunto si habrá algún anime…* - escuchas que llaman a la puerta - ¿? ¡Alaude vas tu o yo! – dices yendo a abrir por si acaso

\- ¡Ya voy yo!

\- ¡Taaaarde! – abres - ¿?

\- Oh la bella dama

\- ¡Alaude es uno de tus amigos!

\- Lampo ¿Qué narices haces aquí? – dice llegando Alaude

\- Ah… pues… hoy no hay algo muy rico que se le diga en casa asique… venía a comer…

\- Yaoi – susurras

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Y qué te crees que es esto? ¿Un restaurante?

\- Te pago

\- Adelante pasa

\- *Alaude… que rápido te vendes…*

\- Iré a acabar de hacer la comida. (T/N) controla que Lampo no haga ningún destrozo pero antes ve a ponerte algo

\- ¿? – notas que llevabas el pijama - *Ahhh que vergüenza* - te vas corriendo

\- Yo la veía así bien

\- … - le fulmina con la mirada – Vuelve a repetir eso y te juro que no veras mañana

\- (traga saliva) si…

Ya una vez acabasteis de comer y Lampo acepto a pagar bastante te tumbaste en la cama sin saber exactamente que hacer

-*Kyoya-nii sigue sin venir…*

\- (T/N)

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa Alaude?

\- …¿vienes?

\- ¿? ¿A dónde?

\- …a bañarnos…

\- ¿Eh?... ¿EHHH? P..pero si tu dijiste que no me podía bañar con Kyoya-nii ni contigo

\- No dije que no te pudieses bañar conmigo…

\- Pero se entendía que era lo mismo

\- …cambié de opinión…

\- Tu mismo dijiste que no se podía. Que ya no soy una niña

\- …¿no te quieres bañar conmigo?

\- No

\- ¿después de todo lo que me esfuerzo?...Con lo que me preocupo por ella… que tengo que estar manteniéndola y comprando cosas... y yo que quería ser un buen hermano y ducharme con ella… pero claro ella prefiere al estúpido de Kyotan… Yo que quería ser un buen sustituto de madre…¿Qué he hecho mal? – dice para si

\- E..eso es chantaje emocional

\- Seguramente ni le importa de dónde sale el dinero… Claro como soy yo el que traigo el dinero seguro le parezco más un padre… pero también cocino y lavo su ropa ¿eso no debería ser suficiente? Debería verme también como a una madre con la que puede ducharse sin problemas… - dice "decaído"

\- Ahh está bien tú ganas, me ducharé contigo

\- Has tardado – dice cruzándose de brazos – Ya casi se me acababan los recursos… Bien vamos

\- *A..Alaude maldito…*

Fuiste a bañarte con Alaude y como hiciste con Hibari le dijiste que no mirase

-Ya – dices una vez te has metido

\- Hm – abre los ojos – Ven

\- ¿?

Alaude te atrajo a él para que te sentases encima suya y así poder abrazarte

-A..am… - te sonrojas - ¿Q..qué tal en la universidad?

\- …bien…

\- A..ah… y… em… ¿n..no ha pasado nada nuevo?

\- …Kyotan aún no llega a casa

\- A..ah…c..cierto… que estará haciendo…

\- …

\- …*noto las partes de Alaude pero me da corte decírselo… ¿qué hago?...¡! ¿q..qué es eso?...* A..a.. Alaude… n..noto algo raro… - dices más que sonrojada

\- No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte – te susurra en el oído

\- A..ah...a..em… amh… eh…

Notaste que Alaude tocaba uno de tus pechos a lo que te sobresaltaste pero al hacerlo por error chocaste tu sexo con lo que anteriormente habías estado notando y por accidente soltaste un pequeño gemido

-Perdón – dices separándote rápido y alejándote

Alaude estaba en un estado en el que apenas podía seguir pensando con claridad además de que cuando te habías alejado había podido verte un poco

-… - te levantas y te pones una toalla – Y..yo me voy… cuando acabes de ducharte me baño yo… adiós – te vas

\- …

Habías hecho bien ya que Alaude seguramente perdería el control de sí mismo si seguías con él. Saliste y te dirigiste a tu habitación

-… - se te queda mirando

\- Oh Kyoya-nii has vuelto

\- … - te mira de arriba abajo - ¿Por qué solo tienes una toalla? ¿Dónde está Alaude?

\- A..Alaude se está duchando…

\- …espero que no te hayas estado duchando con él. Sino tendré que denunciarlo – se va a su habitación

\- ¿Eh? *¿Denunciarlo?...*

A la mañana siguiente como era viernes Alaude y Hibari se fueron cada uno con su grupo de amigos aunque antes te dejaron la comida y apuntes de clase para que pudieses estudiar. Ya el domingo Alaude decidió quitarte la medicación ya que estabas mejor y el lunes pudiste volver a ir a clases.

-De vuelta a la perversión –escuchaste a Hibari

\- Cállate idiota que te va a oír

\- ¿De qué habláis? – dices entrando en la cocina

\- …de…el periódico

\- ¿Qué periódico?

\- …Ya está. Ya no tengo hambre ¿Contenta? Me voy a clases – dice largándose

\- …¿qué le pasa? – preguntas

\- Que es imbécil… ¡Kyotan espérame! – escucha que ya se ha ido - …

\- …

\- Me voy… ese es tu desayuno

\- Son las sobras de Kyoya-nii

\- Adiós – te da un beso en la cabeza y se va corriendo

Aunque no te hacía mucha gracia acabaste tomando las sobras que dejaron. Luego ya te fuiste a clase

_Con Alaude_

-Por favor no lo hagáis – dijo G

\- Una dos y…

\- No por favor…

\- DIIIGIIIMOONNNN

\- (suspira) Dais vergüenza ajena – dice notando como la gente que había cerca se les quedaba viendo

\- Nufufufu exacto, dais vergüenza…

\- … - se queda mirándole

\- Alaude venga a la de tres

\- ¿a la de tres qué?

\- Una dos y … POKEEEM.. – no puede continuar ya que Alaude le da un puñetazo - ¿¡Que haces!?

\- Creí que era golpearte a la de tres

\- Um ya veo entonces ha sido mi error por no explicártelo…

\- Hm – asiente

\- G eres demasiado vergonzoso – le dice Giotto

\- No soy vergonzoso… simplemente es que todo tiene un límite

\- ¿Incluso el universo?

\- Corrección, todo excepto el universo y la estupidez de Lampo

\- ¿¡Pero yo que he dicho ahora!?

\- Tu sola existencia es molesta

\- Si – le apoyan

\- … - se pone a llorar tipo anime

\- ¿Os apetece ir al host luego?

\- Claro, por qué no

\- Alaude ¿tu hermana ya estaba mejor no?

\- Si

\- Ah entonces no hay problema con que vengas al host

\- En principio no

\- Bien pues decidido entonces. Todos a excepción de Lampo vamos al host. Eso te incluye Knuckle

\- Si no hay más remedio…

\- Espera ¿por qué yo no puedo? – se queja Lampo

\- Porque ya vamos bastantes

_Contigo_

Acabaste las clases y volviste con Hibari a casa

-Herbívora ¿estas segura de que estas mejor?

\- Síii

\- …¿te estas enterando de lo que dan?

\- Emm bueno gracias a tus apuntes si

\- No eran míos

\- ¿? ¿No? ¿Entonces?

\- Quizás de algún herbívoro…

\- …Kyoya-nii ¿qué has hecho?

\- Era broma… Son de un "amigo". Supongo que ahora le debo una…

\- Amm… ¿y cómo se llama tu amigo?

\- Reborn

\- Que nombre más extraño – ríes

\- Hm…

_Con Alaude_

-Venga vamos

\- ¡!

\- ¿? Alaude ¿qué pasa?

\- …tengo un mal presentimiento… Lo siento. Tengo que irme – sale corriendo

\- Ah Alaude espera… (suspira) ¿Qué habrá pasado?

\- Ahora si puedo ir yo – dice Lampo

\- …Ahora que lo pienso no me apetece mucho ir al host

\- Ni a mi…

\- A mí tampoco…

\- Pues cada uno a su casa. Nos vemos mañana – se empiezan a ir cada uno por su lado

\- ¡Ahhh lo hacéis aposta!

_Contigo_

-Voy a cambiarme – le dices para subir a tu habitación

\- *Si no recuerdo mal es posible que Alaude hoy tarde…* - te sigue – Herbívora

\- ¿? ¿Qué? – ves que entra y cierra la puerta - ¿Qué pasa Kyoya-nii?

\- …te dije que dejaras de decirme "nii" (suspira)

\- A..ah… perdón… es la costumbre jaja

\- Hm…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – ves que se te acerca

\- …¿recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba alguien?

\- Si ¿por qué?

\- … - te toca la mejilla - ¿Puedo besarte?

\- ¿Eh? Em… *supongo que es para practicar o algo…* s..supongo que sí…

Hibari intentó besarte dulcemente ya que aún no sabía muy bien.

-… - se separa y te mira a los ojos – La persona que me gusta eres tu

\- ¡! – intentaste decir algo pero no podías

\- … - nota lo que te estas preguntando – Es incesto. Lo sé pero no me importa

Hibari te tiro a tu cama y se puso encima de ti para besarte. Tu aun no sabías exactamente que hacer asique inconscientemente seguiste el beso. Hibari metió una mano por debajo de tu falda y empezó a darte besos y mordidas en el cuello a lo que diste un pequeño gemido. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Alaude agotado de tanto correr y sorprendido de ver aquella escena. Hibari se separó un poco de ti pero aún seguía encima de ti para que no te levantases

-¿Q..qué está pasando? ¿¡QUÉ CREEIS QUE HACEIS!?

\- A..Alaude

\- ¿¡Se puede saber en que estáis pensando!? ¡Ahora no me vengas con la excusa de que le estabas ayudando pero esta vez a perder la virginidad!

\- No es eso – dice Hibari – Simplemente es que te he ganado. Le he dicho que me gusta

\- ¡!

\- ¿c..cómo que le has ganado? – preguntas sin entender

\- N..no puede ser… - pierde un poco el equilibrio

\- A..Alaude

\- …*¿E..he perdido?* …(T/N)… si te gusta Kyotan realmente, no tengo nada que decir… Tener cuidado – dice saliendo y cerrando la puerta

\- *Alaude…*

\- Hm que fácil

\- Kyoya-nii ¿qué querías decir con que habías ganado?

\- *Sera mejor no decírselo o esto no abra acabado* Nada

\- … - le das una bofetada

\- …

\- …

\- (suspira) – le vuelves a dar otra bofetada - …

\- Dilo – dices con pequeñas lágrimas

\- …igual le gustas. A ambos nos gustas

\- ¡! …Kyoya por favor quítate…

\- … - se aparta

Saliste corriendo a por Alaude que estaba justo por irse

-¡Alaude! – saltas encima de él antes de que llegue a abrir la puerta a lo que caéis ambos

\- ¡! ¿Q..qué haces?

\- Alaude lo siento – dices llorando

\- …no importa… supongo que Kyotan..

No le dejaste seguir ya que le besaste y luego le abrazaste

-*¿Q..qué?*

\- No sabía que os gustaba… ni que no os importaba el incesto ni nada

\- … - corresponde el abrazo

\- Lo siento. Yo no quise gustaros. Yo quería que el incesto fuera entre vosotros

\- …¿qué?

\- Es que – te separas – Haríais tan buena pareja…

\- …¿lloras porque querías incesto entre Kyotan y yo?

\- En parte… ¿por qué?

\- …maldita pervertida – te da un golpe en la cabeza

\- N..no soy pervertida. Solo es que antes tenía un amigo gay y sería bonito tener dos hermanos gays

\- …¿realmente te escuchas? (suspira) – ve que igual Hibari baja a lo que se levanta e igual te ayuda

\- Herbívora

\- K..Kyoya-nii

\- *Ya vuelve a decirme nii*

\- (T/N)

\- ¿Q..qué?

\- ¿Te gusta Kyotan?

\- ¡! Y..yo…

\- … - esperan tu respuesta

\- …si pero no…

\- Aclárate

\- E..es posible que si…pero también es posible que tú me gustes…

\- ¡! ¿Eso quiere decir que te gustamos ambos?

\- S..se podría decir que sí… N..no podría elegir… ¡No puedo elegir, quiero a mis dos pervertidos hermanos!

\- ¿P..pervertidos?

\- Oye cómo que pervertidos

\- O por dios Aluade no te hagas el inocente, me tocaste el pecho en la ducha

\- …

\- … - le fulmina con la mirada

\- …no se podía evitar… - desvía la mirada

\- Por lo menos Kyoya-nii lo admite

\- Porque tengo la excusa de las hormonas

\- Kyoya-nii…

\- ¿Insinúas que yo no puedo tener esa excusa?

\- Eres demasiado viejo para eso

\- ¿¡Cómo has dicho!? ¿¡Después de todo lo que hago por ti!?

\- Nunca te pedí que hicieras algo por mí. Es más, mejor si te mueres

\- ¿Con qué nunca pediste nada eh? ¿Y qué pasa con Hibird?

\- ¡!...e..eso fue una excepción

\- ¿Y cuándo te enfermaste en invierno?

\- ¿Cuál de todas..? ¡!

\- … - sonríe

\- …tsk muérete – desvía la mirada

\- Si ya seguro quieres que muera… no te pondrás a llorar diciendo "Alaude por favor tu nunca me dejes"

\- ¿Quieres callarte? – le dice avergonzado – Eso era cuando era un niño

\- Acabas de admitir que ya no eres un niño por lo que estamos en igual de condiciones y no tienes derecho a decirme viejo

\- *Las vueltas que le da para salir ganando* - piensas

\- A veces eres insoportable…

\- Yo también te odio

\- …¿qué hacemos con la herbívora?

\- ¿Cómo que qué hacéis conmigo?

\- Hay dos opciones… o seguir intentando que gané uno o… (T/N) dijiste que no podías elegir ¿cierto?

\- S..sí…

\- ¿Si tuvieras la tercera opción de quedarte con ambos aceptarías?

\- A..am… s..supongo…

\- Bien, decidido. Compartimos

\- No me apetece compartir – dice Hibari – Además entonces quien sino es el que lo hace primero

\- ¿Q..qué? – dices sonrojada

\- Yo, ya que yo soy mayor que tu

\- Eso no vale. Piedra papel o tijera

\- ¿P..por qué no elijo yo?

\- Tu calladita – te dicen a la vez

\- …

\- Bien ¿quieres piedra papel o tijera? Por mi perfecto. Incluso en eso soy capaz de ganarte. Mira. Se leer la mente. Elije lo que quieras

\- ¡! E..eso es imposible…

\- Adelante piensa cual usaras

\- … - se pone a pensar – Y..

\- ¿Seguro que eso está bien?

\- … - se pone nervioso

\- *Es increíble que Kyoya-nii no se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo Alaude…*

\- ¡Empecemos!

\- ¡! Esp..

\- Ya – saca papel al igual que Hibari

\- Uf… ¿? Espera un momento ¿no que podías leer la mente?

\- Por eso mismo he sacado lo mismo, para que lo compruebes

\- ¡! ¿En serio?

\- Ahhh ya parad. Kyoya-nii ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?

\- Sí, que estoy en desventaja ¿no?

\- …*No se ha dado cuenta…*

\- Bien pues lo hacemos los dos a la vez – dice Alaude - ¿Eso está mejor?

\- Sí – dice Hibari

\- Bien – te carga

\- A..ah.. espera ¿qué vais a hacer?

\- Solo continuaremos lo que estabas haciendo con Kyotan

\- ¡! ¡Ni de coña! ¡Bájame!

\- No patalees

\- No quiero hacerlo. Así no, no es la manera

\- (suspira) Alaude no la hagas caso, recuerda que es una herbívora

\- Alaude – le dices

\- … - se pone a pensar – (suspira) Kyotan lo siento ella tiene razón. No podemos hacerlo si no quiere

\- Tsk herbívoro

\- Vuelve a decirme herbívoro y te mato – dice fulminándole con la mirada

\- ¡! …

\- No lo haremos porque sino mañana no te puedes mover – te dice Alaude a lo que te sonrojas – Pero esta semana da por seguro que lo hacemos quieras o no

\- …m..me haré a la idea – dices sonrojada

\- Bien – te baja – Emmm… voy a hacer la comida. Kyotan puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella pero sin llegar a excederte. Recuerda que será los dos a la vez

\- Síiii

\- E..espera ¿cómo que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera? No soy un juguete

\- Vamos herbívora es hora de darte un baño – dice cargándote

\- A..ah… no quiero. Eres un pervertido ¿Por qué no te bañas con Alaude? Eso sería más bonito

Alaude que se estaba yendo se quedó parado al igual que Hibari

-Kyotan, cambio de idea llévala a mi habitación

\- Entendido

\- Ahhh no. Ok lo siento, lo siento. Era broma era una broma

\- …Iré a hacer la comida… si vuelve a decir algo similar ya sabes que hacer

\- Entendido

\- ¡No pienso decir nada! – dices - *Solo pensar*

\- Solo pensar – dicen a la vez

\- Aahh leéis la mente

\- Eres predecible

Hibari te llevo con él para bañaros. Creías que seguramente haría algo como Alaude hizo pero simplemente fue como la primera vez que estabas cada uno a un extremo hablando

-…¿de verdad no te importa?

\- ¿? ¿El qué?

\- …que nos gustes… el incesto…

\- …Kyoya-nii ¿puedo decirte algo?

\- ¿?

\- Em… de pequeña me gustaba Raikou

\- Lo sé

\- ¡! ¿Lo sabias?

\- …Me lo contó Alaude…

\- ¿?

\- …A Alaude le gustas desde que era pequeño. Supongo que observándote se dio cuenta de eso…

\- *Ah Alaude…* - recuerdas cuando te hecho - *Supongo que le dolio decir eso…* Kyoya-nii ¿y a ti desde cuando te gusto?

\- Desde hace no mucho… ¿una semana después de que vinieras quizá?... no sabría decirlo… es difícil decir una fecha…

\- Entiendo… Oye ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste a Hibird?

\- ¡! (suspira) sabía que Alaude no debía haberlo mencionado…

\- Cuenta

-~- Flash back-~-

\- ¡Alaude!

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa? ¡! ¿Qué haces con ese pájaro en las manos? Suéltalo, seguro tiene algo

\- Se ha caído de su nido

\- …nido… es un canario si no me equivoco. Entonces que hace un nido de canarios en invierno

\- Yo que sé. Pero seguro se ha caído

\- …Aclaremos una cosa… ¿te lo has encontrado en el suelo?

\- …

\- (suspira) de pronto alguien ha comprado canarios y se cayó alguno

\- Alaude – pone mirada de cachorrito

\- No

\- Por favor… está herido

\- No está herido

\- Si lo esta

\- Yo le veo perfectamente

\- … - le rompe un ala – Ya está herido

\- ¡! Serás bestia ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- Es más fácil que romper la pata a un perro

\- …

-~- Fin Flash back-~-

-*Kyoya-nii es temible…*

\- Y así logre quedármelo… Salgamos ya. Seguro que Alaude ya ha hecho la comida

\- Sí

Salisteis y fuisteis a la cocina

-Por cierto Kyoya-nii el muñeco Hibird ese que tienes…

\- Es de antes de tener a Hibird

\- Ah…

\- ¿Le has contado lo de Hibird? – le pregunta poniéndoos la comida

\- Desgraciadamente – se pone a comer – Hm como siempre cocinas asqueroso

\- Si cocino mal ¿por qué narices comes?

\- … - le ignora y sigue comiendo

\- Alaude, ¿tú le compraste el peluche ese Hibird?

\- … - sonríe

\- Ni se te ocurra – le dice Hibari

\- Mmm contárselo o no contárselo…

\- ¿El qué el qué?

\- ¿Tu que dices Kyotan?

\- …que me parece bien que hoy duermas con ella

\- Bien. No diré nada – se pone a comer

\- Ahh ¿Qué pasa? Tengo curiosidad

\- (T/N) si tu comida sabe raro me avisas

\- ¿? ¿Por qué? – te fijas que te ha puesta sobras - …Alaude…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No soy un perro

\- Hoy has llegado temprano – le dice Hibari

\- Si, tenía un mal presentimiento. Menos mal que me guie por mi intuición – pasan de ti

\- *¿Por qué siempre me hacen lo mismo?* - lloras mentalmente – Pues ahora no os cuento…

\- Cuenta – te dicen

\- ¡Ahora sí que me hacéis caso!

\- Hm. Habla

\- Emmm ¿os acordáis de mi sueño?

\- …el padre no era Raikou

\- No…

\- … - se miran entre ellos – Quien de los dos es

\- …A..Alaude…

\- …

\- …

\- Em…

\- Hm…

\- …¿él?...

\- S..si…

\- Él… ¿Y por qué yo no?

\- Y..yo que sé. Es un sueño, no puedo controlarlo

\- Su subconsciente sabe que yo soy mejor – dice sonriendo

\- Pues ahora por eso seré yo el primero en hacerlo

\- Dijimos a la vez

\- ¿Para qué? Si tú ya eres padre imaginario

\- No tiene gracia

\- No peleéis – dices

\- Piedra papel o tijera – se ponen a jugar

\- …(suspiras) de verdad…

\- Gané

\- Tsk

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que lo hacemos a la vez – te dice

\- Am… hacer lo que queráis. Yo no pienso perder mi virginidad a mi edad – sigues comiendo

\- …

* * *

Bueno pues es eso... creo que en el siguiente ya pongo lemon... o un poco aunque sea para que no se queden tanto así... no sé ya veré (ya bastante fue con la parte de la ducha con Alaude que mientras lo escribía estaba más que sonrojado por el simple hecho de escribir algo como eso...) En fin... no sé cuando actualizaré... pero bueno... espero os gustase y eso.

Hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	6. Intentos

Volví (ni que me hubiera ido) Bien pues ya iba siendo hora de actualizar esta historia y... esto... ¡Perdón! Dije que el lemmon sería en este cap pero... l..lo dejo para el siguiente (No me maten QwQ) Espero les guste

Disfruten

* * *

-Mmm – te empezaste a despertar - …¿eh? ¿EHHH?

\- Mmm ¿qué pasa? – dice despertándose

\- (bosteza) que ruidosa

\- ¿¡Qué hacéis en mi cama!?

\- Mmm me apetecía dormir en mi antigua cama – dice Alaude

\- …yo quería ver si era cómoda la cama – dice Hibari

\- …¡Mentirosos! – le das una patada a Alaude para tirarlo ya que era el que estaba al borde – Ni siquiera sé cómo cabemos todos en el cama

\- No hacía falta tirarme… - dice aun en el suelo

\- En un principio pensamos en turnarnos para caber mejor pero si te abrazábamos cabíamos ambos a la vez – dice abrázandote

\- … - te giras a ver la hora – Ya va siendo la hora de despertar o sino llegamos tarde

\- Aún quedan siete minutos

\- Para mí diez – dice Hibari

\- De eso nada. Os vais a vuestras habitaciones

\- Estamos bien aquí

\- ¿Estas bien en el suelo?

\- …hasta que pasen los siete.. seis minutos – se corrige al ver de nuevo la hora – no me pienso mover

\- Te vas a enf.. Espera… ¿P..por qué no tienes camiseta?

\- …¿se la llevo el viento?

\- No cuela – te fijas en otro detalle - …Kyoya-nii

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué no tienes pantalón?

\- Es más cómodo así

\- …¿Más cómodo el qué, maldito pervertido?

\- ¿Estas llamando a tu hermano mayor pervertido?

\- Eres menor que yo

\- …igual

\- …oye Alaude ¿cuándo te vas?

\- 10minutos

\- …hace 5 minutos eran 6 minutos

\- … - mira la hora – (suspira) Está bien. Kyotan te quedan tres minutos

\- Lo sé… - dice abrazándote más fuerte - ¿qué hacemos en estos tres minutos? – te dice en el oído

\- E…eh… - te sonrojas - ¡Alaude! – pides ayuda

\- Lo siento pero ya me has echado de tu cuarto… - te dice desde la puerta – Si no me hubieras echado quizás… o si ganase algo a cambio…

\- Ni hablar, tú eres peor que Kyoya-nii

\- … - se te queda mirando – Kyotan, viólala

\- Como quieras

\- ¿Qué? Espera no – te quejas – ll..llegaríamos tarde

\- Me da igual

\- ¡Alaude,¿de verdad no te importa que Kyoya-nii sea mi primera vez?!

\- …Es cierto, cambio de planes. Kyotan ve a cambiarte, los tres minutos acabaron hace un minuto y medio

\- *Cómo sabes que son uno y medio…* - piensas

\- …lo has hecho aposta – le dice a Alaude mientras sale de la cama para ir a su habitación

\- Hoy tengo mucho que hacer asique no llego hasta tarde. Si Kyotan intenta algo llámame de inmediato – te dice

\- No te preocupes que nada pasara…

Después de que se fuesen igual decidiste alistarte para ir a clase

-¿Aún no está el desayuno? – preguntas bajando

\- El de Kyotan y el mío casi. En cuanto acabemos ya sabes que hacer

\- …¿otra vez me darás restos?

\- … - desvía la mirada - …hm esta vez nadie interrumpe…

\- Alaude – le reprochas

\- ¿Qué?

\- … - haces un puchero – Nada – vas a ver en la nevera para prepararte tu algo – Oh Alaude esta comida de cuando es

\- *Hace casi un mes* hace un día

\- Oh ok

\- …

Hibari llego y vio como Alaude se aguantaba la risa mientras tú estabas a punto de comer algo que supuso estaría en mal estado

-¿Ahora comes basura? – te pregunta

\- ¿? ¿de qué hablas? – pruebas la comida

\- Esa comida es de hace… ¿mes y medio? ¿mes? – dice sentándose como si nada

\- ¿Qué?

\- Kyotan – dice tapándose la boca para evitar reírse – N..no tenías po..porque decirse.. jajajajaja

\- Alaude eres cruel

\- Jajajajaja

\- Genial ya le dio el ataque de risa – sarcasmo

\- ¿? ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntas

\- Como no suele reír mucho, cada x tiempo le viene un ataque de risa por algo absurdo. Me acuerdo una vez duro casi una hora riéndose

\- …bueno por lo menos tiene una bonita risa

\- Estate escuchándolo así todo el rato. Verás como cambias de opinión

\- … - ves como se sigue riendo - ¿cuánto crees que durara? – le preguntas a Hibari

\- Ni idea… supongo que avisare a los estúpidos de sus amigos – dice sacando su móvil

\- ¿? ¿Por qué?

\- Siempre aprovechan para hacer el herbívoro cuando Alaude se esta riendo

\- …

\- K..Kyotan espera no hace falta que les digas nada – dice volviendo a ponerse normal - … - intenta tranquilizarse – Ya está…

\- Hm… está bien pero ponme el desayuno de una vez

\- No me des ordenes – dice poniéndole el desayuno y sentándose el igual para desayunar

\- Oye y yo que – te quejas

\- Te buscas la vida

\- …eso no vale… se supone que deberías cuidarme

\- Hm – pasa de ti

\- … - haces un puchero

Después de que desayunasen tu tuviste que estar preparándote algo para desayunar ya que no comerías lo que a Hibari no le gustaba, cosa que al parecer antes siempre se lo daba a Hibird

_Con Alaude_

-Nufufufu

\- …¿qué miras?

\- Puesto que eres uno de los míos te ayudaré

\- ¿Uno de los tuyos? No me rebajes a tu nivel

\- Eso Daemon, más bien Alaude es de los nuestros – dice Giotto

\- …¿se puede saber a qué os referís? – pregunta G

\- Nufufufu es de los míos. Alaude ¿pokemon o digimon?

\- …ninguno. Es casi lo mismo. Ambos acaban en "mon"

\- ¿Entonces eres de los de Yuugioh? – dice Daemon petrificado – Maldición… - dice dando golpes al suelo

\- …¿a qué te referías con ayudarme?

\- ¿? Ah… nufufufu – se levanta del suelo – Haré que ganes a tu pequeño hermanito. Conquistaras a esa chica que te tiene enamorado… aunque ahora que sé que no eres de los de pokemon… - susurra lo ultimo

\- Jajaja Daemon ¿tú que vas a ayudar? – se burla Lampo

\- Calla, un crío como tú no sabe apreciar mi ayuda. Para tu información tengo loquita a cierta dama del host

\- Oh ¿te refieres a Elena? – pregunta Giotto – También parece que le gusto yo – dice como si nada

\- ¡! N..no puede ser

\- Pero de todas formas les gustamos a todas asique igual da – dice

\- ¿Y por qué quieres ayudarle tan de repente? – pregunta G

\- ¡! A..ah… ¿Q..qué pasa? ¿N..no puedo ayudar a un amigo? – dice nervioso – Es lo normal…

\- …*supongo es inútil preguntarle…*

\- ¿Qué me dices Alaude? ¿Te ayudo? Conmigo seras capaz de conquistarla en nada

\- …no necesito tu ayuda

\- Venga por favor deja que te ayude. Veras como si sirvo

\- No es eso. Es que ya llegamos a un acuerdo. Además me enteré de que igual le gusto

\- ¡! – se asombran - ¿¡Le gustas!?

\- …se podría decir que si…

\- ¿¡Cómo es eso!? ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

\- …pues… no sé…

\- ¿Cuándo ha sido eso?

\- Ayer

\- ¿¡Ayer!?

\- Hm – asiente

\- ¿Tu hermano lo sabe?

\- Sí

\- ¿Qué opina?

\- Le da igual supongo

\- ¿Lo habéis hecho?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Jugar a pokemon juntos

\- …

Giotto le dio un golpe a Daemon por decir gilipolleces cuando estaban preguntando a Alaude

-¿La has visto sin nada? – pregunta Lampo

\- Sí pero eso de antes de saber lo de ayer

\- ¿¡Y cómo esta!?

Esta vez fue no solo Giotto golpeo a Lampo, sino que tambien le golpe Knukcle y G por decir lo que no debía

-La próxima vez me dejáis golpearlo a mí – pide Alaude

\- Como quieras

\- Entonces eso significa que he ganado – dice Daemon a lo que todos le miran interrogantes

\- ¿Cómo que has ganado?

\- …mierda… Emm… pues…

\- Una apuesta – deduce Asari

\- ¿Ibas a ayudar a Alaude solo por apuesta?

\- Eres despreciable Daemon… y yo que creía que maduraste

\- N..no es lo que pensáis.. Bueno para que mentir, es cierto

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo niega!

\- ¡A por él! – dice Giotto saltando encima suya mientras le seguían el juego Lampo y Asari

\- Q..quitaros de encima. Pesáis mucho

\- Es tu castigo – le dice sonriendo

_Con Hibari_

Estaba a punto de irse a casa de nuevo cuando le detuvieron

-Ave-kun espera

\- …¿qué?

\- Daemon me contó que te gustaba alguien

\- ¡! … si has venido a b..

\- Te voy a ayudar

\- ¿? ¿Ayudar?

\- Sí. A conquistar a la dama… o caballero

\- Kamikorosu – dice sacando una tonfa por lo segundo que dijo Mukuro

\- K..kufufu vale vale, entonces dama *supongo…*

\- No necesito tu ayuda

\- Claro que si porque yo sé como conquistar y tú no

\- Que yo sepa no has conquistado a nadie

\- Tengo a una compañera que está obsesionada conmigo. No te diré nombre… cofcofMMcofcof…

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Por qué no quieres mi ayuda?

\- He llegado con Alaude a un acuerdo

\- ¿Y porque no rompes ese acuerdo? ¿No quieres tenerla solo para ti?

\- …

\- Kufufufu venga. Por lo menos preséntamela

\- Ya la conoces por desgracia

\- …no será mi querida Chrome ¿verdad?

\- No

\- ¿Entonces? ¿La Sasagawa? ¿La Miura?

\- No

\- …¿la obsesionada conmigo?

\- Tampoco

\- … - se pone a pensar – que yo sepa Sawada Tsunayoshi es hombre… a no ser…

\- (suspira) Déjalo, te va a explotar el cerebro como sigas pensando

\- Kufufu que gracioso… - ironía – Venga ¿Por qué no me dices?

\- Porque no *No es como si el incesto este bien visto aunque a este herbívoro le gusta su hermanastra… No, no se lo diré, si no habré caído a su nivel*

\- Ave-kun si no dejas que te ayude, tu hermano se adelantara y la conquistará

\- Ya le gusta Alaude *y también yo* - se va

\- ¡! *Q..que triste… Entonces… ¡Le diré a los demás para animar a nuestro amigo por su derrota!*

_Contigo_

Llegaste a casa después de las clases y viste que podías hacer de comer ya que como Alaude dijo que tenía cosas que hacer pues no podría hacer la comida, lo que significaba que tenías que hacerla tú pero con hacer para dos personas era de sobra. Al rato llego Hibari a casa que al parecer se había retrasado un poco.

Serviste un poco de comida a ambos y al acabar lavaste lo que habías usado.

-¿Ya? – te pregunta Hibari cuando ve que has acabado de lavar los platos

\- ¿? Si ¿por..?

\- bien – te carga estilo princesa

\- A..ah e..espera Kyoya-nii ¿qué haces? – dices sonrojada mientras Hibari te llevaba a su habitación – K..Kyoya-nii

Hibari te tiro sobre su cama y luego se puso encima.

-¿Por qué no vamos practicando para cuando tengamos que hacerlo?

\- ¿D..de qué hablas? – preguntas sonrojada

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero – mete la mano por debajo de tu falda a lo que te sonrojas más

\- K..Kyoya-nii s..si lo haces Alaude se enfadará

\- No se enfadara siempre y cuando no toque esto – dice tocando tu sexo

\- K..Kyoya-nii

\- Además dudo que se enteré

Hibari te beso mientras tú disimuladamente intentaste sacar el móvil para llamar a Alaude pero se percató y te arrebato el móvil

-Tsk – le da a colgar antes de que Alaude conteste - ¿qué creías que hacías?

\- E..eso te lo debería preguntar yo – ves que tu móvil empieza a sonar

\- …es Alaude – dice viendo la pantalla - … - te ve de reojo – Contesta normal, como le digas algo te violo

\- ¡! E..entonces Alaude te castigará

\- ¿Quieres comparar un castigo con perder brutalmente tu virgin..?

\- ¡No lo digas! – dices avergonzada – E..está bien no digo nada

\- Hm – te pasa el móvil

\- …D..¿diga?

\- *No tartamudees*

\- "(T/N) ¿qué pasa?¿Por qué me has llamado? ¿Kyotan ha intentado algo?"

\- A..ah.. n..no… s..simplemente me equivoque…

\- "…"

\- *No creo que haya funcionado…* - piensas

\- "…(T/N)"

\- ¿S..si?

\- "…luego vuelvo a casa pero dime una cosa, me gustaría saber si las bombillas van bien y no se ha fundido ninguna"

\- *¿Es una indirecta? ¿Me está diciendo que soy tonta?*

\- "Si estas con Kyotan pregúntale igual si hay alguna que no funcione"

\- *si estoy con Kyoya-nii… Espera… bombilla… Kyoya-ni… bombilla… Ya veo* Claro – miras a Hibari que parece no comprender – Diría que no hay problemas con las bombillas pero es posible que si tardas mucho en cambiarlas empiecen a fundirse. Y tampoco es como si Kyoya-nii entendiese de eso asique veré si en su cuarto igual va bien *creo que se entiende… espero entienda y no esté haciendo yo el idiota*

_Con Alaude_

-*Kyotan aún no ha hecho nada pero si tardo es probable que sí. Por suerte no se entera de lo que hablamos. (T/N) debe estar en su habitación junto con él… Menos mal que lo ha entendido, no es tan inútil como Kyotan aunque sea* Bien pue.. – le quitan el móvil

\- Alaude préstanos atención – se quejan

\- Devuélveme el móvil

\- Umm ¿o si no? – dice divertida

\- Dejo de hacer de host

\- ¡! P..pero no puedes, sabemos que necesitas este dinero

\- Tengo la herencia de mi padre y mi hermana puede buscar igual un trabajo. No es necesario que siga con vosotras. Devuélveme el móvil ahora. Mi hermana está en problemas

\- Si solo hablas de bombillas

\- Es un mensaje oculto. Trae el móvil

\- … - cuelga

\- ¡! ¿Qué haces?

\- Toma – le devuelve el móvil – Pagamos por estar contigo asique solo deberías prestarnos atención a nosotras

Giotto se fijó que Alaude estaba cabreándose y que seguramente iba a ponerse a gritar o algo asique rápido fue a interferir

-Alaude puedes irte, tu trabajo necesita que vallas antes – se inventa

\- *Mi trabajo no empieza hasta más tarde y ni que tuvieran su número… Ok lo hace para que me valla…* Esta bien – se levanta – Gracias Giotto

\- Para eso están los amigos – sonríe – Ahora ve o te echaran una bronca por llegar tarde

\- Hm

\- Espero esa bombilla no se funda – escucha antes de irse

\- ¡! – se gira a verle pero ve que pasa e intenta hablar con las clientas - … - se va

_Contigo_

De un momento a otro Alaude te había colgado cosa que no entendiste. Hibari te arrebato de nuevo el móvil y lo fue a dejar en una mesita a lo que mientras hizo eso te metiste debajo de la cama

-…¿qué haces? – dice viéndote debajo de la cama

\- N..no te acerques

\- …

\- Si te acercas le cuento a Alaude todo – adviertes

\- …cuidado con la muerta

\- ¡! ¿Q..qu..qué? – sales rápido de debajo de la cama asustada

Hibari aprovechó que saliste para volver a tirarte sobre su cama y ponerse encima

-K..Kyoya-nii eso no vale, eres un tramposo – dices aún asustada – Eres de lo peor

\- Hm – sonríe - ¿y qué con eso? – te va a besar pero nota que aún sigues algo asustada - …¿de verdad te asusta eso?

\- C..cállate

\- … - se quita de encima – Puedes irte

\- ¿C..cómo que puedo irme?

\- … - te ve de reojo - ¿Ahora no quieres irte?

\- Pues si me asustas no

\- No hay muertos… No te va a pasar nada

\- Y..ya lo sé – dices levantándote y yendo a tu habitación - *Ah tengo que avisar a Alaude de que ya estoy bien…* - recuerdas al entrar de nuevo en tu habitación – Mmm – te tiras en tu cama – Veamos… - marcas el número - …

\- "¿Si?"

\- ¿? Suenas agitado

\- "Estaba yendo corriendo… Supongo que ahora estas bien, sino no llamarías"

\- Sí. Kyoya-nii ha dejado que me largue. No sé porque la verdad

\- "…vale… pues… supongo que iré al trabajo… ahora mismo había salido del host para ir a casa pero ya que no hay peligro iré a trabajar ¿de acuerdo?"

\- Ok. Pues te veo en la tarde-noche?

\- "sí…bueno estudia y haz la tarea que tengas"

\- Ah ok. Nos vemos entonces. Chao

\- "Hm" - cuelga

Estuviste todo el rato en tu habitación por si acaso Hibari volvía a intentar algo. Ya por la noche volvió Alaude que se encargó de hacer la cena para todos.

-(T/N) hoy duermes conmigo – te dice Alaude

\- ¿Quéee? ¿Por qué? Eres un pervertido

\- Es para por si Kyotan intenta hacerte algo

\- ¡! ¿Cómo sabes que he intentado algo?

\- Soy adivino…

\- …¿en serio? ¿En qué número estoy pensando?

\- …18

\- ¡! Es adivino…

\- *Eso o que eres muy predecible Kyoya-nii*

\- Hm…

\- …¿También sabes leer la fortuna?

\- Claro ¿no sabías? – dice divertido - ¿Quieres que te diga tu suerte de mañana?

\- Hm – asiente

\- … - sonríe – Tu suerte es pésima

\- ¡! N..no puede ser… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a pasar?

\- *Kyoya-nii… Realmente se lo ha creído… ya está enganchado*

\- Eso lo averiguaras tú mismo mañana

\- …Tsk maldición… ¿ningún consejo?

\- Sí. No seas tan inocente

\- …mmmm… - se pone a pensar

\- Alaude ¿por qué le dices esas cosas?

\- Es divertido… ¿Quieres que pruebe contigo?

\- No me lo creo

\- ¿No? Ya veremos… Bien veamos… mmm el 5

\- ¿?

\- Es un número importante ¿tiene algún significado? ¿pasa algo el día 5?

\- Alaude déjalo, el truco que usas ya lo vi en la tele. Es lo de decir un número y que la persona lo asocie a algo ¿verdad? No soy idiota

\- …me voy a dormir

\- ¿No dormíamos juntos?

\- Pregúntaselo a la muerta que está debajo de tu cama

\- ¡! A..¡Alaude no tiene gracia!

\- No te preocupes herbívora – te dice Hibari - Te aconsejo irte a dormir pronto. Si no estás en tu cama antes de las doce de la noche tu ángel de la guarda no te protegerá y los muertos irán por ti

\- …¿de dónde has sacado esa idea?

\- Me la dijo Alaude…

\- ¿A qué edad?

\- …creo que a los 5… ¿por?

\- …me voy a dormir

\- Hm buena idea, yo igual debería irme antes de que sean las doce

\- …

A la mañana siguiente cuando te despertaste se te ocurrió gastarle una pequeña broma a Alaude pero no sabías como asique recurriste a algo que leíste

-Oye Alaude – dices sentándote para igual desayunar

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Hay fantasmas en esta casa?

\- No ¿por qué?

\- Porque la sirvienta dice que si

\- …haz la maleta

\- ¿por?

\- No tenemos sirvienta

En eso visteis como Hibari se desmayaba

-Ahhh Kyoya-nii – dices yendo a ver cómo estaba – C..creo que nos hemos pasado

\- Da igual déjalo. Hay que ir a hacer las maletas

\- …Alaude era una broma

\- ¡! Y..ya lo sabía – dice volviéndose a sentar - … - desvía la mirada avergonzado

\- ¿No sabías que era una broma? Pero si habías dicho el dialogo que ponía

\- …¿qué dialogo?

\- …déjalo…

Después de que Hibari ya volviera en sí y le explicaras que era una broma cosa por la que casi te muerde hasta la muerte, os fuisteis cada uno a clases

_Con Alaude_

-Alaude ¿al final que tal te fue? – le pregunta Giotto - ¿No encontraste nada raro?

\- …no…

\- ¿El qué el qué, qué pasa?

\- Nada

\- Nufufufu

\- ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

\- Nufufufu la verdad… No tengo ni idea…

\- Ah cierto mirad – dice Lampo sacando un tipo de tubo de plástico

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Nufufufu seguro que lo que se mete

\- … - se quedan mirándole

\- Lo que se mete en esas cosas, ya sabéis, no me miréis así malditos mentes sucias

\- Hm…

\- Emmm no… Fluorescentes o como se diga de esto de que brilla en la oscuridad

\- Ahhh

\- ¿Queréis que os consiga unos? Os los puedo dar mañana cuando quedemos

\- Es algo infantil – dice G

\- …¡Yo lo quiero naranja! – dice Giotto emocionado

\- Yo azul si no es molestia

\- Amarillo

\- Morado

\- Nufufufu índigo… y rojo ya de paso, para Chrome

\- Ok

\- ¿De qué color brilla ese? – pregunta emocionado Giotto

\- Azul oscuro

\- A ver a ver

\- No va a funcionar ahora, hay que doblarlo para que se active y pueda brillar en la oscuridad. Luego va perdiendo ya la esencia, apenas dura tres días máximo

\- Si si trae – se lo arrebata – Hm cierto no brilla – dice una vez lo ha tapado para que este oscuro – doblemos a ver – lo dobla y ve que empieza a brillar - ¡Funciooona!

\- A ver

\- G, tú has dicho que es muy infantil asique no puedes ver

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- … - le saca la lengua

_Con Hibari_

-¡Ave-kun quieto ahí!

\- …la piña…

\- ¡! ¿C..cómo que piña?

\- …

\- Venga venga tranquilos

\- Qué queréis

\- Te vienes con nosotros

\- No quiero

\- Kufufufu creo que entendiste mal, no te preguntamos… ¡Ahora cogedle!

\- ¡!

Ryohei y Gokudera se tiraron sobre Hibari pero este les esquivo por lo que cayeron de cara al suelo pero Chrome aprovecho para hacer lo que Mukuro le pidió y esposarle

-¿? ¿De dónde habéis sacado las esposas?

\- Kufufufu las compró MM para usarlas conmigo, por suerte me escabullí y le robe las esposas

\- …

\- Bien ahora vamos. Te hemos preparado algo que te animara por el rechazo

\- ¿Qué rechazo?

\- Kufufufu ave-kun no hace falta que finjas. Ya les dije a todos que la chica que te gusta te rechazó

\- No me rechazó

\- Pobre, sigue insistiendo en que no le rechazó… Pero ese es el espíritu. Sawada Tsunayoshi guíanos

\- Sí

_Contigo_

-Ya estoy en casa

\- Bienvenida

\- Ah Alaude has llegado antes que yo

\- Hm… ¿y Kyotan?

\- Ni idea, le vi con sus amigos esposado y amordazado

\- Hm… que juegos más raros tienen los niños de hoy en día…

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer la comida?

\- Esta bien. Vamos

\- Síii

Fuiste a ayudar a Alaude a cocinar aunque apenas te dejaba hacer nada

_Con Hibari_

-¡Ya hemos llegado! Y… ¿este no es el restaurante de tu padre? – le pregunta a Yamamoto

\- Jaja si

\- …Hm bueno da igual, comida gratis. Entremos

\- Mukuro-sama ¿le quito ya la mordaza?

\- ¿? Ah sí, adelante. Total no se quien se la ha puesto

\- Fui yo desu. Así era más dramático

\- Ohhh ya veo

\- Ya – le quita la mordaza

\- Tsk malditos herbívoros…

\- Hibari-san, Mukuro lo hace con buena intención para animarte

\- Es innecesario. Más bien hace que me preocupe por lo que estará haciendo Alaude ahora mismo y.. *¡! Espera… A ver si Alaude tenía razón con la predicción de ayer…. Ostia es adivino*

\- Oye Mukuro, podemos quitarle las esposas ¿no?

\- No porque huye

\- Pero sino cómo come

\- Así mira… Venga ave-kun di "ahh"

\- … - le escupe

\- K..kufufu… Maldita alondra… ¡Te mataré!

\- Ah Mukuro calma – dicen sosteniéndolo

\- Soltadme, mataré a esa alondra

\- Pero si no va a pasar nada – dice Lambo quitando las esposas a Hibari

\- Te debo una – ve que están todos más atentos de calmar a Mukuro – Me voy

\- Sí, será mejor que aproveches… - ve que se va - *Bien más sushi para mi* - se pone a comer

_Contigo_

-Ahora solo hay que esperar unos minutos más y listo

\- Ok

\- … - te mira – Asique Kyotan no llega hasta más tarde

\- Eso creo

\- *Perfecto*

\- ¿Por qué? – ves que se acerca a ti y luego te besa - ¡! ¿Q..qué haces? – dices sonrojada alejándote

\- Kyotan intento algo ayer asique no hay problema si yo igual intento

\- ¡! E..estás loco, eres un pervertido ¿qué paso con vuestro trato?

\- A la mierda el trato

\- A..ah… me reusó – dices saliendo corriendo

Por desgracia Alaude era mucho más rápido asique te alcanzo cuando ya estabas al lado de la mesa y te acorraló

-Intentaré ser dulce pero no te aseguro nada – te dice en el oído a lo que te sonrojaste

Te besó y empezó a bajarte la falda. Luego hizo que te giraras y metió una mano por debajo de tu camiseta hasta que de un momento a otro paro se separo

-¿? – te giras a verle

\- La comida… casi se quema – dice yendo a ver la comida – Hm menos mal…

\- … - le miras con un tic en el ojo

\- ¿Por qué sigues así? Vístete

\- … - te sonrojas – Y..ya lo sé – dices poniéndote la falda

\- Por dios y luego soy yo el pervertido…

\- ¡! L..lo has hecho aposta ¿verdad?

\- … - se gira a verte – Puede – te saca la lengua

\- ¡! – te sonrojas - ¡Alaude eres un idiota!

\- Si fuera un idiota no habrías caído…aunque… debo admitir que de no ser porque recordé la comida hubiera seguido hasta el final…

\- ¡P..pervertido!

\- Te repites mucho ¿sabes?

\- B..bueno…

\- Siéntate voy a servir la comida

\- Sí si

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – escucháis

\- Bienvenido Kyotan/Kyoya-nii – le decís

\- Hm… Oye Alaude

\- ¿Qué?

\- …¡Tenías razón! ¡Eres adivino!

\- …

\- ¿Cuál es mi suerte para mañana?

\- …Kyoytan… te cuento un secreto…

\- ¿? ¿Cuál?

\- No soy adivino…

\- ¡! N..no puede ser…

\- Lo siento…

\- P..pero entonces…

\- *Pobre Kyoya-nii… es demasiado inocente a veces*

\- …Bueno…pero nadie lo sabe asique puede ser un buen negocio… - dice pensando

\- Ya tengo demasiado trabajo como para inventarme estupideces. Inténtalo tu

\- …hm… herbívora me servirás para practicar. Piensa en un número

\- Kyoya-nii no va a funcionar… (suspiras)ya…

\- ¿3?

\- 5

\- Tsk. Alaude, no funciona, dime tu truco

\- No hay truco

\- Ya veo ya veo… ten – le da dinero

\- … - se queda mirando el dinero - ¡Te lo tienen que decir sus ojos!

\- *Aaah Alaude ya se está inventando*

\- Oh entiendo

\- D..de todas formas vamos a comer… - dices

\- Hm – se sientan a comer

\- Kyotan ¿a qué jugabas con tus amigos?

\- Me habían secuestrado

\- Ah ya veo a secuestros. Yo jugaba a robos… Y sigo jugando a eso con Lampo

\- …la piña igual a veces juega a eso… Por cierto… creo que le falta sal a la comida

\- …Es culpa de (T/N)

\- ¿¡Por qué mi culpa!?

\- La pobre esta necesitada, quería que lo hiciera con ella pero a pesar de todo yo me centre en cocinar

\- ¡No inventes! – dices sonrojada

\- …hm… eso se puede arreglar… Alaude hoy no tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad? – dice sonriendo

\- … - sonríe – No, nada. Tu tampoco supongo

\- No. No tengo nada que hacer. Tengo la tarde libre…

\- … - te miran

\- ¿E..eh?

* * *

Ese era el cap. Intentare no tardar en actualizar esta vez. Gracias por leer y hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	7. Aceptación

...Uf...em... Un momento *se va a un rincón*(que vergüenza...) *vuelve* Ya. Bien a ver se que el lemmon no esta muy pa ya pero se ha intentado es lo máximo que he podido dar de mi... Si ya estaba cada vez que lo escribía dandome golpes contra la pared cada dos por tres por la vergüenza... de no ser por mi perro jamas lo hubiera acabado, que me daba animos asique agradezcanselo. Bien pues... a ver...

Disfruten

* * *

-Bien llevémosla a mi habitación – se levanta

\- Esta bien

\- E..eh, esperar ¿N..no iréis a..?

\- Sí

\- P..pero y..yo aún no quiero

\- Pero nosotros sí. Dos contra uno, ganamos por mayoría

\- Pero mi voto es doble

\- Porque tú lo digas… ¿Vas voluntariamente o te tenemos que llevar a la fuerza? Tu elijes

\- Ninguna

\- Eso suena a la fuerza

\- Hm yo también lo creo… Bien – te carga

\- A..Alaude bájame *Rápido debo pensar algo* A..además aunque digáis que lo hacéis a la vez eso no es posible

\- Sí es posible

\- No, no lo es

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? Piensa un poco, si tanto querías incesto entre Kyotan y yo ¿cómo crees que lo hubiéramos hecho?

\- Em pues… Oh, ya veo… ¡Ahhh pero eso no vale!

Hicieron caso omiso de tus replicas y Alaude te llevo a su habitación mientras Hibari se encargaba de cerrar todo por si acaso a alguno de sus amigos se le ocurría ir de visita sin previo aviso como en anteriores ocasiones.

-Alaude por favor no quiero hacerlo

\- …¿sabes cuánto llevo esperando esto?

\- Tres días

\- Antes de que nacieras

\- Eso es exagerar

\- Ya te lo explicaré otro día

\- *¿Lo dice en serio?*

Ibas a decir algo pero ya en ese momento llegó Hibari que fue donde estabais. Alaude empezó a besarte y Hibari te sentó encima suya para ir dándote pequeños besos y mordeduras en el cuello. Poco a poco Alaude fue quitándote la falda y Hibari la camiseta

-E..esperar – dijiste avergonzada intentando taparte como podías

\- No vamos a parar

\- N..no es eso… - desvías la mirada – S..solo es algo injusto…

Hibari se quedó sin comprender a lo que te referías pero Alaude si comprendió asique se quitó la camiseta y le hizo una seña a Hibari de que igual hiciese lo mismo

-¿A si mejor?

\- A..ammm p..pues… no sé… - dices sonrojada desviando la mirada

Notaste que Hibari empezaba a quitarte el sujetador a lo que ibas a reprochar pero Alaude te beso de nuevo. Soltaste un gemido cuando Hibari rozo vuestros sexos y simulo pequeñas penetraciones mientras masajeaba uno de tus senos y Alaude se ponía a lamer y morder el otro.

Siguieron así un rato hasta que decidieron continuar y te quitaron tu última prenda entre ambos. Como habían pactado entre ellos entraron a la vez. Como era tu primera vez Alaude intento distraerte para que te olvides del dolor cosa que a Hibari no le importaba la verdad, él quería continuar pero si empezaba Alaude le regañaría.

Ya cuando Alaude te vio más calmada te cogió de las caderas para empezar a moverte ya que sería más fácil que a ellos se moviesen a la vez. Cada vez lo hacía más rápido y a ratos Hibari volvía a masajear tus senos. Te resultaba algo vergonzoso los gemidos que soltabas pero a los otros dos les gustaba y les incitaba a seguir. También Hibari te había dicho que no le agregases el "nii" a su nombre en esos momentos por lo que tuviste que hacerle caso.

Ya después de un rato así acabaste viniéndote y poco después Alaude y Hibari salieron para hacer lo mismo fuera y no corras riesgo de embarazo.

Ya agotados os fuisteis quedando dormidos poco a poco.

A la mañana siguiente Alaude fue el primero en levantarse y salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Lo más probable es que no fueras a la escuela ese día.

-Buenos días

\- Hm… No has despertado a (T/N) ¿verdad?

\- ¿Me tomas por herbívoro? No, no la he despertado

\- …

\- …

\- Hoy no va a la escuela

\- Ya lo sé

\- …*se siente extraño…he conseguido lo que quería pero..*

\- No pienses en ello

\- ¿?

\- Si tanto te preocupa el incesto no pienses en ella como una hermana. Es lo que hago yo

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo…

\- Y hacerlo pero da igual. Hay bastantes casos que pasa lo mismo asique no veo cual es el problema. Por ejemplo a la piña le gusta su hermanastra la diferencia es que ella no le hace caso

\- ….

\- Olvídate de esas tonterías. Si alguien dice algo solo muérdelo hasta la muerte y listo

\- …Kyotan

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ese era mi desayuno

\- …hm por eso sabía tan bien… ¿qué le hechas a mi desayuno? ¿Un escupitajo?

\- La mierda de Hibird si te parece. No seas paranoico, no le hecho nada raro, es igual que el mío

\- …Pues ahora me has dejado con la duda, nunca sé dónde defeca Hibird

\- Kyotan por favor, que estamos comiendo… no digas ese tipo de cosas

\- Mmm ¿y si lo sigo y lo averiguo?

\- …(suspira) *¿Por qué a veces sigue comportándose como un niño?*

\- Oh ahí está Hibird. Yo ya me voy. Adiós – se va

\- …

_Con Hibari_

-Oh ave-kun. Kufufu ayer te fuiste

\- … - pasa de él

\- Ave-kun, no pases de mí

\- ...hm…

\- …¿qué haces?

\- Seguir a Hibird

\- ¿Para?

\- Saber dónde defeca

\- … - igual se pone a seguir

_Con Alaude_

Después de lavar todo y de dejar un desayuno decente para ti para cuando te despertases se fue a su universidad

-Daemon

\- ¿? ¿Oya? Alaude me está hablando, esto es raro ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Es cierto que a tu primo le gusta su hermanastra?

\- ¿A Mukuro? Nufufu por desgracia si

\- ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

\- Que bien podría morirse, Chrome es mía

\- …no me refiero a eso

\- ¿Entonces?

\- …que eso sería incesto

\- Mmm no lo había pensado así… aunque tampoco del todo porque no son del todo hermanos. De todas formas ¿qué más da? No es algo común y está prohibido pero eso es por la genética. Si uno sabiendo las consecuencias quiere pues adelante, tampoco es algo tan importante. Siempre que se quieran… Oh espera no será que vas a detener a Mukuro ¿no? Nufufufu bien bien entonces olvida lo dicho y detenlo, así tengo el camino libre nufufufufu~

\- …

\- ¿? ¿Alaude?

\- …No pienso detenerle

\- Nufufu que pena… - se queda mirándole – No te desanimes y si pasa algo ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. Diría que sobre todo con Giotto pero en estos casos creo que yo soy más indicado. Vamos a clase

\- No voy a tu clase

\- …ah

Acabadas las primera clases ya se volvieron a reunir todos como siempre

-Traje los fluorescentes – dice Lampo

\- Dame uno dame uno – dijo Giotto emocionado

\- Ammm ¿no es mejor esperar a luego en cas..?

\- ¡Que me des uno!

\- Oye Primo compórtate que la gente sino nos mira

\- Quiero uno… por favor – dice poniendo mirada de cachorrito

\- No los tengo aquí

\- …¿¡Entonces por qué dijiste "traje los fluorescentes"!?

\- Venga venga calma – intento tranquilizar Asari

\- …Giotto

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Puedo golpearle yo? La última vez no pude

\- …Adelante

\- Ahh espera – dijo Lampo – ... – sale corriendo mientras Alaude le persigue

\- Nufufufu oye Giotto ¿Alaude ha hablado contigo?

\- ¿? ¿Sobre qué?

\- Ah sobre nada sobre nada nufufu… - ve que Alaude vuelve de golpear a Lampo – Oye Alaude elije pokemon o digimon

\- …¿otra vez eso?

\- Sí

\- …

\- Oye pero decimos en juego o serie – pregunta Giotto

\- Juego

\- ¿Ehhh? Pero eso no vale, siempre dicen mejor los juegos de pokemon. No, compara la serie

\- Nufufu ¿para perder? No gracias

\- Pues entonces en ambos

\- …

\- Alaude ¿cuál?

\- …Digimon en ambos

\- ¡! – se queda petrificado

\- ¡Síii! Ganamos – dice Giotto celebrando con Asari y Knuckle

\- ¿C..¡Cómo es que prefieres Digimon en juego!? ¿Acaso jugaste?

\- Hm. Y lo prefiero que a tener que capturar a 150 animales raros que es prácticamente imposible porque te dan a elegir entre tres en un principio. Es absurdo

\- Jaja admite tu derrota Daemon

\- …después de lo que he hecho por ti…

\- No recuerdo que hicieras nada por mí, al contrario fui yo quien evito que te arrestaran en varias ocasiones

\- Nufufu… Pero tenía motivos. Esa vieja me reto asique solo le iba a dar su merecido. El gato me guio a ese cadáver, no fui yo. Los niños me dieron con la pelota por eso la lance a la casa de la viuda. Y fue Lampo el que meo en la fuente, no yo

\- Y lo peor de todo es que es verdad… - comenta G

Al acabar las clases ya todos iban a ir como siempre a casa de alguno que esa vez era la de Giotto pero antes Lampo iría a por lo prometido y Asari le acompañaría, luego G y Knuckle se pasarían a comprar algo para luego tomar en casa de Giotto ya que este dijo se olvidó de comprar algo para picar y que Reborn le había prohibido coger algo de lo que había a no ser que se lo comprase él mismo, por lo que se quedaron Alaude y Giotto solos que pasaron por la casa del primero de estos a petición suya.

-Puedes tomar algo si quieres, yo tengo que ir a dejar esto en mi cuarto

\- Ah ya voy yo

\- Pero..

\- Esta bien está bien, se dónde es tu cuarto. Ve sirviéndome un poco de zumo porfa – dice yéndose a dejar lo de Alaude

\- Hm…

_Con Giotto_

-*Me pregunto si los pequeños también irán hoy a casa… aunque creo que ya demasiado sería coincidir* - ríe levemente

Giotto entró en la habitación de Alaude para dejar lo dicho y al instante se quedó parado al verte dormida en su cama. Estabas tapada con la manta pero supuso que no tenías nada. Luego se fijó en que las sabanas estaban manchadas asique podía descartar la idea de que sin que Alaude estuviese en casa te hubieras metido así sin su permiso

-*Alaude ¿qué has hecho?*

_Con Alaude_

-¿? – se fija en algo - *El desayuno de la mañana…¡! No me digas que no se ha despertado aún. Mierda Giotto ha ido a dejar en mi habitación mis cosas*

Rápido se apresuró en ir corriendo a su habitación pero antes de llegar se encontró a Giotto ya bajando las escaleras

-*¿Demasiado tarde?*…

\- Oh Alaude ¿y esas prisas? Jaja – ríe despreocupado

\- …*¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se equivocó? No, lo dudo… Quizás (T/N) estuviera despierta pero no se dio cuenta que le deje el desayuno…*

\- Oye ¿por qué tan pálido? Ah ya he dejado tus cosas, están en frente de tu cuarto

\- *¿No entró?*

\- Bueno tomo el zumo y nos vamos que ya quiero llegar a casa

\- A..ah sí...

\- … - le ve de reojo

_Contigo_

Después de un rato empezaste a despertarte

-Mmm *¿Qué hora es?* - recuerdas lo de la noche y al instante te sonrojas – A..ah…*Q..que vergüenza…* - te intentas levantar pero sientes un dolor en la cadera - *Seran brutos…* C..creo que debería tomar una ducha… - miras la hora - …¡Ahhh ¿tanto tiempo eh estado durmiendo?! – saliste de la cama y te asomaste - *Es viernes… Entonces hoy no están en casa…* Bien… ¿? ¿Y esto? *Son las cosas de Alaude ¿no? De pronto quería dejarlas pero no entró para no despertarme…* … - las coges y las dejas en su habitación

Recogiste tu ropa y luego la dejaste en tu habitación para coger una toalla e ir a bañarte. Ya por la noche más o menos volvió Hibari

-Kyoya-nii

\- Herbívora… ¿estás mejor?

\- Ah sí… más o menos… - desvías la mirada – Sois unos brutos

\- … - sonríe – Perdón… ¿Y Alaude?

\- Aún no ha llegado…

\- Ya veo… ¿has comido algo?

\- Amm lo que me encontré en la cocina… nada más

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer fuera?

\- …me da vergüenza decirlo pero apenas puedo caminar…

\- …

\- …

\- …oh

\- De "oh" nada…

\- …Puedo intentar cocinar yo o llamar a que traigan algo… ¿qué prefieres?

\- Sería gracioso verte intentar cocinar pero no quiero incendies la cocina asique llama

\- …se cocinar

\- No quiero apostar

\- …hm…

_Con Alaude_

Estuvieron toda la tarda jugando y hablando, incluso se les unió Reborn ya de paso y también picaba un poco de lo que compraron ignorando las quejas de Giotto, es más, se metía con este diciendo alguna historia vergonzosa. Igual molestaban a G con que ellos tenían fluorescentes y él no, por lo que se acabó hartando y rompiendo todos los que habían.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Asari y Lampo – Ya nos vemos el lunes

\- Sí, id con cuidado

\- Ah esperad, yo también me voy – dijo Knuckle

\- Vamos

\- Sí

\- Que aburrido ya solo quedan los serios y Daemon – dijo Reborn

\- Nufufufu ¿cómo que los serios y yo?

\- Como oyes, nadie te puede tomar en serio con ese peinado

\- Nufufu atrévete a repetirl..

\- Nadie te toma en serio con ese peinado – repite como si nada

\- …Estas muerto

\- Daemon cálmate – le dijo G

\- Tú calla teñido

\- ¡! ¿T..teñido? ¡El teñido lo serás tú! ¡Marica!

\- ¿Marica? Nufufu creo que te confundes con Lampo

\- Ah ahora que dices Lampo si es el teñido, ¿Quién tiene el pelo verde?

\- Nufufufu ¿quién tiene el pelo rojo?

\- Los pelirrojos, imbécil

\- Oh… Ah tenía que matar a ese – señala a Reborn que se estaba riendo

\- Intentalo si puedes

\- Tú lo has querido – se levanta

\- Daemon, siéntate – le ordenó Giotto – No caigas en las provocaciones de los demás, se prudente

\- …nufufufu ya lo sé – se vuelve a sentar

\- Iré a molestar a Dame-Tsuna – dice yéndose

\- A veces me da pena tu hermano – dice G

\- Sí, a mí también… Reborn confía en que me supere. Ah Alaude, tenía que hablar contigo sobre una cosa en privado. G se puede quedar si quiere, así da su opinión al respecto

\- Sea lo que sea creo que no me incumbe… - se levanta – Daemon vamos

\- Creo saber de lo que hablaran, si no es molestia quiero quedarme

\- Daemon dudo que sep..

\- Alaude y yo hablamos esta mañana, me hago una idea, si no es entonces me voy

\- …está bien quédate

\- …Bueno pues yo me voy. Si me necesitáis llamar – dice G – Chao – se va cerrando la puerta para darles privacidad

\- …¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- …Entré a tu habitación

\- ¡!

\- Estaba dormida, no la desperté

\- …

\- Antes de nada – interrumpe Daemon – Por si acaso me estoy equivocando y el tema no me interesa en lo absoluto… Estamos hablando del incesto de Alaude ¿no?

\- … - se le quedan mirando

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …sí…

\- Ah entonces si me quedo

\- …(suspira) Ya Daemon ha ido directo al punto asique… Alaude ¿qué has hecho?

\- …Eso no te importa

\- Dijiste te gustaba alguien ¿te referías a tu hermana?

\- …hm – asiente

\- Entonces eso significa que también le gusta a tu hermano ¿no? Y a la vez dijiste que a ella le gustabas..

\- No jodas el incesto es genético

\- Daemon no interrumpas

\- Perdón

\- …bueno… Ya he perdido el hilo por culpa de Daemon – mira al nombrado que se vuelve a disculpar - …La cosa es que… ¿sabes las consecuencias?

\- Sí

\- En teoría eres policía… ¿qué digo de en teoría? Es que eres policía, eso puede hacer que te despidan

\- Nufufufu perdona interrumpir Giotto pero… ya Alaude ha hecho cosas peores. Ah robado a Lampo, me ha ayudado a mí a que no me encarcelen. Pero a la vez nos ha ayudado mucho. Consiguió que aquella mujer loca que acusaba a G se tragara sus palabras. Atrapó al ladrón que robo a Asari. Le partió la cara a la zorra que se insinuó a nuestro religioso de nombre Knuckle que no se atrevía a golpearla. Y siempre ha acatado todo lo que le dices, ha recogido a tu hermano, ha conseguido que Reborn te dejase salir a veces, en ocasiones nos vende los trabajos…bueno espera eso ultimo lo hace por él mismo, olvídalo… De todas formas voy a lo que quiero decir. No veo el problema de que Alaude este con su hermana, si él quiere deberíamos apoyarle ¿no? Somos sus amigos. Ya bastante debe haberse sentido inseguro que nos ocultó que era ella a quien quería por eso no le eches ninguna bronca y déjalo estar

\- …Daemon

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Has pedido quedarte porque querías lucirte? – sonríe

\- Ah no, yo..

\- Jaja era broma… Me extraña que digas esas cosas. No sueles llevarte tan bien con Alaude y sin embargo le defiendes ahora. Perdón por lo que voy a decir pero a veces se me olvida que eres maduro

\- Emm… no sé como tomar eso…

\- Bien. No diré nada. Daemon me ha convencido y tiene razón. Supongo que la charla que tenía preparada ya es inútil. Alaude, te apoyaremos en todo lo que hagas. Cuida bien de tu hermanita y la próxima vez preséntala a todos como tu novia o amante, lo que sea

\- De acuerdo

\- Nufufufu ¿y a mi quien me apoya con lo de Chrome?

\- Daemon no pienses en imposibles que eso jamás pasara

\- Nufufu que bueno tener amigos como vosotros eh

_Contigo_

-¿Cuándo crees que llegará Alaude?

\- Ni idea… Ya debería haber llegado… - mira la hora – Es extraño que se retrase pero mira así comemos más nosotros

\- Sí

\- No te preocupes, sabe cuidarse por sí mismo… desgraciadamente…

\- Kyoya-nii no seas tan malo

\- Hm… ¡!

\- Kyoya-nii ¿qué pasa?

\- …

\- ¡Kyoya-nii!

\- *¿Q..qué es esta sensación…? Me sabe la boca a sangre…* Estoy bien no te preocupes…

\- P..pero estas temblando

\- ¡! *¿Qué?*

\- L..lamaré a Alaude

\- ¡No! Ya he dicho estoy bien… (suspira) Solo ha sido un mal presentimiento… No se lo digas a Alaude

\- *Kyoya-nii…*

\- *Tengo la sensación de que me he olvidado de algo…*

\- Ya estoy en casa

\- Ah Alaude bienvenido

\- Hm… Kyotan ¿qué haces sentado en el suelo?

\- Emm… el piso se sentía solo

\- No cuela

\- …¿me caí?

\- …Bueno… ¿Qué es eso?

\- Como no estabas y la herbívora apenas puede moverse tuve que encargar pizza

\- Kyoya-nii no hacía falta que dijeras lo otro…

\- Está bien acabáoslo de una vez, yo ya comí en casa de Giotto

\- Total nadie te ha ofrecido

Ya que Hibari seguía en el suelo Alaude le piso la mano

-Perdón no te vi

\- Kamikorosu

\- Alaude no seas malo con Kyoya-nii que ya de por si le pasa algo

\- …

\- ¿Qué? Kyotan ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- …muchas gracias eh herbívora, contigo si se puede contar…

\- Kyotan contesta

\- Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada solo ha sido un presentimiento

\- Se había puesto a temblar y no reaccionada

\- ¡Chibata!

\- … - se pone a pensar – Kyotan

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuántos miembros hay en nuestra familia?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para q..?

\- Responde

\- Solo tú y yo

\- Ahh y yo que – preguntas

\- Me refiero antes del accidente. Cuantos recuerdas

\- …tsk… a nuestros padres, Raikou, la herbívora y a ti

\- Hmm… ¿seguro?

\- Si ¿por qué?

\- (suspira) Ok. (T/N) no te preocupes, está bien

\- A..ah… v..vale…

\- Y tú, no vuelvas a darme ese susto – le da un rodillazo a Hibari

\- Hg. Kamikorosu kamikorosu kamiko..

\- Sí si lo que tú digas… Me voy a dormir, vosotros igual haced lo mismo

Estuviste un rato hablando con Hibari hasta que ya decidisteis hacer caso a lo que dijo Alaude y os fuisteis cada uno a dormir.

-… - entras en tu habitación - …¿S..¡Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación!?

\- Emm se me olvido cambiar mis sábanas

\- …¿y?

\- Que están manchadas por lo de ayer. No pienso dormir ahí asiiique… hoy duermo contigo

\- Ni hablar. Largo, a saber lo que haces

\- No haré nada

\- Eso es difícil de creer viniendo de un pervertido. Vete

\- Es mi antigua habitación asique técnicamente no puedes echarme, sería yo quien debería echarte

\- …entonces me voy al sofá

\- No seas así, ven aquí – dice cogiéndote y haciendo que te eches a su lado

\- Alaude deja me ir, eres un pervertido

\- Puede pero porque tú me haces serlo

\- ¿eh? – te sonrojas – Suéltame, déjame ir – dices intentando huir ya que te tenía cogida de la cintura para evitar que te fueras

\- No… Ahora que lo pienso – se pone encima – Ahora que ya lo hicimos a la vez, no hay problema en que lo vuelva a hacer… Lo importante era tu primera vez, Kyotan no se puede enfadar

\- ¡! Lo sabía, querías hacer eso

\- Solo un poco

\- No

\- Por favor

\- No

\- Paro si me lo pides

\- … - te pones a pensar – B..bueno… si realmente paras está bien supongo…

\- … - sonríe – Te has vuelto una pervertida

\- ¡No soy pe..!

No acabaste ya que Alaude te beso a lo que le seguiste. Empezó a meter una mano por debajo de tu camiseta

-¿? – se separa – No llevas sujetador

\- N..no lo vi necesario… - desvías la mirada

\- Hmm asique sí que eres pervertida

\- C..claro que no – dices sonrojada

Alaude te quitó la camiseta para así poder continuar mejor

_Con Hibari_

-…*si van a hacer esas cosas por lo menos podrían bajar el volumen un poco ¿es que acaso se olvidan que estoy yo aquí?*

_Contigo_

-A..Alaude e..espera mhg p..para

\- ¿Estas segura que quieres que pare? – te susurra al oído mientras acaricia tu sexo sobre la tela

\- A..ah~ - se te escapa sin querer un gemido

\- Hm tu cuerpo parece querer lo contrario…

_Con Hibari_

-(suspira) *De verdad…* - se tapa los odios - *Igual los escucho…* ¡Oye haced menos ruido! *Ni caso…*

_Contigo_

Ya Alaude había entrado dentro de ti y había empezado a moverse. Intentaste reprimir los gemidos pero no podías. Cada vez fue más rápido y ya cuando te viniste el salió para hacerlo fuera. Luego os quedasteis dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Alaude te despertó besándote pero ahí sí que lo lograste echar de tu habitación. Mientras tu te cambiabas ya Alaude y Hibari estaban desayunando

-¿? Kyotan ¿qué pasa, no tienes hambre?

\- …no es eso…

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Eso es siempre pero tampoco… Ayer… hicisteis mucho ruido…

\- …Hm perdona

\- …no me dejasteis dormir…

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió ponerte cascos y música?

\- …

\- Lo suponía…

\- Cállate – dice avergonzado – En el momento solo quería dormir, no estaba para pensar

\- Pero si para escuchar eh

\- …¿y la herbívora?

\- Supuestamente cambiándose… Pero tarda lo suyo

\- Iré a ver

\- A "ver" o a "hacerlo"

\- …ambas – se va

\- …hm…

Hibari fue a tu habitación pero ya estabas saliendo

-Heerbívora que tanto tardabas

\- A..ah Kyoya-nii… emmm… es que… estaba decidiendo si ducharme ahora o que porque con lo que sois s..

\- Me apunto

\- ¿Eh?

\- Vamos a ducharnos

\- ¿EHH? No no no

\- Yo no soy como Alaude, no haré nada

\- Eso es lo mismo que él decía…

\- ¿Alguna vez e intentado algo mientras nos bañábamos?

\- Emmm pues ahora que lo dices creo que no…

\- Pues entonces vamos – dice cogiéndote de la mano y llevándote con él al baño

\- Aahh Kyoya-nii me da vagancia… ¿y si me baño después de desayunar?

\- No

No tuviste de otra que hacerle caso y bañarte con él aunque no te apeteciera mucho

-…*Realmente no intenta nada…* K..Kyoya-nii

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Realmente no vas a intentar nada?

\- …¿Quieres que intente algo?

\- A..ammm no – desvías la mirada

\- Hm…

\- …

\- …

\- ¡Aaaah! ¿Pero de verdad que no vas a intentar nada? – dices acercándote a él

\- ¿Eh? – se sonroja – Sí, de verdad

\- ¡No me lo creo! Debes intentar algo como Alaude. Mira – dices haciendo que te toque el pecho - ¿De verdad no quieres hacer nada?

\- …Oye…realmente te has vuelto una pervertida

\- ¡! – te sonrojas y le das una bofetada - ¡Baka!

Te ibas a ir pero rápido Hibari te cogió y te sentó encima suya

-No me vuelvas a pegar o te castigare ¿entiendes?

\- ¿eh?

\- Si tanto insistes en que haga algo… no tengo problema – ve como te sonrojas y sonríe

_Con Alaude_

-… - escucha que llaman a la puerta - ¿? *¿Quién es?...Espero que no sea algún idiota que venga a joder* …*Un momento Kyotan no estará haciendo nada ahora ¿no?*

* * *

Tenía pensado subirlo ayer o antes de ayer pero no lo acabe y ayer tuve cumple de amigo asique nada por eso lo subo hoy ademas asi es un regalo e año nuevo. Acaban el año con lemmon XD

Aprovecho para tipico discurso que se me da de pena... Espero os valla bien este año nuevo que ya es 2016 ¡el año friki! asique nada a disfrutar mucho pero tampoco tanto, no se vallan a enfermar. Cuidense y... creo que el prox cap sera el ultimo y luego como si empezase otra temporada (huy ni que fuera un anime... bueno)

Hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_

 ** _FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_**


	8. Siempre

Tardé... y mucho... lo sé... peeeero esque era el último cap y bueno... mejor les dejo leer

Disfruten

* * *

-Hola – saluda

\- Giotto ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Venía de visita

\- Hm… pasa

\- Con permiso – entra

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

\- Mmm un zumo

Alaude sirvió a Giotto lo que pidió y al momento que dio un sorbo fue que se empezó a escuchar lo que hacíais Hibari y tú, a lo que se atraganto. Alaude solo fingía que no estaba escuchando nada.

-…

\- …*Se les escucha demasiado… bien podrían no hacer tanto ruido…*

\- C..creo que no debí haber venido…

\- ¿? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Em… Pues porque parece que están em…¿ocupados?

\- …hm… no hagas caso seguro acaban en un rato

\- ….Ah oye ¿y no te importa tener que compartir con tu hermano a la chica que te gusta?

\- Un poco pero es eso o nada

Después de un rato por fin se dejó de oír lo anterior a lo que supusieron que ya cavasteis

_Contigo_

Debido a que estabas algo cansada Hibari te ayudo a vestirte y secarte el pelo. Luego ya listos fuisteis a desayunar.

-¿? ¿Qué hace él aquí? – pregunta viendo a Giotto

Al darte cuenta igual te sonrojaste

-*¿N..nos habrá escuchado?*

\- Solo venía de visita – dice sonriendo

\- Tranquilo Kyotan, él ya sabe sobre lo nuestro con (T/N). Por cierto la próxima vez intentar hacer menos ruido

\- E..entonces se nos ha oído? – preguntas avergonzada a lo que Giotto ríe levemente confirmando lo que temías - *Waaaaaa* - te vas rápido a tu habitación - *Todo por culpa de Kyoya-nii joder que vergüenza*

_Con Alaude_

-…hm… Supongo ya bajara cuando tenga hambre

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Giotto tuvo que irse ya que había salido a comprar pero como estaba de paso había pasado a hablar un rato con Alaude y a ser posible también hablar un poco contigo para conocerte mejor pero como te habías encerrado en tu habitación avergonzada pues no había podido.

-…¿? Qué raro – busca algo

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No encuentro lo que Daemon me dio ayer

\- ¿El que te dio?

\- Unos dulc.. ¡! Espera. Kyotan ¿por qué lo habéis hecho esta mañana, porque tu querías o porque (T/N) quería?

\- …menuda pregunta… - desvía la mirada – Ambas pero diré lo segundo

\- …

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿(T/N) se comportó extraño?

\- Mmm no sé… define "extraño"

\- Extraño: Que es muy distinto de lo habitual, natural o normal y tiene algo de extraordinario o in..

\- Alto. No me refería a que realmente lo definieras, sé lo que es

\- Hm

\- Un poco

\- El qué

\- Que se comportó un poco extraño

\- Mmm ya veo… Entonces supongo pediré a Daemon más de esos dulces

\- ¿Qué dulces?

\- Unos que creo me deje en la habitación de (T/N) y supongo se los tomó

\- …¿qué llevaban?

\- Iré a hacer la comida

\- Oye no pases de mi pregunta

\- Que pregunta

\- La de qué llevaban esos dulces

\- ¿Dulces? No sé de qué me hablas

\- No te hagas el loco

\- Loco: Que tiene poco juicio o se comporta de forma disparatada, imprudente o temeraria, sin pensar en las consecuencias

\- …

\- Creo que la definición pega más contigo

\- …oye…¿es que acaso eres un puto diccionario?

\- Necesito saber definiciones para el host, así es más fácil – se va a cocinar

\- …hm… - empieza irse a su cuarto - *Espera* H..ha cambiado de tema…

_Contigo_

-… - escuchas que entran a tu habitación - ¿? Kyoya-nii

\- Oye una pregunta

\- Claro di

\- …esta mañana…¿no habrás tomado unos dulces que dejo Alaude aquí?

\- …

\- …

\- ¿Eran de Alaude?

\- …sí…

\- A..ah no lo sabía. Aunque sabían raros – dices pensando

\- …

\- ¿Kyoya-nii?

\- …(suspira) iré a patrullar…

\- Vale… - ves como se va - *Que raro*

Seguiste leyendo un rato hasta que se hizo la hora de comer que tuvo que subir Alaude a avisarte ya que estabas demasiado centrada en la lectura

-… - te quita el libro

\- Ah ¿qué haces?

\- Te llevo avisando todo el rato y ni caso

\- De que

\- La comida

\- No tengo hambre. Dame el libro

\- Te lo devuelvo después de que comas

\- Pero entonces habré perdido el hilo de la historia. Deja que acabe ese cap por lo menos

\- …si lo acabas de empezar

\- ¿Y?

\- Queda confiscado

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué? No es justo

\- Hm – se fija en la letra – No está en japonés ¿es castellano?

\- Sí

Alaude leyó un pequeño fragmento y luego fue a guardarlo a su habitación. Tú resignada bajaste a comer.

-Oye Alaude ya compre lo pactado – le dice Hibari

\- ¿Lo pactado….? Ah – sonríe – Entonces… (T/N) ¿por qué no sales hoy a pasear?

\- Primero me quitas libro y luego me obligas a salir – haces un puchero – No lo veo justo pero supongo que es mejor que estar aquí

Apenas acabaste de comer prácticamente te echaron de casa. No tenías muy claro que hacer pero por suerte o desgracia encontraste a un amigo de Alaude con el que estuviste parte del día.

-Ya estoy en casa – dices entrando sin recibir respuesta - ¿? *¿Es que acaso no están?* – subes a tu cuarto y ves que estaban ahí - …

\- En.. – se da cuenta de tu presencia – Ah (T/N) cuando has llegado

\- Ahora

\- Menos mal

\- ¿Eh?

\- Oye por cierto una pregunta. Hemos estado revisando tu armario y hemos encontrado esto

\- ¡! – rápido se lo quitas - ¡No reviséis mis cosas! ¿Se puede saber que hacíais?

\- *Buscar un lugar para poner las cámaras*

\- Herbívora – te llama Hibari – Si tienes ropa tan em… - busca la palabra adecuada – erótica, ¿por qué no te la pones?

\- ¡! – te sonrojas – P..¡porque no!

\- Pero para algo la habrás comprado

\- No la compré yo. Fue un regalo de un amigo y me da pena tirarlo

\- Entonces s.. espera… ¿¡De un amigo!?

\- ¿¡Dices qué esto te lo regalo un herbívoro!?

\- E..eh sí… Me lo dio antes de que me valla… Por qué…

\- …Kyotan prepara tus armas, yo buscaré un vuelo a España

\- Hm

\- A..¡ah esperar! No es lo que pensáis. Ya os dije que mi amigo es gay

\- …¿lo puedes confirmar?

\- ¿No será que te estaba engañando haciéndose pasar por uno no?

\- Que no. Si es gay. Si incluso me preguntó bastante por vosotros preguntando si erais guapos y si tenía alguna foto

\- … - les recorre un escalofrío – E..está bien, creo que no es necesario ir a España

\- Solo para confirmar. Herbívora no mandaste ninguna foto ¿no?

\- Emmm cuando me lo preguntó no tenía ninguna pero cuando llegue os tome una foto y se la envié. Dice que sois muy guapos y que estáis para violaros – ves que a Hibari le entran arcadas – Kyoya-nii por favor que tampoco es para tanto

\- P..perdón… Pero de solo imaginar que estará haciendo con las fotos me dan ganas de vomitar

\- Y eso que es a ti a quien casi viol.. – se queda callado

\- ¿? ¿Qué?

\- Alaude cómo que casi violan a Kyoya-nii

\- …emmm… e..era broma

\- No sonaba a broma

\- …Se acabó la conversación. (T/N) que has estado haciendo

\- … - te cruzas de brazos – Contesta a nuestra pregunta

\- Olvidad lo que he dicho

\- A mí nunca me ha pasado nada – dice Hibari

\- Que tú recuerdes – se vuelve a quedar callado

\- …

\- Ok eso ya es sospechoso. Alaude di que pasa

\- (suspira) Sois unos pesados…. Mmm ¿queréis hamburguesa de cena?

\- Alaude unas hamburguesas no van a..

\- ¡Hecho! – dice Hibari

\- Hm – se va

\- *Kyoya-nii que rápido te das por vencido…*

\- Toma – dice Aalude volviendo y dándote tu libro

\- ¡Yeee mi libro! – dices yendo a tirarte en la cama para leer – No voy a cenar

\- …

\- Mejor – dice Hibari – Más para mí

Os olvidasteis del tema y el miércoles te acordaste que tenías que preguntar algo a Alaude pero como no estaba tuviste que esperar hasta el jueves.

-Alaude – dices entrando en su habitación

\- Qué pasa

\- Ammm ¿ibas a dormir?

\- Sí, estoy un poco cansado pero si quieres aún tengo para f..

\- ¡No es eso! – dices sonrojada

\- Hm…

\- Esto… l..la primera vez dijiste que llevabas esperando desde antes de que naciera

\- Ah sí…

\- …

\- …Ah que quieres que te diga

\- No, si te parece solo quería comentarlo

\- (suspira) Está bien aunque tampoco hay mucho que contar

\- Igual di – te sientas en su cama

\- …mmm… Bueno digamos que de pequeño una vez por la noche me levanté por una estúpida pesadilla y fui a buscar a madre pero em…. – se queda callado pensando – Estaba con padre haciéndoos

\- ¡! ¿Q..quieres decir que estaban…?

\- Sí. Bueno la cosa es que después de eso quise informarme un poco del tema asique leí que podría ser

\- *Pervertido desde pequeño…*

\- …de todas formas tuve que acabar preguntando ya que no sabía leer muy bien – dice avergonzado – Aún me costaban algunos kanjis… Y bueno la verdad no dijo mucha cosa pero llegué a la conclusión de que quería alguien a quien amar y con la que hacer eso… Así que le pedí a madre una hermana, claro omitiendo para que. Por alguna razón no me agradaba la idea de estar con otra que no fuera mi hermanita

\- E..entonces era cierto que ya de antes era pervertido

\- Yo no he dicho eso pero si así lo quieres ver adelante. Luego se me olvidó y te traté como hermana normal hasta que bueno…

\- ¿? Hasta que

\- …se acabó la conversación. Tengo sueño, fuera

\- Ahhh no es justo, venga di. Hasta que qué

\- Que te vallas

\- … - haces un puchero

\- Si no te vas t violo

\- ¡! ¡Chao! – dices largándote rápido

\- …*realmente no fue hasta a aquel beso en el que empecé a querer hacerla mía. Lo demás eran tonterías de niño*

Por la noche decidiste hacer tú la cena ya que Alaude seguía durmiendo y no querías molestarlo.

-Herbívora

\- Qué

\- ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

\- ¿? Emmm bueno depende… a qué

\- Al juego de la violación

\- ¡N..no!

\- Esa es la actitud – sonríe

\- Kyoya-nii ni se te ocurra acercarte – dices cogiendo una silla para defenderte

\- Pero si luego lo disfrutas

\- ¡Que no! – escuchas que llaman a la puerta – Me libré (suspiras)

\- Hm… - va a abrir

\- ¡Con permiso! – escuchas que entra rápido - ¿Y Alaude? – pregunta

\- A..ah está durmiendo – dices - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué es este alboroto? – dice bajando Alaude - ¿? Giotto qué haces aquí

\- Alaude, esto puede ser malo. Primero ponte una camiseta – le dice

\- …sí ahora luego

\- De "ahora luego" nada ¿Te acuerdas de la chica esa que dijimos daba miedo? Al parecer G y Asari se la han encontrado y dicen que venía directa hacía aquí. Me han llamado para que te avise mientras intentan distraer

\- ¡!

\- No sé que querrá pero tenía que decirte ya que ahora estas con tu hermanita y no creo se buena idea y em…

\- No entiendo – dice Hibari - ¿No sería más fácil no abrirla y ya?

\- …bueno ahora que lo dices es cierto pero imagina que no venía a avisar, entonces no hubierais sabido y habríais abierto

\- Eso es cierto pero era más fácil llamar

\- No sabía si estaríais como la otra vez haciendo ya sabéis que

\- …en eso tienes razón

Escuchasteis como la puerta era abierta a lo que os alertasteis

-¡Alaude! – dice corriendo a abrazarlo

\- ¡! ¿C..cómo has entrado?

\- Ayer te dejaste las llaves en el host

\- …

\- *Ah entonces era por eso que tenía que avisar* - piensa Giotto - *De ahí el que dijera G por detrás que cambiasen la cerradura*

Notaste como cuando te miró fue con un odio y luego siguió abrazando a Alaude cosa que un si te molesto, no por celos sino por como era su comportamiento.

-La llave – le pides

\- … - te la da

\- Gracias pero la próxima vez no deberías tomarte las molestias de venir tan tarde hasta aquí para devolver una simple llave. Sería mejor si se la hubieras dado a uno de los amigos de Alaude o inclusive esta mañana en la universidad – dices intentando aguantar lo siguiente que querías decir que era que seguro que con esa única neurona no se le ocurrió – Pero ya que estas aquí que se le va a hacer ¿quieres un poco de agua o ya te vas? – la echas indirectamente

\- …un vaso de agua – dice

\- … - sonríes – Un escupitajo es lo que te voy a dar – susurras para ti algo más alejada

Giotto que fue el único que te escuchó se aguantó la risa. Hibari estaba intentando el truco de "si no la veo no me ve" que parecía estaba funcionando porque la otra ni cuenta se daba de su presencia. Alaude buscaba una manera de quitársela de una vez pero nada a la mínima se aferraba a él más fuerte.

-Ten – dices volviendo y entregándole el agua

\- Gracias – dice separándose finalmente de Alaude

\- *Que bueno que compré cuando salí vaso descartable* - piensas - *Así puedo tirar donde ha bebido*

\- Alaude~¿mañana iras al host? Pagaré el doble si vas – dice

\- …*púdrete*

\- Ah valla problema – dice Giotto – Mañana Alaude dijo tenía cita, no puede a pesar de que el dinero le venga bien

\- ¿En serio?...

\- Hm. Lo siento – le sigue la corriente Alaude

\- Además tiene que madrugar – Sigue diciendo Giotto

\- Ya…veo… mmm… Entonces adiós Alaude – se despide

\- Ya la acompaño yo a la salida – dices para evitar que Alaude tenga que ir

\- Ah pero.. – mira a Giotto

\- ¿? ¡Ah! Yo me quedo a dormir para ayudar mañana – se inventa

\- Ah… adiós

La acompañaste y al instante de largarse ya os quedasteis más relajados

-Oye Alaude qué cita tienes mañana

\- Ninguna

\- Ahhhh ya veo era inventado

\- Hm. Gracias Giotto

\- Si yo no he hecho nada – ríe

\- Por lo menos más que Kyotan sí – dice viendo como se estaba largando sigilosamente a su cuarto

\- ¡!... No es mi problema tus acosadoras

\- Oye Alaude – le llama Giotto – Creo que voy a tener que quedarme a dormir realmente – dice viendo por la ventana con cuidado – Esa loca está ahí, creo que hasta que no se apaguen todas las luces no se va

\- Te dejo mi cuarto si quieres. (T/N) hoy duerm..

\- Duermo en el sofá – dices a lo que Giotto se ríe

\- Puedo dormir en la de invitados – dice

Hibari apagó todas las luces y os prohibió encender alguna, que si queríais ver usarais la luz del móvil para no llamar la atención

-*Realmente le ha asustado la acosadora de Alaude* - pensáis Giotto y tu

A la mañana siguiente te despertaste cuando ya Alaude y Giotto estaban acabando de desayunar

-Buenos días

\- _Buongiorno_ – te saluda Giotto

\- Oh ¿italiano?

\- … - sonríe – Sí

\- Ah ¿y Kyoya-nii? ¿Ya se fue?

\- ¡! Me había olvidado de Kyotan – se levanta – Aún no ha despertado – dice yendo a ver

Igual curiosos le seguisteis Giotto y tú.

-Kyotan despierta – dice moviéndolo un poco

\- Mmm… ¿?

\- … - se queda mirándole – (suspira) No vayas a clase hoy. Sigue durmiendo, si requieres algo llama – sale de la habitación

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntáis a Alaude

\- Se encuentra mal

\- *¿¡cómo lo sabe si no se han dicho ni una palabra!?* a..ah…

\- Bueno nosotros mejor ya nos vamos yendo. (T/N) tu deberías igual prepararte

\- Sí

\- Bien nos vemos más tarde. Ah y avisa a sus estúpido amigos de que hoy no quedará con ellos – te dice – Adiós

Ya cuando se hizo la hora a la que debías ir a clase entraste un momento a la habitación de Hibari a ver como estaba. Como seguía durmiendo y sino llegabas tarde tuviste que irte rápido aunque no te parecía como si tuviera fiebre o algo.

_Con Alaude_

-Nufufu que miedo y decís que no se fue hasta que todo estuvo a oscuras

\- Sí

\- Eso es tipo peli de terror – dice Lampo – Menos mal que yo tengo guardias

\- Si es tipo peli de terror entonces ni los guardias hubieran podido – le dice Asari

\- ¡! No me asustes

\- Tu mismo te asustas

\- G, cómo fue que os la encontrasteis

\- ¿ah? Fue por casualidad. La vimos y Asari se acercó a ella

\- Es que parecía una psicópata. Creí que mataría a alguien asique fui a preguntar por su presa

\- Y resultó ser Alaude

\- Alaude rip

\- No estoy muerto…

\- Aún sigo escuchando su voz

\- Un minuto de silencio por nuestro amigo caído

\- …

\- Nufufufu ahora el ignorado eres tú – se ríe Daemon de él

\- Daemon le quitas la gracia si le hablas

\- Daba la sensación de que si seguíamos ignorándole realmente se creería que ha muerto

\- No, Alaude no es tan tonto ¿verdad?

\- … - desvía la mirada

\- *¿S..se estaba creyendo de verdad que había muerto?*

\- …¡ah!

\- ¿Qué pasa Lampo? – preguntan preocupados

\- N..no os giréis a ver por ahí por favor – dice señalando con la mirada por donde

\- Eso es tentar….

\- Qué hacemos ¿nos giramos?

\- Me arriesgo y os digo – dice Knuckle

\- Adelante

\- … - se gira a ver y vuelve rápido la vista

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Demasiado rápido, no he visto nada

\- Entonces es mi turno – dice Giotto

\- No te gires Giotto – le dice Lampo

\- A sido un honor tenerles de amigos… - se gira - ¡Ah! – deja de ver rápido

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntan intrigados

\- E..era la psicópata de ayer que no para de mirar aquí

\- ¿tanto miedo os da? – pregunta G

\- Esta con una sonrisa tipo Psicosis

\- Dirás tipo psicópata o yandere

\- Puede… pero ya no se ni que digo – dice preocupado

\- Ah ¿y no puede arrestarla Alaude? Digo, es ilegal entrar a casa ajena

\- …

\- Ahora que dices es verdad…

\- Hm… lo difícil sería demostrar que entró a la fuerza. Usó llave la muy yandere

\- Nufufufu lo siento pero ya me cansé de esta tontería

\- ¿? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Vieron como Daemon se acercaba a la otra y luego de decir algo recibía una patada en sus partes

-Uhhh eso debe doler… - ven que la otra se larga y rápido se acercan a Daemon - ¿¡Estas bien!?

\- N..nufu…

\- ¿Pero qué le has dicho?

\- "Deja de mirarnos, eres molesta. Puede que ellos no digan nada pero puedo denunciarte alegando que nos acosas o pedir que te prohíban la entrada al host"… - se retuerce en el suelo aún por el dolor de la patada

\- Ha sacrificado sus partes más nobles por nosotros… es un héroe

\- Daemon Spade, muerto a los 22..

\- 20

\- 20 años – se rectifica – Por salvar a sus amigos. Siempre será recordado

\- Valió la pena – hace como que muere

\- Nooooo – dramatizan

\- … - hace como que se limpia una lagrima – Bien y ahora a repartirse los bienes – dice sonriendo – Me quedo con las pelis de Digimon

\- Qué, eso no vale. Yo las quería

\- Se siente, me las cede a mí

\- Mentiroso

\- Calma calma se puede sortear

\- A mí me vale con el dinero – dice pensando Alaude

\- Pues se lee el testimonio ¿no?

\- ¿Y quién coño quiere leer lo que puso ese idiota en el testimonio?

\- *Es bueno saber que aún no he muerto…* (suspira) – se levanta

\- ¡Un zombi! – le da otra patada en las parte

\- ¡! – vuelve a caer

\- ¡Giotto qué haces! Daemon no está muerto

\- En la historia sí

\- ¿Qué historia?

\- Había una vez, un reino en el que g..

\- Ya dejad eso

\- Espera espera deja que siga – le pide Daemon – Continua

\- No pues ahora G me ha cortado el rollo y no se me ocurre – dice cruzándose de brazos

\- En el que gobernaba el gran rey Maou – continua Alaude

\- …¡oh muy buena! – señala a Lampo – sigue

\- Uno de los nobles que había tenía gran poder – señala a Asari para que siga

\- Ese noble tenía atemorizado a todos los sirvientes que había en su mansión – señala a Knuckle

\- Mmm – se pone a pensar – "Si tengo tanto poder ¿por qué no soy yo el rey en vez del Maou?" – señala a G

\- …*¿Lo hacen en serio?* Con este pensamiento se dirigió al castillo del Maou donde encontró a una hermosa mujer – señala a Giotto

\- Al instante quedó enamorado y tras intentar llevarse a la dama que resulto ser la esposa del Maou, este como castigo le quitó sus poderes – señala a Alaude

\- Todos abandonaron al noble

\- Bravo – dicen aplaudiendo

\- ¡de bravo nada! – dice Daemon – ¡solo habéis contado la historia de un juego otome!

\- Daemon no te enfades

\- Eso que Leon-sama es uno de los mejores personajes – le dice Lampo

_Contigo_

Cuando llegaste a casa viste que Hibari ya estaba bien y quería largarse con sus amigos pero no le dejabas

-Estoy bien

\- Que no. Te quedas en casa

\- No mandas

\- Ya estoy en casa – escucháis

\- ¡Alaude! Kyoya-nii quiere irse

\- Pues que se valla

\- Pero no que estaba mal

\- Ahora yo le veo perfectamente

\- Te lo dije herbívora

\- Tsk… Ah espera si es viernes por qué no estas con tus amigos – le preguntas a Alaude

\- Ahora voy con ellos, solo quería ver si Kyotan estaba bien y veo que si

\- …

\- No te preocupes, Kyotan no es un niño, sabe cuidarse aunque no lo parezca

\- ¿Cómo que aunque no lo parezca?

\- …(suspiras) por lo menos quedaos a comer ambos

\- … - sonríe – Eso no lo dudes – te desordena el cabello

Rápido fuiste a servirles la comida. Los viernes sabías que eran de ellos, que salían con sus amigos asique ya no dirías nada y aprovecharías el que por lo menos ese viernes se quedarían un rato contigo antes irse. A pesar de sus discusiones entre ellos que se deseaban mutuamente la muerte. Eso entre otras sería algo que nunca cambiaría y por lo cual en cierto modo te sentías agradecida ya que era la manera de ser de ambos.

 __Omake__

Escuchasteis que llamaban la puerta

-Voy yo – dice Alaude yendo - … - Abre - ¡! T..tú

\- Hola Ala-kun – sonríe – Tanto tiempo sin vernos

\- …

* * *

Ese es el cap... bueno el final de la _PRIMERA TEMPORADA._ Ya hasta la siguiente temporada entonces no se revelará nada. Espero les gustase la historia. Me divertí mucho escribiendo sobretodo las partes de la primera generación, por alguna razón siempre les pongo así en mis historias porque me parece mucho más divertido. Bueno entonces eso es todo y hasta prox aviso nada.

Gracia por leer.

 ** _CHAO!_**


End file.
